El Secreto
by Max player123
Summary: Han pasado 12 años y Ada debe reconocer el secreto que le había ocultado , Mía Kennedy , la hija de Leon S. Kennedy y Ada Wong ella deberá afrontar la realidad y compensar a ambos por el abandono
1. El Secreto

**El Secreto**

En un lujoso departamento en medio de la ciudad de Washington se podía ver el claro sol del primer día de otoño , en el cuarto no habia mas que una cama para dos personas con sabanas blancas , un suelo de madera sostenía un mueble para la ropa y un placar donde se notaba que estaba enganchada una chaqueta de cuero negro y un cinturón con una funda que tenia una Silver Gosth , en la cama las sabanas blancas daban la presencia de un hombre de cabellos rubios y piel un tanto clara que estaba dormido pero al estar estirado por la cama y tapado hasta la media espalda por las sabanas blancas abre sus ojos para delatarlos que eran azules y sus oídos escuchan unos pequeños pasos que se dirigen a el , al levantar la vista de golpe ve a una chica de unos 12 años con un vestido blanco de dormir , una melena rubia dorada y con ojos verdes que sostenía un plato de cereal de colores con yogurt de fresa y una vela color amarillo con espiral azul — ¿ Mía ? — El agente mira la hora en su celular que tenia mas de la mitad de la carga — Son las siete de la mañana , es raro que estés levantada tan temprano un sábado —

— Feliz cumpleaños papá — La chica se sienta junto a su padre para encender la vela con un encendedor que tenia las iniciales D.S.O. a lo que Leon ve la luz de la vela con una sonrisa — Pide un deseo —

— Deseo que mi hija nunca crezca y sea una niña para siempre — Ella lo golpea suavemente con una palmada en el hombro derecho y Leon saca una pequeña sonrisa , después de pensar unos segundos sopla la vela y ella le entrega una cuchara — ¿ Por que no mejor desayunamos en la mesa ? — Los Kennedy se levantaron para sentarse en la mesa , Leon se coloco una camisa azul un poco gastada por el paso de los años para ir a su lavado y mojarse la cara pero escucha el microondas que se apagaba — Mía — El agente sale a la cocina para ver a su hija con el cereal y una torre de panqueques con el chocolate aun derritiéndose

— Papá es sábado , no tiene nada de malo romper un poco tu dieta ¿ no ? —

— Tu viejo esta un poco grande y el colesterol podría matarlo —

— No digas eso padre — La chica de los ojos verdes se abraza a su padre quien le corresponde el abrazo — Solo tienes 34 años , estas en la flor de la vida , ademas mi amigas dicen que eres el papá mas atractivo de todos —

— Vaya , no se si sentirme alagado por lo que ellas dijeron — Los dos se sentaron a desayunar mientras Mía veía como el folleto de la nueva secundaria que parecía mas un internado — ¿ Es necesario que me refriegues eso en la cara ? —

— Ya hablamos de esto — La chica baja el folleto de la escuela de artes y música — Sabes que siempre quise ser artista — Leon se reía mientras soplaba su café a lo que hija se enfada — Mira se que tu pensabas que iba a ser como tu , una gran agente del gobierno con grandes dotes de disparar y apuñalar como el gran Leon Kennedy pero no quiero eso en mi vida —

— Lo se y estoy orgulloso pero nunca estuvimos tanto tiempo separados —

— Oye , saldré todos los fines de semanas no te preocupes ademas nos quedan dos semanas mas de vacaciones antes de que empiecen los cursos del nuevo año —

— Mía , eres mi única hija y quiero que tu tengas todo lo que no tuve — El sonido de su celular suena rompiendo el silencio a lo que la chica de ojos verdes atiende la llamada informándole que era Claire queriendo hablar con el — ¿ Claire ? —

— Oye ... Feliz cumpleaños , Chris y Jill querían pasar por tu casa pero están en Taiwan , así que solo seremos yo , Sherry y Jake este año —

— Diles de mi parte que se vayan al diablo —

— Oye no sera como el año pasado — La pelirroja ve como el semáforo para caminar se puso en verde por lo que cruza la calle caminando al lado de un oficinista y una anciana — Se que Jake se le paso un poco la mano y que Chris se enfado con Mía pero tienes que entender que mi hermano es asi —

— Era solo una niña de 11 años — El agente mira a la rubia de melena larga quien se reía con una cara de satisfacción — Ademas ¿ como fue que una niña de 11 años le ganara 200 dolares a un capitán de la BSAA ? —

— Es una Kennedy ¿ que esperabas ? — El sarcasmo de la menor de los Redfield se hizo notar mientras que la hija de Leon salia a su cuarto — Bueno pasaremos en la tarde no te preocupes pasa el día bien y saludos a Mía —

La llamada se corta y Leon se dirige a su regadera para ducharse mientras que la chica Kennedy encendía la televisión y ver la noticias de lo que pasaba en Taiwan , el agente de ojos azules llega para ver como el virus conocido como el " Virus Morpho " arrasaba con una pequeña villa al sur de la ubicación de la B.S.A.A. — Mía deberías dejar de ver eso — Leon apaga la televisión , la chica quien tenia unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro sin manga se calza unos zapatos negros con taco ancho — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Con estos zapatos parezco una prostituta —

— Mía ...—

— ¿ Que ? Es cierto — Tras estar listos , los dos bajan a un auto color azul metalizado , mientras que Leon buscaba sus llaves la chica estaba atenta a su celular — Oye papá , segun esto necesitaremos un par de cosas , así que ya sabes —

— Si al centro comercial — Leon lo enciende y dentro de poco estaban a mitad de camino mientras que ella escuchaba música con sus auriculares , Leon respira hondo para tratar de encontrar un lugar para estacionarse , al bajar la rubia voltea para ver a sus amigas quienes se abrazaron entre las tres , las amigas de la Kennedy miran a Leon pero Mía las golpea con el codo — ¿ Tus amigas vendrán con nosotros ? — Las chicas dan el si pero ella le dice que no dejando a su padre un tanto confundido — Bueno ¿ Si o no ? —

— No , ellas tienen cosas que hacer — La chica jala a su padre para salir del estacionamiento — Ellas nos verán después — Con las pocas fuerzas que generaba sus brazos lo jala para entrar al centro y ver las enormes tiendas — Bueno supongo que no sera difícil comprar los elementos de la academia en el centro —

— Lo difícil sera no detenernos en las tiendas de ropa —

— Oye me gusta la moda ... Ademas es mejor que tu afición a las armas y a los virus raros —

— Ja ja ja , muy graciosa — Tras unos 10 minutos caminando ella ya tenia casi todo lo de la lista , solo les faltaba el uniforme de la escuela por lo que se dirige a la tienda a lo que León cargaba todo en un solo brazo — Se nota que no te da pena aprovecharte de un viejo —

— jajajaja , tu no estas viejo — Ella solo se reía para ingresar a la tienda con en enorme arco iris dibujado por un pince de artista — Aquí es , la única tienda autorizada por la academia Edwood — Ella entra para sacar un boleto blanco con una firma en el y sus datos — Hola , soy Mía Kennedy y vengo a retirar mi uniforme ... Aquí esta mi recibo de la academia — El anciano lo ve y va a la parte de entrega para traer un uniforme que consistía en una falda azul marino a cuadros , una camisa blanca de manga larga con un escudo con fondo crema y una " W " en el centro color dorado , la chica ve que era su talla pero ve el saco de hilo fino color caqui con la misma insignia — Me lo llevo ...—

— Yo invito esta vez Mía —

— Pero papá estuve ahorrando todo el año para esto —

— Lo se y me siento orgulloso de que con 12 años tomes decisiones maduras pero deberías disfrutar mas la niñez , recuerda que no es para siempre y no hay vuelta atrás — Leon trata de alcanzar su billetera pero las cosas de su hija le estorbaban — ¿ Puedo ? — El anciano de bigotes le da permiso y el deja las cosas de su hija sobre el mostrador para sacar su tarjeta pero cuando la estaba por guardar dos hombres armados con pistolas entran a la tienda violentando a los clientes , la chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes estaba asustada pero no tanto

— Tu ... Dame tu billetera ahora — Leon voltea para señalarse con su mano derecha — Si a ti , ahora o te juro que te haré un agujero en la cabeza — El agente deja salir una sonrisa y con una gran velocidad coloca su mano desviando la pistola y con una patada lo lanza a la puerta , el otro trata de disparar contra el agente pero este le barre las piernas haciéndolo caer de espalda y le clava el codo en la garganta , los dos ladrones habían sido derribados y los policías de turno se los habían llevado

— Vaya , eres bueno para estar tan viejo — El le frunce el ceño pero ella le golpea el antebrazo con un puñetazo para tomarlo de la mano derecha con sus dos manos que eran muy delicadas mientras se reia — Vamos solo es broma , ven te invito un helado de chocolate , con cereza , caramelo , crema batida , chispas de colores , malvavisco y galleta —

— Ahora entiendo por que cambias de guardarropa tan seguido —

— Oye ... — Tras la tarde Mia estaba dormida en el auto mientras que Leon conducía a casa mientras que veía el ocaso , la tranquilidad con la que dormía su hija lo llenaba de paz ya que esos 12 años cuidándola y criandola le habían dejado una enseñanza de que ella era su tesoro mas preciado , la única razón para levantarse en las mañanas y la verdadera razón de su lucha contra el Bio-Terrorismo — ¿ Papá ? ¿ Ya llegamos ? —

— Claro , ya llegamos — El auto apaga las luces para quedar estacionado en frente del complejo de departamentos , el agente de ojos azules ve subir a su hija quien se fregaba sus ojos dejándolo a el con todas las cosas que descargar del auto — Mujeres ... — Leon tenia todo en sus brazos por lo que empieza a subir pero le coloca la alarma al auto , mientras subía escucha el grito de su hija por lo que deja caer todo y va corriendo por el pasillo sacando su arma — ¡ Mía ! — El agente derriba la puerta de su departamento con la fuerza de su cuerpo apuntando con su arma para ver a Chris , Jills y Claire con las manos levantada , el ve a su hija arrodillada acariciando a un perrito — ¿ Que...? —

— Oye baja eso —

— Lo siento — El agente enfunda su arma mientras que Chris saca una pequeña caja rectangular y se acerca con cuidado con su mano levantada y dando la seña de peligro — Oye no seas artista —

— Tranquilo Leon ... Es solo un regalo ...¿ Vez ? Un regalo ... —

— Vete al diablo — El agente lo toma y lo abre para ver un reloj de pulsera color negro con marco plateado , números y agujas doradas que brillaban en la oscuridad , el agente se lo coloca y sonríe al ver el nuevo reloj — Gracias Chris —

— De echo fue idea de Jill — Los dos se acercaron a la mesa mientras Mia acariciaba al cachorro — El perro fue idea de Claire , ya sabes como son los niños — Tras la gran cena que había preparado la agente Valentine , Claire y Mía se quedaron platicando , Leon salio al pasillo con Chris quien saca su celular para pasar varios de sus archivos — Leon , me temo que esta vez es algo mas serio que una venta de armas , la empresa farmacéutica llamada a si misma " Post-Umbrella " — El agente y el oficial ven como era el emblema de Umbrella pero en lugar de blanco tenia negro — Han entrado aliadas con las guerrillas de oriente dándoles un virus conocido como ...—

— El virus Morpho — Leon saca su celular para mostrarle como los infectados se volvían unas especies de momias cubiertas por una baba verde , la criatura rompe la baba seca y sale convertido en un Licker — En dos semanas Mía entrara a una academia y yo me encargare de investigar lo que sucedió en Corea del norte —

— Leon no tenemos dos semanas — Chris nota la mirada seria del agente de ojos azules quien estaba tratando de dudar de sus responsabilidades como padre y como agente — Necesitamos mas información sobre lo sucedido — Tras varias horas lo invitados se habían ido mientras que Leon se queda en el pasillo unos segundos , pero decide escribirle a Hunnigan para darle un vuelo a Corea del Norte y los informes de Taiwan , el agente entra y para su sorpresa ve a una mujer asiática de cabellos negros y ojos verdes con un vestido rojo que le acariciaba la cabellera — Ada —

— Feliz cumpleaños guapo — La asiática voltea a ver a la chica rubia que dormía ignorando lo sucedido en su entorno — Es muy bella ¿ verdad ? —

— Aléjate de mi hija —

— Como quieras super papá — La ex de Umbrella se levanta sin mover el sofá en el que estaba durmiendo la chica de ojos verdes — Es tan linda cuando duerme —

— Tuviste 12 años para verla dormir —

— ¿ Crees que no lo eh sentido ? — El agente estaba enfadado apretando los puños mientras que Ada seguía tan calmada como siempre — Eh rezado cada noche por ustedes dos , me eh alejado para que no les hagan daño y los eh protegido de entre las sombras como si nada —

— Esa no es la forma de proteger a alguien que te importa —

— Como digas super papá — Como si nada golpea el hombro de Leon con el suyo para salir por la puerta pero se detiene con su mano en la perilla y habla sin mirar a Leon — Kuan- Joung —

— ¿ Tu padre o tu hermano ? — Ada no dijo nada por lo que sale del departamento mientras que Leon carga a su hija para caminar a su cuarto y dejarla en la cama , Leon le besa la frente y la cubre con las cobijas — Dulces sueños princesa —

 **Continuara**


	2. Conociéndote

**Conociéndote**

Tras una larga noche sentado viendo como dormir a su hija desde la sala , el sillón negro bien esponjado y en su mano una copa de borbon color café claro con hielo en cubos , las botellas se habían apilado junto al teléfono inalambrico , el agente de ojos azules va a su baño para tomar enjuague bocal y comienza a hacer gárgaras para quitarse el olor a la bebida — ¿ Papa ? — El agente mira a su hija quien estaba parada con un un pantalón de dormir , una camisa rosada de manga larga y pantuflas celestes — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si solo ...— El agente cierra el botiquín mientras abrazaba a su hija — No pude dormir — El le besa la cabeza pero la chica no era fácil de engañar — Ve a dormir ya es tarde —

— Son las seis de la mañana — El agente mira su reloj sorprendido para ver que pasaron seis minutos de las seis de la mañana pero ella suelta un pequeño bostezo y se friega los ojos — Nos vemos después de unas tres o cuatro horas , voy a dormir ... Te quiero — El de ojos azules se sienta de nuevo pero era muy temprano para beber por lo que se sirve una taza de café para encender la televisión y ver las noticias , el de ojos azules no dejaba de pensar en Ada , el toma su teléfono y marca el numero de Ada para llamarla pero se escucha como la llamada fue rechazada y el solo deja el celular en la mesa para cruzarse de brazos pero en un momento se queda dormido y cuando abre sus ojos ve a su hija sacudiendo su cuerpo para ver a Mía quien lo agitaba — ¿ Papá ? Papá son las 10 de la mañana —

— Creo que me dormí —

— ¿ Otro operativo ? — El agente se frota el ojo derecho con su mano y mira a Mía quien estaba preocupada por el , el agente le sonrió y le acaricia la cabeza — Entiendo que es tu trabajo pero ¿ Por que tu ? —

— Cuando crezcas y tengas hijos lo entenderás — El agente se puso de pie para salir a darse una ducha caliente y salir para ver a Mía con unos libros de arte mientras desayunaba cereal de colores con chispas de chocolate igual que la leche que le había echado — ¿ No es mucha azúcar para un sábado ? —

— ¿ No es mucha cafeína para un sábado ? —

— Touche — Mía se echa a reír mientras tomaba de nuevo sus libros y Leon se acerca para besar su cabeza — Eres mi máximo tesoro Mía — Al escuchar el timbre , Leon se acerca a la puerta para ver a Jill quien estaba parada con el uniforme muy ajustado de la BSAA lo que el agente la mira con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa — ¿ Jill ? —

— No , soy Pamela Andersons que quiere tener sexo contigo — La mujer de melena rubia saca un sobre de color café opaco con el sello de la BSAA — Chris afirma que tu entenderás las coordenadas — La rubia se da la vuelta y el agente se mete con el sobre en la mano mientras Mía seguía estudiando

— Sabes , ella seria una buena esposa — El agente la mira confundido a la niña quien se reía — Digo , si solo la invitas a salir y después de una cena con el tiempo te aceptara —

— No deberías interesarte en cosas sin importancia — Leon se sienta con su café pero al probarlo pero lo escupe para que la niña se empezaba a reír — ¿ Otra vez sal en mi café ? —

— Lo siento papá no me resistí — El agente tira el café en el lavado y se sirve una nueva taza — Bueno Mía ¿ que quieres hacer ahora ? —

— Bueno el museo de nuevo trajo buenas pinturas de Piccaso , de Miguel Angel y también de Da vici — La niña sale corriendo al cuarto para vestirse y tomar su celular para los recuerdos pero Leon toma su billetera pero los detiene el sonido de su celular

— ¿ Diga ? — Leon escucha la voz de Hunnigan quien lo necesitaba su presencia en la central de la D.S.O. por lo que que cuelga el celular de manera un tanto triste pero cuando Mía sale de su cuarto , la sonrisa se transforma en una tristeza — Mía ... —

— Ya se , ya se — La niña se sienta en el sofá y el agente la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza — Te llamare a la misma hora y llamare a Claire para que venga a casa —

— Y recuerda ... —

— No le abriré a nadie y en caso de emergencia apretare el botón rojo de mi reloj o collar — El agente se levanta para tomar su arma y guardarlo en su funda mientras miraba triste a su hija — ¿ Volverás a cenar ? —

— Lo siento princesa , hay dinero en la fuente , pide una pizza si quieres para cenar — El agente sale del departamento no si antes besar la cabeza de su hija — Te quiero mucho — Leon con toda la tristeza de su alma se sube al auto para llegar a la central principal pero Mía estaba sola y aburrida por lo que decide ir al museo ella misma ya que solo estaba a unas seis cuadras por lo que decide bajar del sofá y ponerse unos zapatos de correr , unos pantalones azules y una chaleco blanco abotonado para ir al museo

— Son seis cuadras , a una velocidad de 10 pasos por minuto , llegare en 12 minutos — La joven baja por el ascensor para saludar al botones quien le abre la puerta — Muchas gracias — La joven rubia comienza caminar a buena velocidad para cruzar la calle mientras que miraba para todos lados antes de cruzar , Mía pasa por una tienda de panes para comprar unas tartas pequeñas de frutas y las guarda en su bolso para empezar a caminar de nuevo y en dos cuadras cumplidas ve el museo de pintura blanca , ademas de ver la gran escaleras pero al voltear ve a una mujer de vestido rojo con cabellera oscura y ojos verdes que tenia un gran sombrero blanco con una cinta y flor rosada , sus tacos parecían muy caros pero al subir por las escaleras trata de sacar su monedero pero al hacerlo el celular de ella cae accidentalmente por las escaleras , Mía al ver como caía ella comienza a perseguirlo pero una mano femenina con uñas transparente lo detiene — Eso es mio ...—

— Aquí tienes pequeña — La mirada de la niña queda congelada al ver esos ojos esmeraldas tan vidriosos , ella boquiabierta ve a la dama de rojo quien tenia una pequeña sonrisa — ¿ Te sucede algo ? —

— No ... Nada ... —

— Es raro que estés aquí sola ¿ y tus padres ? — Ada mira a todos lados como si buscara a alguien — ¿ Donde están tus padres ? —

— Mi papá dijo que tenia trabajo que hacer y bla bla bla — Ella guarda su celular pero cuando suben por las escaleras , la mujer le sonríe por la pequeña broma que ella había echo — El es así ¿ entra al museo ? —

— Si , tengo buenas admiraciones por el arte — La chica de ojos verdes comienza a subir con su nueva acompañante — Soy Ada , mucho gusto —

— Mía ...— La Kennedy sentía que ese nombre le resultaba familiar pero no lograba recordar donde lo había escuchado ya que sentía que la conocía — Oiga , me parece familiar ¿ Nos hemos visto antes ? —

— Bueno solo ayer llegue a Washington así que lo dudo y por mi trabajo me muevo a muchos países — La de ojos verdes ve como la tarjeta que la había pagado Ada parecía tener varios fondos ya que era dorada por lo que el salario de la mujer era igual al de su padre — Bueno Mía ¿ que haces aquí sola ? —

— Los sábados mi papá y yo pasamos el tiempo pero desde la semana pasada el se estaba portando extraño —

— ¿ Extraño ? ¿ De que forma ? —

— Pues , el sábado pasado fue su cumpleaños y el domingo dejo de dormir por la semana hasta hoy — Ella ve las majestuosas pinturas de artistas famosos — Y así paso toda la semana ... Ahora hableme de usted Sra Ada —

— Señorita ... Nunca me case — La chica y la mujer comenzaron a ver varias pinturas por horas mientras que Ada ve como Mía parecía muy fascinada , incluso se tomo varias fotos de ella pero se negaba a sacarse fotos con la mujer de ojos verdes quien siempre se negaba a posar en las fotos , por eso siempre las tomaba — Bueno debo admitir que fue un día muy divertido — Tras llegar a la 1 de la tarde salen al patio de comidas , la mujer de melena azabache había pedido una ensalada simple con un poco de agua sabor naranja y su pequeña acompañante comía varios emparedados — Comes mucho para ser tan joven —

— Los amigos de mi papá dicen que lo herede de el — Ada suelta una pequeña risa mientras su amiga comía tranquila pero un mensaje en su celular rompe el silencio — Parece que mi papá...— Ella mira a Ada con una sonrisa y recuerda lo que su padre le dijo — ... Se encuentra aburrido en su trabajo ...—

— Me gustaría conocer a tu padre — Mía comienza a buscar entre sus fotos una foto de Leon y ella en la ante ultima navidad donde ella tenia una pijama azul claro con un oso y el tenia unos pantalones ligeros con una camisa de mangas largas mientras abrían los regalos , la joven kennedy ve como los ojos de Ada se pusieron vidriosos y con la yema de su dedo acaricio la pantalla — Tu padre parece quererte mucho —

— Si , aunque no creo que le gustara su regalo — Ella mostro la foto donde tenia una especie de reproductor de sonido de los años `80 a lo que Ada se empieza a reír tapándose la boca son su mano — Se que siempre le hago bromas pero no puedo evitarlo ,el cae tan rápido —

— Sabes eres maravillosa — Ada paga la cuenta mientras ve la hora , ya había pasado una hora desde que se sentaron y el museo ya debía cerrar pero cuando vieron como el sol parecía brillar mientras que Ada ve a la chica — Sabes para agradecerte este lindo día ¿ por que no vamos al parque de aquí enfrente ? Te prometo que después te llevare a tu casa —

— Pues no se... Digo usted es agradable pero ...—

— Entiendo que no confíes en mi pero créeme que no te lastimare — Al salir del museo , uno hombre se le pone en frente de ambas con una pistola , su aspecto era de un drogadicto y olor a alcohol barato — Mía , quédate atrás —

— Dame todo lo que traigas mujerzuela o te juro que te volare los sesos — Ada con aspecto calmado le quita la pistola con su mano izquierda para tomarlo de los hombro y golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo

— Es un bello dia y no lo estropearas — Ella toma a la niña de la mano y ambas cruzaron la calle para sentarse en la banca de la entrada — Lamento que hayas visto esa escena tan desagradable —

— ¿ Bromeas ? Eres lo máximo — Ada se sonroja de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de la niña quien la admiraba — Ese tipo llega y bang lo derribas en un segundo —

— Supongo que ya te darás cuenta que no te lastimaría — Con los brazos abiertos se lanza a la asiática — Tranquila , vas de 0 a 100 muy rápido — Al separarse , entran donde estaban las hamacas voladoras para divertirse un poco , Ada sin que ella lo supiera toma una foto de ambas en el parque de diversiones , Mía quien tenia un algodón de azúcar le ofrece a la mujer pero ella dudaba — Pues ... —

— Vamos , no perderás tu figura por una probada —

— Esta bien — La asiática toma una pequeña parte y la mastica para quedar sorprendida — Vaya , esto es delicioso ¿ Como no lo note antes ? — Mía quedaba confundida por lo que decía Ada quien mira al suelo pero ella le jala la mano — Pues... Esta es la primera vez que como un algodón de azúcar —

— ¿ Jamas comiste algodón de azúcar ? ¿ Helado , galletas , chocolates , malvaviscos ...Nada ? — Ada estaba muda ante las preguntas de la joven — ¿ Haz ido alguna vez a un parque de diversiones ? — Ella niega con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en un asiento para las visitas

— Mía , la verdad es que ... Esta es la primera vez que vengo ...—

— ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Por que lo dices ? —

— Mi infancia no fue muy feliz que digamos — Mía se sienta a escuchar la triste historia de Ada — Veras , el único recuerdo que tengo es que me encontraba en una escuela especial donde nos enseñaban ...Pues muchas cosas de negocios — Mía escuchaba atentamente mientras que ella parecía no quebrarse — No tuve una infancia , jamas fui a un parque , al cine o ni siquiera probé o comí un dulce —

— Entonces... — Mía toma la mano de Ada quien le da una sonrisa — Ven , vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido — Las dos comienzan a correr para ir a la montaña rusa , las dos se suben adelante donde Ada sonreía al ver alegre a la pequeña Kennedy y su corazón se llena de alegría al escuchar la voz de la niña , al pasar las horas las dos se reían a carcajadas , Ada no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña Kennedy que por extraña razón se sentía acogedora y segura en sus brazos — Rayos , ya son las seis , ya va a oscurecer —

— Ven , te llevo — Ada comienza a caminar a su auto y ella ve un lujoso auto color plateado pero ella duda en seguirla pero Ada ve como se quedaba congelada — Mía ... Se que tienes tus dudas pero hagamos algo , guíame para que quedes tranquila , te prometo que no te pasara nada — Ella le extiende el meñique y la joven de cabellos rubios lo aprieta con el suyo — Sube copiloto — Mía con un poco de duda sube y cierra la puerta — ¿ Por donde ? — Ella le señala todo el camino mientras que Ada tenia una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban en un brillo honesto — ¿ aquí es ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza pero Ada saca una especie de celular corto con un botón rojo y otro verde con una pantalla de vidrio y cubierta de metal , solo media seis centímetros — Si necesitas algo , aprieta el botón rojo y te juro que estaré ahí tan rápido como tu lo quieras —

— Gracias ... Supongo — Ella baja del auto y voltea para ver a Ada y con una sonrisa voltea para ver a su amiga — Gracias Ada — Mientras cerraba la puerta ella entra y escucha como el auto se marcha lentamente , Mía sube a su departamento para sacar la llave de la maceta y entrar a su casa , la joven rubia había olvidado su libreta de apuntes en el auto de la mujer de rojo pero cuando se tiro en el sofá enciende la televisión

— ¿ Mía ? —

— Papá — La niña sale corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien en una mano tenia unas cajas de pizzas — Oye ¿ Por que tardaste tanto ? —

— Si claro , yo también te quiero — Los dos se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Mía fue por unas gaseosas pero Leon estaba serio — Mía ¿ quieres ir a ver una película ? Quiero compensar lo de hoy —

— Papá no tienes que hacerlo se nota que estas cansado — El agente le refriega la cabeza , mientras comían la chica seguía mirando su celular que Leon estaba intrigado por lo que le pasaba a su hija

— ¿ Mía ...? ¿ Que tienes ? — Ella baja el celular y la cena termino , Leon levanto las cajas para aplastarlas en la basura , con los lazos la aprieta y sale del departamento al final del pasillo para desechar la bolsa en un vertedero donde iban los residuos del suelo pero cuando entra al departamento se sienta a ver la televisión pero escucha un golpe seco por lo que el agente de ojos azules toma su pistola para abrir la puerta del cuarto de su hija y ver como Ada depositaba el libro de apuntes de la chica de ojos verdes pero cuando se estaba por retirar voltea para sentir la pistola de Leon en su frente y la mirada seria del agente — Ada ...—

— ¿ Por que no nunca nos vemos sin que me apuntes con un arma de fuego ? — La espía de ojos esmeraldas lo toma y le da un beso para sacarlo del cuarto a la sala y el comienza a besar el cuello de Ada quien suelta un pequeño gemido de placer pero escucha como un paso los saca de trance y Ada sale corriendo al cuarto de Leon — Lo siento guapo — Mía se acerca para ver a su padre nervioso pero no le importa por lo que se va a dormir pero antes de que Ada se le escape de nuevo la toma del brazo — Leon no ...— El agente no la soltaba y la abrazo con fuerza — Solo fue un momento de debilidad , no tuvo que pasar —

— Entonces ¿ A que haz venido dos veces en menos de un mes ? — Ada no dice nada pero se pone tan fría como el hielo mientras se resistía — La ultima vez que viniste fue cuando ella tenia tan solo 10 meses de edad —

— Sabias que no puedo quedarme , ustedes dos están en peligro — Con un fuerte empujón se suelta del rubio quien la trata de volver a tomar pero ella se aleja — Lamento haberme alejado de ustedes pero me tienes que entender que no puedo dejar que les pase algo a ustedes dos , no me lo perdonaría —

— Si de verdad te preocupaba Mía , te hubieras quedado —

— Escucha , esos seis mese contigo fueron agradables pero no esperaras a que me quede en una casa a limpiarte y cocinarte ... Lo siento no es mi estilo guapo — Ella escucha como su celular suena y ve un mensaje de la nueva oferta de trabajo por lo que lo apaga y sin despedirse sale por la ventana , Leon se puso serio para tomar la decisión de que al empezar la academia de Mía , se mudarían cerca de la escuela de arte que tenia su hija para que no tengan que padecer los problemas por parte de Ada

— _Perdóname Leon pero no puedo formar parten de la familia que tanto deseas , se feliz con Mía_ — La asiática sube a su auto para atender la llamada — ¿ Hola ? ... Un nuevo trabajo ¿ eh ? Claro no tengo nada que hacer esta noche —

 **Continuara**


	3. Encargos Clandestinos

**Encargos Clandestinos**

Tras unas largas tres horas , Ada había llegado a su departamento , con suma tranquilidad abre la puerta para ver como un sobre estaba sobre la mesa a lo que ella decide levantarlo para abrirlo y ver una foto de un hombre con rasgos latino y se puede ver parte de un traje blanco y un peinado hacia atras con algunas canas en su peinado — ¿ Alguno sabe lo que es una puerta ? —

 _Estimada Srta Wong:_

 _Puedo notar que ya leyó el próximo objetivo_

 _el virus Morpho original se esta moviendo a todas las zonas de medio oriente_

 _Su objetivo es simple y claro_

 _Eliminar a Atorms , capturar el virus Morpho_

 _Traerlo ante mi presencia y su pago de 900 mil estará completo_

 _Albert Wesker_

— Parece que no tienes buenos modales Wesker — Ella va a su cuarto donde abre su propio armario pero saca un vestido celeste con flores doradas dejando ver una especie de agujero por lo que decide meter su dedo para revelar una armería privada , ella saca una pistola 9MM , un lanza garfios y un cuchillo de tres pulgadas — Necesito volver pronto — Ada baja por el ascensor pero cuando mira su celular ve las primeras fotos que tenia con Mia , las dos sonreían por el encantador día que habían tenido — _No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ahora_ — Al bajar saca sus llaves pero se da cuenta que no siente el mismo entusiasmo de siempre , como si le preocupara algo por lo que el sonido de su celular la saca de trance para ver un mensaje de Leon — Lo siento guapo pero no tengo tiempo — Ada decide apagar el aparato y se sube mientras conducía al aeropuerto y ve el avión de la corporación de la Post-Umbrella para subir y ver a un guardia armado con el emblema de color rojo y negro , ellos estaban armados con manera muy gruesa ya que era una ametralladora muy potente , ella se sienta mientras le sirven un vaso de licor con tres cubos de hielo — ¿ Cuanto tardaremos en llegar ? — El enmascarado no responde nada a lo que Ada solo lo ignora — Idiotas de Umbrella ¿ Por que Wesker no puede contratar personal eficiente ? — Han pasado ya tres horas y Ada solo se dedicaba a hacer un crucigrama — " Dios de la medicina y la belleza ... cinco letras " — Ada golpeaba la pluma contra la mesa mientras que uno de los soldados la mira

— Apolo —

— Gracias — Ada lo escribe en la revista pero ya estaba aburrida cuando ve todo el desierto — Tuve que haber traído mis botas para la arena — Tras descender , el soldado la lleva a un vehículo todo terreno haciendo que ellos dos lleven a la espía quien se protegía con un sombrero pero ella no despegaba la mano de su funda , tras varios minutos llegan a una fortaleza — Bueno aquí me bajo — Ada saca su lanzagarfios para disparar a la antena de radio y salir disparada dejando a los soldados atrás , con gran velocidad logra hacer un giro en el aire y caer de pie — Supongo que debí traer mi protector solar — Uno de los musulmanes le apunta con su AK-47 pero ella le lanza el cuchillo que atraviesa su pecho con suma facilidad , Ada con suma frialdad camina y lo toma para enfundarlo — ¿ Quien diría que Leon tenia la razón ? En distancias cortas es mejor un cuchillo — Con suma velocidad logra destapar unas rejas que protegían un ducto de ventilación para infiltrarse , mientras se arrastraba para a ver la primera rejilla donde ve a tres hombres sentado bebiendo de la botella — Jamas entenderé por que los guerrilleros no usan vasos , como si fuera tan difícil lavarlos — Mientras se arrastraba se detiene por que el olor le golpea a cara haciendo un gesto de asco , al acercarse se da cuenta que era un baño donde uno de los guerrilleros no tiraba de la cadena — Que asco , la higiene no es popular en medio oriente ... Oh por lo menos entre ellos — Tras varios metros mas , ve la que parecía la oficina de Atorms quien estaba sentado aspirando algo por la nariz , con sumo silencio baja pero cuando el guerrillero toma su ametralladora ella saca su pistola y la coloca en su cabeza — Mejor quítate eso de la nariz , créeme que es muy descortés — Una arma se apoya en su cabeza y ella lo suelta para ver como dos guerrilleros la rodeaban con sus ametralladoras

— Parece que Wesker se decidió salir con las suyas — El hombre de traje blanco mira como el vestido estaba un poco abierto mostrando sus piernas — Debo admitir... Que los tres hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo con una mujer hermosa —

— Me alagas pero el problema es que tengo otro compromiso — Ada se inclina hacia atras tomando los cañones de las armas y haciendo que ellos se asesinen , el hombre de blanco trata de tomar su arma pero ella lo golpea con una patada en el pecho clavando la punta de su taco en la parte blanca de su estomago haciendo que el jefe se sostenga con la mano y Ada ve la caja fuerte pasa sacar una especie de vara de metal con la punta de un USB , al conectarla en la base de la caja

— Pierdes tu tiempo jamas la abrirás por que es un código de 200 dígitos ...—

— Ya esta — El de blanco queda asombrado mientras que Ada gira la manivela para ver unos especies de tubo de laboratorio con un liquido rosado oscuro , ella simplemente los toma y los guarda en la maleta de metal color negro para ver la ventana y con un disparo destruye los cristales — Bueno , diría que fue un gusto pero estaría mintiendo — Con un balazo logra hacerle un agujero en la frente pero Ada salta por la ventana para comenzar a correr por la pista de vuelo y con un disparo un francotirador le arrebata la maleta , la asiática ve como el soldado saca el seguro y comienza a usarla como ametralladora , la espía escarlata comienza a correr hasta cubrirse detrás de un muro de metal pero ve como uno de los guerrilleros la toma y con la ametralladora le dispara pero Ada se cubre en el suelo — Y pensar que iba a traer mis botas nuevas — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr adelante del camino mientras disparaba sin mirar al francotirador quien se cubre en el borde del edificio y Ada da un salto con los brazos abiertos pero dispara su lanzagarfios para columpiarse y en el aire les quita la maleta con el virus — Muchas gracias , son muy amables — Uno de los guerrilleros tenia una ametralladora muy grande con municiones en el cuerpo y un ojo de vidrio , su brazo derecho tenia varios cráneos tatuados — Y yo que creí que John Rambo era exagerado — El soldado con la boina negra abre fuego contra Ada quien le dispara dos disparos quedando sin balas , pero el chaleco de metal le protege de los impactos — Bueno algo me dice que no llegare a ver el estreno de Dragon Ball Super — El asesino de músculos grandes le lanza varias granadas pesadas que ella escucha el silbido y sale corriendo pero la pesada granada explota haciendo que la fuerza de impacto la lance contra una ventana de vidrio , Ada había perdido su arma mientras se levantaba para ver como a puño limpio el soldado destruía la puerta de metal que empieza a ceder , una vez adentro comienza a disparar pero ella se lanza contra la pared pero no veía su pistola por ningún lado por lo que se da cuenta que la maleta no estaba por ningún lado — Supongo que no tienes intención de irte a casa temprano — La espia de Umbrella se desliza contra una puerta por lo que ve su pistola y la mole sale por la pared de materiales agrietados y con una patada la lanza a la plataforma inferior haciendo que ella se golpee contra un contenedor de petroleo

— ¿ Tienes problemas Ada ? — Wesker estaba sentado mirando la batalla contra el musculoso quien le disparaba — Se supone que esto es un paseo por el parque para ti —

— No tiene nada de malo hacer un poco de ejercicio — Los disparos seguían sonando mientras que Ada usa su lanzagarfios para salir a la antena de señal y el guerrillero le dispara pero ella se desliza por el pilar principal y cae a la base para salir corriendo y ver como las luces de la ametralladora le hacían impactar varios disparos en la antena de señal , la asiática sigue corriendo para saltar detrás de un contenedor de basura — Como dice el dicho " si quieres algo , tómalo y ya " — Con un poco de esfuerzo comienza a mover la caja pero las ruedas estaban un poco oxidadas pero aun así la empuja haciendo que los desperdicios caigan contra el soldado quien es enterrado entre maderas y metales blandos — Estos son los momentos en lo que me gustaría tener un desinfectante para manos — Con suma agilidad cae a la plataforma inferior y se mete a la cabina para tomar su pistola y cargarla , con sus pies en la arena comienza a caminar a la maleta pero escucha el seguro de la ametralladora y ella se cubre detrás de los pilares del fuerte mientras que con heridas y golpes , el soldado se acercaba disparando — ¿ Este Schwarzetonto no se da por vencido ? — La espía comienza a correr de nuevo pero usa su lanzagarfio para golpear la cara del soldado quien toma el garfio pero ella sonreía maliciosamente , con un botón comienza a electrocutar al soldado quien abre fuego contra Ada quien lo esquiva soltando el garfio — Es un oso muy fuerte — Ella ve como el soldado de piel morena carga de nuevo y ella se protege tras la columna de metal templado — Demonios ¿ Por que no termine de ver Rambo 2 ? — Ada saca una sonrisa y salta contra los otros pilares que el soldado comienza a disparar pero ella corria para esquivar y hacer que las balas destrocen la plataforma — ¿ No sabes hacer otra cosa que disparar con esa arma ? — Aun sangrando saca una granada pesada y se la lanza pero con un disparo certero golpea la granada haciendo que esta se raje empezándose a volver una luz color amarilla y explote haciendo caer las tres plataformas con el petroleo y el soldado quedando debajo de el , las llamas comienzan a quemar todo a su paso , ella camina para tomar el lanzagarfios y la maleta pero cuando enciende su celular ve a Wesker sentado con una pierna cargada en la otra y los dedos entrecruzados — Bien , aquí están tus juguetes de laboratorio —

— Perfecto , ahora bien ... el helicóptero te recogerá en el punto alfa-3 así que espero que te guste caminar —

Ada enciende su celular y ve como uno de los transportes estaba con mas de la mitad del tanque — Bueno como decía mi madre " para que caminar si puedes conducir " — Ella se sube y con su cuchillo abre el circuito de encendido para pelar dos cables y encender el Jeep — Supongo que tendré un momento de paz — Ada hace los cambios pero una mano quemada la toma de la ropa y la lanza varios metros a la arena haciendo que ella caiga cara abajo tragando un poco de arena — No me esperaba esto cuando dije un día de playa — El soldado quien había perdido un brazo , estaba con el cuerpo quemado y cicatrices en toda la cara ve como ella se levanta sacudiéndose la ropa — Oye grandote ¿ acaso tienes 7 vidas o que ? —

El gigante da un grito y sale corriendo para atraparla del cuello pero ella le golpea con una patada la cara que no hizo mas que enojarlo , con suma fuerza la lanza contra el auto y ve como saca un machete — Te voy a asesinar —

— Oh , entonces la mole sabe hablar , creí que la evolución debía ir adelante y no hacia atrás — Con gran velocidad esquiva un corte arrancando parte del techo de Jeep , Ada saca su cuchillo cortando parte del abdomen pero no le hizo nada , con su mano la toma de la cara y la empuja varias veces contra el auto pero ella le hace un corte en la vena bajo el musculo de su brazo que hace que el gigante comience a debilitarse — Lo siento pero no importa que tan fuerte seas , la perdida es muy grande — Ada simplemente toma la valija para subirse al Jeep y desaparecer antes que la mole se levante — Hace como medio siglo que no hablo con Mía , me pregunto que estará haciendo —

— El helicóptero llegara dentro de veinte minutos , si no estas ahí tendrás que salir de ahi con tus medios — La llamada se corta pero Ada solo enciende su celular para ver como Leon había subido una nueva foto con su hija en el zoológico y una sonrisa — Te vez muy guapo Leon —

En el Zoológico , los Kennedy estaban viendo a los pandas pero el rubio sentía una especie de cosquilla en la nariz para soltar un estornudo — ¿ Papá estas bien ? —

— Si , creo que me estoy resfriando —

— Oh alguien esta hablando de ti —

Tras varios minutos , la espía ve como el helicóptero se acercaba , ella se sube pero ve como varios vehículos llegaban mientras los soldados bajaban armados pero ella ya estaba en el aire y escuchaba como las balas golpeaban las gruesas corazas del tanque con hélice , tras un largo viaje aterriza en la central principal de la Post Umbrella para comenzar a caminar por un laboratorio y llegar a la oficina principar de la central y ver a Wesker sentado como siempre para ver entrar a Ada con la maleta — Temo que los musulmanes no son buenos aliados —

— No son mi problema , el mundo ya es un caos y no importa lo que quieran los demas — Wesker voltea la computadora para que Ada mire como la transferencia se hacia y quedaba completa , ella le entrega la maleta para ver como las cinco muestras y el cierra la maleta — Bueno ... Es todo por ahora — Ada se da la vuelta pero sale caminando para subir a su auto pero ve un sombrero blanco con una cinta azul y una flor de un tono mas claro — _¿ Por que debo comprarla ? ¿ Quizás sea amable llevarle un regalo a Mia ?_ — Con ojos de hipnotista se baja para caminar unas calles y entrar a la tienda donde se ve que una señora con años en su carrera estaba sentada tejiendo — Buenas tardes , acabo de ver un sombrero en su vitrina y quiera llevarmelo — La anciana lo toma y se lo entrega pero ella lo ve — ¿ Puede envolverlo ? Es un regalo para mi hija — Con gran velocidad es envuelto para regalo , Ada paga con unos billetes de 100 y sale a su auto para encenderlo , al llegar a su departamento ve como todo le parecía mas callado que de costumbre , se veia triste , era la primera vez que lo notaba por lo que decide tomar su celular y marcar de manera rápida — Hola Leon —

— ¿ Ada ? Son las 11 de la noche ¿ que sucede ? —

— Nada ... Solo quería hablar contigo ¿ esta todo bien allá ? — Leon no entendía que sucedía pero le responde afirmativamente — ¿ Como esta Mía ? —

— Ella esta bien —

— Me alegro — El silencio se hizo escuchar mientras que la respiración de Ada se aceleraba — Pasare en 20 minutos , solo quiero hablar contigo —

— Ok estaré esperándote , si quieres podemos tomar un café —

— Eres muy gentil — Cuando la llamada se corto , ella se apresuro a sacarse su vestido maltratado para ponerse uno un poco mas fresco , al subir a su auto llevaba aun la caja de color rosado con un listón dorado y una gran duda en ella

 **Continuara**


	4. El Pesar de Ada

**El Pesar de Ada**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos pero Leon estaba sentado en la entrada del departamento esperando a Ada pero ya se había demorado mucho pero no le extrañaba de que ella tardara tanto por lo que decide entrar a su departamento pero cuando entra ve a la espía usando su cafetera , ella voltea para ver al agente y recibirlo con una taza caliente de café — ¿ No sabes usar la puerta ? — La mujer de ojos verdes le da un beso en la mejilla y le entrega la taza y ella se sienta en frente de el — ¿ Que excusa me podrás ahora ? —

— Sabes que no pueden vernos juntos — Ella sopla el café y le da un sorbo — ¿ Sigues comprando este café espantoso ? — Con una mirada se da cuenta de que el tenia el ceño fruncido

— Supongo que no viniste a criticar mi marca de café — Ella mueve la caja con su pie dejando al agente de ojos azules sorprendido por el color de la caja y el listón — ¿ Es para mi ? —

— No seas ridículo , es para Mía — El agente abre la caja pero ve el enorme sombrero para ponérselo y cargar su cabeza en el puño con toque coqueto sacandole una pequeña risa a la espía quien estaba sonriendo — Quítate eso o dudare de tu masculinidad —

— Auch — El empaca de nuevo el sombrero y Ada le dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y se levanta para sacar un billete de 5 y se lo arroja a Leon haciéndolo enojar mientras lo miraba — Conserva el cambio del café guapo — El toma la muñeca de Ada quien se suelta para sentir los brazos del agente en su cintura — No tienes que irte ahora —

— Se que te sonara trillado , pero no puedo quedarme contigo y con Mía — De una manera muy dura se suelta de el agente de cabellos rubios por lo que se acerca a la puerta — Lo siento guapo pero no puedo pensar ahora , estoy muy cansada — Con un pequeño y delicado golpe cierra la puerta para escuchar como sonaba su celular y ver que era Claire

— ¿ Claire ? — La joven rubia se había levantado de su cama para ver a su padre con la caja junto a el pero no sabia que hablaba con su mejor amiga en el celular — Si lo tengo aquí ...— Mía vio la caja para pensar que era para ella por lo que se acerca disimulando — Si , nos vemos mañana Claire — Tras voltear a ver a Mía levantada quien estaba algo dormida — ¿ Mía ? ¿ Que haces levantada tan tarde ? —

— ¿ Que es eso ? — El agente mira la caja para tomarla con sus dos manos y dársela a la niña quien la abre y sorprendido al ver el magnifico sombrero que era tan hermoso como precioso — Papá ... Yo... —

— Te dije que te compensaría — Los dos se abrazaron mientras que Leon siente su celular y ver que era Claire — Hola ... Claire ... Oye , mañana iremos a la playa con Mía ¿ Quieres venir ? ... Ok te veré mañana a las 10:00 — Con una sonrisa le acaricia la cabellera mientras que los dos deciden para sacar una canasta mientras que Mía iba a la alacena por pan y fue a la nevera para hacer unos emparedados , ella llena con jugo los termos — Bueno , es media noche y si quieres estar en forma mañana te recomiendo que vayas a dormir — La niña hace caso por lo que abraza al agente de ojos azules y este le corresponde el abrazo y se pierde en su cuarto , tras despertar a una hora ve a Mia en la sala tratando de inflar una pelota de playa — Eso se infla en la playa — Leon se levanta para acercarse y ver todo empacado , la canasta , las mantas , las sombrilla , la comida y todo lo demás que necesitaban hasta que ve como su padre sacaba un pequeño juego de tenis de playa — Creo que es todo — La niña trataba de inflar la pelota de playa pero se desinflaba

— No se que hacer para dejar inflada esta basura —

— Mía... — La niña respira hondo mientras que Leon se cambia de ropa a unos pantalones azules , una camisa sin manga blanca ve a su hija con unos pantalones cortos color rosado , una camisa sin manga amarillo y su hermoso sombrero — Bueno espero que Claire llegue a tiempo —

— Oye , espero a que abras la puerta — Leon se sorprende por el sonido del timbre varias veces para ver a su amiga pelirroja con una sombrilla en el hombro y unos anteojos de sol que sostenía en su cabeza — Te tardaste mucho Leon — Tras una larga espera de cargar todo en su auto ve como la camisa simple color agua marina de claire resaltaba su figura , tras conducir varios minutos , Mía sale corriendo mientras los dos descargaban todo lo que habían traído , la pequeña de los Kennedy se libera de sus sandalias de playa y se lanza al agua pero esta sale corriendo mientras se sostenía el cuerpo — ¿ No me digas que no te gusta el agua fría ? — La pelirroja se suelta de su falda de playa para revelar la parte inferior de un traje de baño de una pieza — Oye ¿ que tal un partido de paleta ? — Las dos mujeres quienes estaban jugando mientras que Leon estaba sentado descansando bajo la sombrilla hasta que la pelota lo golpea en la cara para levantarse con la bola en la mano

— Bolita por favor — El rubio se la lanza a la pelirroja quien da un golpe seco con la paleta haciendo esforzar mas a la hija de Kenendy quien vuelve a dormir mientras que las chicas jugaban , Claire estaba muy entusiasmada por pasar tiempo con la niña que ayudaba a criar desde que tenia 1 año , la menor de los Redfield estaba empatada con los puntos mientras que el agente estaba profundamente dormido pero ya cansada , Claire se sienta para ver las olas acercarse , mientras Mía se ponía a explorar la playa en busca de algunas almejas o algunas ostras en el borde de la playa para sentir el fuerte viento que se lleva volando el sombrero haciendo que suelte la cubeta para salir corriendo detrás del sombrero mientras que ve como aterriza en la arena y vuelve a tomar vuelo para que ella se aleje mas de la zona costera a una parte de la playa poco habitada por los turistas , cuando ve que una mano lo atrapa y ella ve a una mujer asiática con un vestido de playa de medio muslo abierto y un escote pronunciado , un sombrero similar al de ella dejando a la niña asombrado

— Bueno , Bueno , bueno , bueno ¿ que tenemos aquí ? — Ella se pone de rodilla para colocarle el sombrero — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ Acaso no me reconoces Mía ? —

— Lo siento pero siente esto como un Deja Bu — La pequeña rubia se ajusta su sombrero — Es curioso que nos veamos de nuevo y atrape algo que se me salio de nuevo —

— Digamos que soy ... Como tu ángel guardián — La niña estaba confundida , con su mano temblorosa se acerca para chocar sus dedo en su hombro derecho , una y otra y otra y otra vez pero ella le atrapa el dedo — Mía , no necesitas hacer eso por que me duele —

— Sabes la otra vez leí que los ángeles son las criaturas mas hermosas del universo — Ada suelta una sonrisa y la toma de la cabeza para besarla haciendo que ella se sonroje al sentir los cálidos labios de Ada — ¿ Que sucede Mía ? ¿ Acaso me pase un poco ? —

— No ... Solo ... Me resulto familiar ... — Ella la abraza con fuerza para mirar como sus ojos vidriosos esmeraldas parecían tener luz propia pero un grito de Leon la saca de trance para ver a su padre — ¡ Aquí esto ! ... Ven te agradara conocer a mi ... Papá — Al darse cuenta que no había nadie se da cuenta que la mujer no estaba por ningún lado , ella comienza a mirar entra las sombrillas para ver a la mujer que le caía bien pero no estaba por ningún lado

— Mía ¿ Por que te fuiste así ? — Leon la ve distraída y un poco ruborizada , no lograba entender lo que pasaba — ¿ Mía ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si ... — Ella caminaba lentamente junto a su padre pero ella miraba por todos lados mientras que buscaba a la extraña mujer pero no veía nada solo sombrillas en la playa — Papá ¿ crees en los ángeles ? —

— ¿ Umh ? — La niña lo mira con sus ojos cristalizados pero ella le volvió a preguntar lo mismo — Si Mía , creo que existen los ángeles por que uno llego a mi vida hace 12 años y todavía sigue conmigo — La niña comienza a cantar una canción mientras sostenía la mano de Leon quien estaba extrañado pero cuando siente que alguien los observaba , a lo lejos ve como Claire abrazaba arrodillada a Mía , en su interior algo se formo , se llamaban celos , el agente de cabellera rubia estaba abrazando a claire quien tenia un traje de baño empapado mostrando un cuerpo exquisito , tanto que Leon no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír de manera atrevida , por un lado se sentía bien por verlos tan feliz con la menor de los Redfield quien estaba muy apegado a el pero por el otro se sentía adolorida por que perdia tiempo pero ella se tuvo que salir , al llegar a su auto se da cuenta de que algo resbalaba por su mejilla , cuando se mira al espejo ve que era una lagrima — Que raro ...—

— ¿ Leon ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si supongo que no debe ser nada — Tras un día en la playa , Leon cargaba todo y Claire cargaba a Mía quien dormía en su hombro — Supongo que el año que viene estará muy grande para que la cargues —

— Oye te eh ayudado a criarla desde que tenia un año y créeme que era la primera vez que amamantaba a un bebé — Leon se sonrojo por lo que ella dijo pero noto la mirada de Leon — Oye , es natural que una mujer genere leche por que así se puede ayudar a un bebé en caso de que tuviera hambre —

— Me agrada que los de Terra Save ayuden de otra manera que no sea enfundar un arma — Al entrar al auto nota como la figura de Claire se marcaba en su traje de baño , este sacude su cabeza varias veces para encender el auto y llegar a su casa donde el auto de Claire estaba esperando a la pelirroja — Bueno ... Gracias por este día Claire —

— De nada , sabes también me divertí mucho hoy — Ella se sube al auto y baja la ventana de su lado para ver al agente a los ojos — Nos vemos guapo , gracias por todo — En el ocaso se perdía mientras que el cargaba a su hija , al llegar a su departamento y acuesta a su hija para dejar todo en la sala pero ve una sombra en su cuarto , este toma un cuchillo de su cocina para hacerle frente a la sombra y ver que era Ada parada como si nada pero su respiración se aceleraba y sus ojos mas brillosos

— ¿ Ada ? — Este baja el cuchillo para dejarlo sobre la repisa — ¿ Que haces aquí ? — Ella con el puño derecho apretado lo golpea con fuerza haciendo que Leon quede confundida por la actitud de Ada quien sale corriendo por la ventana y con la agilidad de un felino desaparece entre las sombras , esta se levanta para ver que no estaba por ningún lado — ¡ Mujeres...! —

Al llegar a su departamento ella da un puñetazo a la pared con tanta furia que rompe la cerámica de la pared haciendo que caiga en tres partes para romperse en el suelo , Ada estaba enfadada como nunca mientras apretaba los ojos y con otro golpe con menor fuerza choca su puño izquierdo contra la pared pero esta le dolía — Maldita sea — Con un tono mas calmado toma una botella de vino italiano y comienza a beber de manera tranquila pero ella recordaba como ella se había abrazado a su hija y como la había besado cuando era una bebita recién nacida , con gran rabia apretaba sus ojos para evitar que caigan sus lagrimas , durante toda la noche vaciaba botella tras botella hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá

 **Continuara**


	5. Sucumbiendo al Deseo

**Sucumbiendo al Deseo**

Tras despertar en su sofá con el rayo de luz en sus ojos , Ada se da cuenta que el dolor era increíble , su cabeza pesaba una tonelada y el mas mínimo ruido generaba que le doliera , sus ojos no se diferenciaban de la resaca y la mala postura de sueño pero no le importaba , fue a su tocador donde se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior y se empezó a duchar , cuando abrió la llave se da cuenta que el agua estaba fría por lo que decide esperar hasta escuchar su celular pero cuando lo toma se da cuenta que era el rastreador de Mía , con una sonrisa sale de su departamento para encontrar a la pequeña Mía quien la había llamado pero ella no entendía por que era el llamado quizás de emergencia ; Mía se encontraba en su cuarto cuando vio el pequeño aparato donde solo había dos botones , uno verde con el dibujo del teléfono y otro de color rojo con el dibujo del teléfono con una cruz — No esperaba tu llamado — Mía voltea asustada para ver a Ada con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados — La única razón por la que te di ese teléfono era para en caso de emergencias —

— Lo siento pero siento curiosidad — La chica de cabellos rubios lo coloco en su cinturón para usarlo como hebilla y modelar delante del espejo — Aunque este metal es fascinante —

— Bueno ya que me llamaste ¿ Que puedo hacer por ti ? — La chica la mira pero Ada salta del marco de la ventana para tocar el piso con los pies — Ah decir verdad no tengo ninguna intención de que te duermas tarde —

— Ya pareces mi padre — La espía se da cuenta que ella estaba sola por lo que trata de relajarse , Mía se sienta en la cama cargando su cabeza en sus manos — Mi papá no estará por tres días — La mujer sonríe para sentarse de lado de su acompañante — Es horrible estar sola en este departamento , todos son hombres de negocios y no hay nadie con quien divertirse una tarde de viernes —

— Oye si tu padre no esta yo si , yo puedo ser tu amiga — Ella saca su celular para rechazar la llamada dejando confundida a su acompañante — No te preocupes , no es nadie importante —

— Una fiesta — Ada queda sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Mía quien tenia una sonrisa — Llamare a mis amigos y podremos hacer una fiesta aquí , total mi papá no va a estar —

— Lo siento pero no soy organizadora y si tu padre no esta no deberías tener invitados desconocidos — La chica estaba escribiendo en su teléfono — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? ¿ Acaso vas a hacer fiesta sabiendo que tu padre no esta en Washington ? —

— Mira , hago la fiesta esta noche , limpio todo en la mañana y mi papá llega en la noche — Ada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , la pequeña Mía Kennedy era un tanto rebelde y desobediente como su madre — El jamas se enterara —

— Créeme que no puedo digerir que lo desobedezcas — Ella se levanta y ve como la casa parecía vacía casi parecido a su departamento — Oye ¿ por que no vamos a pasear ? —

— ¿ A pasear ? Oye ¿ por que no vamos a lo de mis amigas para que te conozcan ? — La mirada de Ada se volvió casi petrificada lo que Mía se empezaba a desconfiar de la mujer de rojo que estaba en su presencia — Oye ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ No quieres ir ? —

— No es eso ... Es que ... Por ahora nadie debe saber que estoy aquí — La chica respira hondo por lo que se sienta en la cama y se traga la frustración — Oye ¿ por que no vamos a pasear ? A ti te gusta salir afuera —

— Ada ¿ de verdad eres un ángel ? —

— Uhm ... Eso es difícil de confirmar , eh cometido errores en el pasado pero me redimí con el tiempo — Ella ve un mensaje pero no lo abre y la chica de melena rubia sale del cuarto para que ella vea como una especie de cuaderno de dibujo — ¿ Es tuyo ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa comienza a ojear los libros de Mía quien estaba en la cocina — Eres muy buena ¿ haz pensado en ser artista ? —

— Esa es la idea , yo quiero ser artista ... Es como ... En lo que soy buena — Cuando se sienta en la mesa le entrega un vaso de jugo y unas galletas dulces — Mi papá cree que voy a seguir su ejemplo pero ya decidí , lo acepto bien y es mas me dará pena cuando vaya a la academia —

— ¿ Academia ? ¿ A que te refieres ? —

— Es como un internado para señoritas , solo maestras de arte y clase tras clase de lo que quiero ser — Ada entristeció un poco pero a lo que Mía nota su mirada — ¿ Sucede algo ? —

— No ... Nada ...— Ada mira a la chica y con un abrazo se aferra a la niña quien cierra los ojos para corresponderle el abrazo y ella la vuelve a besar en la cabeza — Eres una joven muy especial Mía , pase lo que pase , ocurra lo que ocurra te prometo que estaré siempre que me necesites —

— Ojala mi madre lo hubiera echo — Ella queda confundida por las palabras de la pequeña Kennedy — Mi padre no habla de ella , quizás le resulte doloroso — La niña de ojos verdes saca una especie de carta escrita con letra cursiva de color rosado con un beso en la carta — Es la única prueba que tengo de mi madre —

— ¿ La estas buscando ? —

— Necesito saber por que nos dejo a mi papá y a mi — Con un leve dobles la guarda en su bolsillo — Quizás ella no sentía nada por mi padre o no tenia ganas de ser madre — Dentro de Ada sentía como su corazón se partía en cientos de pedazos pero no dijo nada — Mira la primera letra ... Esto significa que sea quien sea tiene un alto ego y complejo narcisista —

— ¿ Narcisista ? —

— Si , que se cree mas de lo que es — Ella se estaba enfadando con cada palabra pero un pequeño dolor de cabeza se formo en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza — En otros casos puedo notar que se siente con profunda tristeza y melancolía por como esta formada —

— Oye Sherlock , se nota que tienes talento para las investigaciones ¿ Por que no le hiciste caso a tu papá para empezar como el —

— No sabes lo que yo se — Ella le da un trago a su bebida mientras que su amiga estaba segura de lo que hablaba su pequeña amiga — Cuando tenia cinco años ...—

 _Flash Back_

Mia había tenido una pesadilla por lo que se levanta de su cama y sale al cuarto de su padre donde lo ve acostado agitado , su sudor resbalaba por su cara y sus puños apretado murmurando palabras ; Abrazando su oso de peluche se acerca con cuidado para ver a su padre quien estaba moviéndose en la cama por lo que ella se sube a la cama y con sus manitas le aprieta la pierna a Leon quien se levanta dando un grito de ira sacando su arma y apuntando a todos lados viendo como Mía estaba asustada llorando , el guarda su arma y la invita a dormir a su lado para que no tenga mas pesadillas

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y entonces saco su arma y empezó a apuntar de un lado a otro — Ada le apretaba la mano y la miraba con pena mientras ella hablaba — Todas las noches me escondía bajo las sabanas para no tener miedo —

— Es humano tener miedo Mía , no tienes que avergonzarte — Ella le levanta la mirada dándole una sonrisa — Creo que hasta tu padre tiene miedo de perderte — Ella mira un cuadro donde el la tenia en sus brazos cuando era una simple bebé de dos años , el agente de cabellos rubios estaba con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con una mirada esperanzadora — Tu debes pensar que el te ama y eres lo mejor que le paso a su vida —

— Lo se y no quiero decepcionarlo — Ada no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero estaba orgullosa de ella quien le dedica una sonrisa

— Solo sigue tu corazón Mía , sigue tus instintos por que nunca se equivocan — Las dos se levantan para salir por la puerta — Es mas , sigamos nuestros instintos y vayamos a pasear un rato , cuando volvamos podremos comer algo —

— Oh esta bien N.T.C. —

— ¿ N.T.C. ? —

— No te compliques — Ella suelta una sonrisa por lo que Mía cierra la puerta a sus espaldas pero Ada debia ser cautelosa , aun no estaban fuera de peligro

 **Continuara**


	6. El Primer Atentado

**El Primer Atentado**

Un grupo de agentes gubernamentales se adentraba en una central de la antigua Umbrella , solo cuatro agentes encabezados por el mejor agente del gobierno quienes lo seguían a pesar de que caminaban con cuidado , los tres acompañantes estaban enmascarados mientras que Leon usaba una especie de celular para encontrar la localización por lo que los cuatro escuchan como la tapa de un contenedor se cae al suelo alertando a los agentes — ¿ Que demonios...? — Los tres apuntan para ver como la tapa aun giraba en el suelo — Falsa alarma , continúen — Tras caminar unos momentos entran a un cruce de cuatro caminos y con las espaldas juntas escuchan como algo es arrastrado , el mas joven ve como algo con forma de si una serpiente se tratara — Quietos , no pierdan la calma —

— Tu eres el experto — El compañero vio como su chaleco negro estaba suelto y con sus manos lo ajusta para ver a que dos de sus amigos , uno que fumaba un habano pequeño y el otro quien masticaba un chicle de menta — ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas en esto ? —

— Desde que tengo edad — Tras avanzar , el que fumaba deja caer su habano pero cuando se agacha a levantarlo ve que estaba cubierto de baba y al mirar hacia arriba ; Unas mandíbulas lo atrapan haciendo que los tres escuchan el grito para ver como de la cintura para abajo se ve como era su compañero , los tres soldados abren fuego peor la criatura desaparece — ¡ Demonios ! Salgamos de aquí — Los tres empiezan a correr en dirección a una puerta para abrirlo y con la fuerza de sus brazos logran cerrarla para escuchar como esa cosa la golpea con fuerza — Escuchen , necesitamos salir de aquí para que purguen el lugar —

— Cuenta conmigo — El soldado comienza a masticar el chicle pero cuando voltea ve con la boca abierta como varios tubos enormes contenían un liquido celeste claro y varios cuerpos en descomposición pero parecían estar vivos ya que tenían tubos para respirar — Oigan , vean esto ...— Los tres quedan asombrados por lo que veían — ¿ Que creen que sea ? —

— No lo se , pero no me quedare a averiguarlo — Al cargar su ametralladora se da vuelta para ver como uno de los cuerpos rompe el tubo con sus garras para atraparlo del cuello y este empieza a disparar a quemarropa por lo que Leon y con su amigo lo tratan de defender a su compañero pero este es destazado como si nada

— ¡ Lenny ! — El compañero de Leon comienza a disparar su arma contra la B.O.W. quien retrocede pero el soldado carga su arma de nuevo pero este estira su lengua haciendo que Leon lance su cuchillo cortando la lengua de la B.O.W. de piel gris con un cráneo de fuera y unos ojos negros — Maldito ..— El soldado sale corriendo para atrapar al monstruo por lo que empieza a disparar — ¿ Donde estas ? —

— ¡ Sandder ! — El de negro voltea para ver como la criatura con su garra derecha le atraviesa el pecho arrancando su corazón de un solo golpe — ¡ No ! Maldito — El agente de ojos azules comienza a disparar pero la cosa corría por las paredes y con su lengua golpea en el pecho a Leon y lo lanza contra la mesa , este se levanta y sale corriendo para sacar una granada de mano — Trágate esto — Con un buen golpe arroja su granada contra la B.O.W. quien la atrapa con su lengua y se la traga haciendo que explote en cientos de pedazos — Hunniga , Hunnigan ... Necesito salir de aqui , esto esta infectado de armas Bio-Orgánicas —

— Recibido Leon , te sacaremos de aquí pero ten cuidado —

El agente comienza a correr por el laboratorio pero las puertas comienzan a cerrarse y el agente ve en las pantallas como las armas empiezan a romper los tubos con sus garras pero Leon carga su ametralladora y sale corriendo por un pasillo , cuando llega al final se da cuenta que era solo una pared — Carajo ...— El agente saca su celular para ver como el mapa le indicaba que habia una puerta y con su arma le dispara a la cerradura para ver como se abre — ¿ Por donde se sale de esta casa de la risa ? — El agente escucha como dos Lickers se acercaban a el y con su arma comienza a disparar pero ellos esquivaban los balazos por lo que este comienza a correr y con un lenguetazo lo derriba pero el le corta la lengua con un cuchillo , el segundo salta sobre Leon quien se lo quita de encima con una patada pero este aterriza con sus patas extendidas — Odio a los Lickers — El agente coloca el seguro y con un solo disparo le abre la cabeza al B.O.W. quien sale corriendo contra el y al retirar el seguro comienza la lluvia de balas que derriban al Licker , el que tenia la lengua cortada lo comienza a acechar pero el agente le dispara pero este comienza a correr hacia el pero se queda sin balas por lo que esquiva la mordida del ser quien le arrebata la ametralladora pero Leon toma su pistola y le dispara varias veces dejando en el suelo al monstruo — Hasta luego — Con un ultimo balazo le vuela la cabeza

— ¿ Leon ? ¡ Leon contesta ! —

— ¿ Hunnigan ? Esta cloaca esta infestada hasta el techo —

— Lo se , sal de ahi por que enviaran tres aviones a purgar las instalaciones — El agente estaba confundido por el camino que tenia que elegir — Tienes solo 6 minutos —

— Recibido — Leon toma su ametralladora pero este no tenia balas por lo que decide dejarla y comenzar a correr con su pistola en la mano mientras que las alarmas sonaban advirtiendo que el momento se acercaba , la destrucción de todo a su paso pero el seguía corriendo para ver la entrada que estaba custodiada por una especie de salamandra que entre sus dientes tenia a su compañero entre sus dientes por lo que Leon con un tono serio comienza a dispararle con su pistola pero este mira al agente para soltar el medio cuerpo y saltar sobre Leon quien se desliza en el suelo esquivando el ataque pero ve como el medio cuerpo tenia una especie de cinturón con granadas , el agente de ojos azules corre para tomarla y ver como la salamandra sin ojos quien le enseñaba los dientes — Que tengas buen provecho — El agente le lanza el cinturón haciendo que ella lo atrapa y Leon le dispara haciendo volar a la criatura contra la pared y este ve llegar los aviones , el agente enciende su comunicador — Oigan ya era hora —

— Lo siento nos detuvimos por una hamburguesa — Los aviones comienzan a disparar misiles contra las centrales subterráneas pero la salamandra mutada sale completamente herida y Leon comienza a correr mientras le disparaba con las pocas balas que tenían — Te cubriremos —

— Eso espero — Los jet abren fuego con balas de grueso calibre destrozando su cuerpo y con un misil lo destruyen volviéndolo pedazos — Bien , gracias —

Tras horas de viaje , el agente llega a la central de la D.S.O. agotado y con un hambre voraz , al llegar a su escritorio se echa para cerrar sus ojos un momento pero escucha como una carpeta cae y ve a su hermosa compañera — Deja de holgazanear , tienes que hacer tu informe —

— Quizás el lunes — El agente la toma del escote de la camisa con su dedo indice y le da un pequeño beso en los labios dejándola sorprendida — Iré a casa por que estoy muerto — Tras un largo viaje llega a su departamento pero se da cuenta que Mía no esta y decide llamarle para saber donde se encuentras pero se alerta cuando no contesta — ¿ Mía ? Es papá quiero saber como estas , por favor contéstame — El agente se coloca una chaqueta limpia para salir a la calle a buscar a su hija — ¿ Donde puedes estar Mía ? —

En un parque a varias cuadras del complejo de departamentos , se encontraba Ada en el borde del lago con su hija tratando de empujar el bote en forma de cisne — Sabes , siempre quise navegar en el lago —

— Entonces hagamos esto — Las dos dan un salto para empezar a pedalear y el bote comienza a mover mientras las dos se reian — Vaya y pensar que perdí tanto tiempo ..—

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

— No ... Nada ...— Ada aprieta con suavidad la mano de su pequeña amiga quien le sonríe y las dos siguen pedaleando hasta pasar por el puente para ver una enredadera con flores rosadas a lo que la chica de ojos verdes comienza a sacar fotos con su celular y ver varias plantas acuáticas con cisnes de verdad y con ranas y algunos patos — Es increíble como siempre me la paso bien contigo —

— Yo también ... Sabes eres un ángel de la guarda muy divertido — Ada suelta una sonrisa mientras agacha la cabeza pero conservando la sonrisa — Oye nadie te habla ni siquiera me preguntaron , sera que no te pueden ver —

— Si , soy muy buena en eso — Mía pedalea con mas fuerza hasta llegar al otro lado del lago pero dan la vuelta y con los panes duros comienzan a alimentar a los patos — Es increíble como el día puede ser tan increíble —

— Ojala pudiera llevarte con mis amigas — La ex de Umbrella sonríe para arrojar las ultimas migajas al agua para ver a los pequeños peces comiendo en la superficie — Lindos animales — Tras llegar a la orilla se sientan a comer algodón de azúcar mientras que Ada empezaba a mirar para todos lados con un tono mas serio — _¿ Por que me siento tan nerviosa ? Siempre me importo Mía pero no quiero verla sufrir —_ El agente logra diferenciar a Mía sentada en la orilla del lago con el algodón a medio comer — _Demonios ... ¿ No estabas en medio oriente ?_ —

— Es mi papá , ¿ por que no lo conoces...? — Mía voltea pero la mujer de vestido rojo no estaba — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Donde estas ? —

— ¡ Mía ! — Leon llega para abrazar a la chica quien estaba confundida — Mía ¿ por que te fuiste sin avisar ? Me preocupe por ti —

— Yo... Yo... Yo...— Ella no ve a Ada por ningún lado — Lo siento es que me sentía demasiado encerrada pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar —

— Esta bien , vamos a casa — Los dos se tomaron de la mano mientras que la chica Kennedy deja la varilla de plástico en el cesto de basura para subir al auto y empezar a buscar a su amiga de rojo pero no la encontraba — ¿ Mía ? ¿ Buscas a alguien ? —

— No ... Solo quiero ver afuera ... —

 **Continuara**


	7. Wesker Ataca parte I

**Wesker Ataca Parte I**

El día se abría de nubes para darle paso al sol , Mía emocionada abre los ojos para ver que en su despertador figuraba las 6:30 AM y que solo faltaban treinta minutos para levantarse pero no le importó por lo que se levanta para ir a la cocina y encontrar a su padre preparando el desayuno quedando asombrada — ¿ Que ? ¿ No pensaste que lo olvidaría verdad ? — Ella se sienta para ver como unos waffles con jarabe sobre ellos y un cuadrito de mantequilla que se derretía — Hoy es tu día Mía , te deseo lo mejor —

— ¿ Me llevaras a la academia ? —

— Por su puesto , no quiero perderme la bienvenida a los estudiantes — El agente ve como el café soltaba un poco de humo pero el lo sopla y le da un sorbo — Ademas quiero saludarte antes que te vayas —

— Oye , sabes que saldré los fines de semanas ... Si no me castigan — Leon suelta una sonrisa y le frota la cabeza para darle un beso en el centro de la cabeza — Por cierto , quiero saber si tengo todo lo necesario — Mientras Leon comía una tostada con queso y jamón , su hija revisaba todo los materiales pero se da cuenta que todo esta en orden el agente ve que ya había pasado media hora por lo que decide quitarse la ropa usada para colocarse una camisa azul muy profundo , unos pantalones negros , sus botas y un chaleco negro con sus clásicos guantes — Mía ¿ Ya estas lista para la academia ? — Ella sale con su uniforme y su falda estaba sostenida por unos pantalones con tela calza y sus zapatos negros — _Es increíble el parecido a Ashley_ — Los dos bajan para que el agente vea una especie de volante que estaba en su auto y darse cuenta que era de una pizzeria — Bien , ponte el cinturón —

— Estoy emocionada ¿ quieres conocer a mi maestra ? —

— Y luego me pedirás que la invite a cenar y al cine — Tras aguantar 30 minutos de música pop Leon cambia la estación para escuchar su canción favorita — Que bien , el juego de la vida —

— Oye , yo estaba escuchando — Cuando trata de encontrar la estación se detiene en las noticias — ¿ Que ? —

 _Se nos ha informado que los atacantes resistieron varios disparos , la policía_

 _los siguió pero cuando los encontraron los atacaron pero con sus dientes como_

 _si trataran de comerlos dejando heridos a tr..._

— ¿ Papá ? ¿ Te preocupa lo que dijeron ? —

— Descuida todo estará bien — La seriedad del agente se hizo notar pero Mía solo se coloca los auriculares para escuchar el teléfono de Leon y sus nervios se rompen — Oye no hagas eso —

— Yo no hice nada — El ve el mensaje de Hunnigan por lo que decide apretar el botón con forma de micrófono para acercarse y hablarle en un mensaje de voz — Hunnigan , no creo que debas preocuparte y pasare después de dejar a Mía en la academia — Tras llegar a la academia ve el enorme patio con arboles de roble quienes estaban de color pardo y rojo haciendo caer varias hojas — Hemos llegado —

— Si , es cierto ...— Los dos bajan para ver como la enorme campana sonaba y ella entraba con un papel blanco en la mano — Según esto , debo ir al salón 312 en el piso 3 —

— Hay un ascensor — Los dos suben para que el agente vea a su hija con una sonrisa que no se podía contener , al abrirse la puerta los dos salen al pasillo para ver los salones increíblemente lujosos — Vaya deben valerlo por las mensualidades — Mía se enoja pero Leon con una sonrisa se abraza a su hija y ella le responde el abrazo — Ve hija , ve y forma tu futuro para ser una mejor persona — Los dos ven como se abre una puerta para ver a una mujer con falda bordo con unas medias negras muy transparentes , unos zapatos cereza brillante , una camisa blanca con un cuello decorativo , el agente ve unos labios pintados de rojos con un brillo especial , El agente ve una piel blanca , al subir ve unos hermosos ojos zafiros que tenían una sombra morada y unas pestañas arqueadas y una cabellera verde esmeralda muy suave , su cuerpo era curvilíneo con unas caderas bien formados y unos pechos bastante grandes lo que hace que el agente quede con la ceja levantada — Apuesto que debe ser la encargada del salo —

— ¿ La cena y el cine sigue en pie ? —

— Mhn ¿ Disculpe ? —

— Nada , mi hija solo bromea — La mujer de cabellera verde le extiende la mano y el agente ve la piel tan blanca y suave con unas uñas color celeste claro — Mucho gusto , soy Leon Kennedy —

— Mucho gusto Sr Kennedy — La mujer mira la sonrisa de Leon quien estaba sujetando su mano — Soy la Sta Atom — Los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos pero el agente estaba sonriendo y la maestra suelta una risa muy suave que inunda los oídos del agente — Disculpe pero necesito mi mano para poder dar mis clases —

— ¿ Que ? Oh lo siento es que me parece muy ,,,,—

— ¿ Hermosa ? —

— ¿ Que ? No ... Bueno si ... lo que iba a decir era que me resulta familiar — La mujer de ojos zafiros suelta otra sonrisa pero Mía le da un codazo en la cintura a su padre — Oh si , ella es Mía , mi hija , Mía Kennedy —

— Si lo supuse — Ella se quita sus anteojos para limpiarlos pero su pañuelo se cae y Leon se agacha para levantarlo y ambos se toman de la mano pero el agente usa la otra para darle el paño de tela blanca — Lo siento — La mujer de piel clara entra al salón dejando a los Kennedy afuera

— Te gusta ... —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

— Mírala , es hermosa , graciosa y con un buen aspecto físico ... Ademas de que tiene empleo — El agente le da un beso en la cabeza y la hace entrar pero el agente ve como la mujer lo miraba y se quitaba los lentes — Invitala a salir el sábado —

— Debo trabajar — Cuando el agente comienza a caminar para salir de la academia pero escucha unos pasos de tacos que se acercaban

— Sr Kennedy — El agente voltea para ver a la maestra de Mía quien traía algo en sus manos — Olvido ... Su numero ... En la forma ... — Leon ve como el rubor de la maestra quien miraba el suelo — Es una formalidad —

— Claro... — El agente saca una pluma para anotar todo su numero en la hoja pero la sonrisa y el rubor de la maestra de ojos zafiro pero este la toma del mentón y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos , sus miradas se cruzaban mientras que ella comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía — Llamen en caso de cualquier problema — Las niñas estaban escondidas mientras se reían en voz baja lo que Leon y la maestra se rien para tomar caminos separados — Vendre a buscar a mi hija el viernes —

Tras llegar a la central de la D.S.O. con suma seriedad para ver a un agente que le pasa un informe y sigue caminando , el agente llega a su oficina para sacar su chaleco blindado y su pistola cargando las balas y guardando su cuchillo — Leon , tenemos problemas graves —

— Si lo escuche en la radio hoy en la mañana —

— La B.S.A.A. esta en acción pero quiero que te quedes en Nueva York ya que los ataques centrales se formaran en tres puntos —

— ¿ Como Glen Arias ? — Hunnigan ve como los muertos vivientes se estaban levantando y avanzando por el lado este — Avisa a la policía local , quiero que me ayuden a contener el virus —

— Una vieja amiga te ayudara —

— Hace tiempo que no veo a Helena — El agente comienza a correr al helicóptero que estaba a punto de despegar , el agente carga su ametralladora para ver como los oficiales locales se juntaban en la frontera , Leon ve caer la cuerda y salta para deslizarse por la cuerda y caer junto a un auto negro — Helena ¿ cuanto tiempo ? —

— No lo se , jamas escribes o llamas — Tras escuchar los disparos van corriendo para ver un vehículo de la B.S.A.A. ayudando a policía , los dos llegan para abrir fuego contra los muertos que son derribados — Leon tenemos que..— El agente estaba mirando a un edificio por lo que Helena ve como un hombre vestido de negro con unas gafas y un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás — ¡ Leon ! —

El agente sale corriendo al edificio para ver como el ascensor estaba cerrándose pero el sube y le quita el seguro a su arma para ver como se abre las puertas del ascensor y con su arma apuntando atraviesa una puerta para ver a Wesker cargándose en el marco del balcón — Wesker ... No te muevas —

— Ah Leon S. Kennedy — El ex S.T.A.R.S. se suelta para voltear a ver al agente quien estaba muy serio — Sabia que si alguien podía encontrarme eras tu —

— Déjate de estupideces Wesker — El agente se acerca apuntando al terrorista quien sonreía — No te me vas a escapar — El de gafas negras suelta una sonrisa y con su velocidad toma el cañón del arma dejando al agente asombrado , con un tirón rompe el caño del arma y girando lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que el ruede por el cuelo sacando su arma y dispara contra Wesker pero este lo esquiva como siempre para acercarse a Leon y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra una mesa de madera haciendo que Leon rueda en el suelo y dispara contra Wesker pero este se deslizaba con gran velocidad — Maldito , estabas muerto —

— Si , es una historia curiosa — El de gafas negras toma a Leon del cuello y con un rodillazo lo deja de rodillas delante de el — Veras ¿recuerdas a Carla Radames ? — El agente recuerda a la clon de Ada quien estaba rodeada por cuatro contra una — Tal vez te sorprenda que ella de verdad fue el mejor proyecto de clonacion pero ¿ Por que crees que murió ? — El Bio terrorista lo golpea con una patada descendente dejando al agente en el suelo con la cara sobre la cerámica del suelo — Intento sustituirme — Wesker lo patea contra el balcón haciendo que las varillas se doblen — Yo fui quien le dio la idea de Neo-Umbrella , Yo fui quien le dio el virus a Arias para que cubre su venganza , soy el causante de este mundo perfecto y con una nueva luz —

— Wesker... ¡ Estas loco ! —

— Tal vez todos estamos loco Leon — El de negro lo toma del cuello y lo acerca al vació donde todo era caos y los muertos avanzaban contra los oficiales — Yo me volví loco cuando los humanos se impusieron a mi , pero me aliviare cuando acabe con la poca resistencia que tienen — Wesker aleja el brazo mientras dejaba a Leon colgado de su mano mientras que el mostraba ese tono serio que lo caracterizaba — Debí empezar hace tiempo pero el dolor que mas te causa sufrimiento , es el que te carcome lentamente sin que no puedas evitarlo , lenta y dolorosamente — El agente saca su segunda pistola pero este lo toma mientras los ojos de Leon reflejaban la falta de aire pero ve como el arma es arrebatado cayendo al vació — Adiós Leon , te digo adiós y buen viaje al infierno —

 **Continuara**


	8. Wesker Ataca parte II

**Wesker Ataca Parte II**

Wesker estaba sosteniendo a Leon del cuello pero dos disparos impactan contra en su espalda — Chris y Claire Redfield , ustedes dos no son mas que una molestia — Los hermanos estaban atentos a los movimientos de Wesker quien Leon podía distinguir los ojos rojos de este pero Leon se sostenía viendo el precipicio a la calle — ¿ Creen que podrán contra el nuevo mundo ? —

— Olvidaste algo Wesker ? —

— ¿ Que cosa ? —

— Que te sigues confiando en tu propio ego — Con un agarre certero logra sacar el arma de su tobillo para dispararle tres veces a Wesker quien estaba asombrado , Leon coloca las piernas en el brazo de Wesker y con toda sus fuerzas se impulsa hacia abajo haciendo caer a Wesker

— ¡ LEON ! — Los hermanos ven al agente colgado del marco de la ventana y al mirar como el cuerpo del ex S.T.A.R.S caer sobre un camión blindado , los dos hermanos toman de la muñeca al agente para subirlo pero este mira como la silueta negra estaba planchada en el vehículo , los dos comienzan a caminar para ver como el ascensor se abre y sale un grupo de muertos vivientes , los hermanos comienzan a disparar pero el agente de cabellos rubios ayuda con su pistola pero los caminantes se acercaban y se colocan de espaldas mientras resistían pero al escuchar un sonido de helicóptero para ver a Helena cargando la arma cuando se coloca de lado , ella con una sonrisa abre fuego contra los muertos vivientes haciendo que los tres se separen para cubrirse de las balas — Oye ¿ era necesario usar un vehiculo de la B.S.A.A. ? — Chris ve a Helena quien estaba feliz por proteger a sus amigos mientras que Claire se levanta y carga su arma — Claire ¿ te encuentras bien ? —

— Si claro ... Wesker — Leon y Chris ven como las cuerdas bajan y los dos salen corriendo para tomarla y deslizarse al suelo pero al llegar no lograron encontrar nada , solo un camión abollado pero no había sangre ni cuerpo — Chris , ¿ Chris me copias ? —

— Fuerte y claro Claire — El capitán comienza a mirar para todos lados — El maldito no esta aqui ¿ logras ver algo por ahí Claire ? —

— No , parece que el maldito se escapo ... Espera hay un vehículo moviéndose al sur — La pelirroja lo ve pero su símbolo de Umbrella — Te tengo — El helicóptero comienza a perseguir la limusina pero el piloto ve como se trataban de escapar — Chris , el maldito trata de escapar por el sur , necesitamos apoyo —

— Vamos para allá — Los agentes suben al Jeep del mayor de los Redfield mientras que Leon tomaba la ametralladora de Chris para cargarla — Hay una escopeta ahí atrás — El agente ve una escopeta automática militar y comienza a cargarla mientras se acercaban el agente de cabellos rubios se levanta en el vehículo y apunta para disparar pero este no recibe ningún daño — El maldito esta blindado , Claire ¿ puedes apoyarnos aquí ? —

— Negativo capitán — El piloto estaba un tanto nervioso mientras que el auto negro esquivaba a los demás — No tenemos un tiro certero por que hay muchos civiles inocentes —

— Carajo — El mayor de los hermanos comienza a acercarse pero Leon le dispara a las ruedas reventando la rueda de atrás de la parte izquierda , el capitán se acerca por el lado derecho y el agente destruye la otra rueda haciendo que el vehículo se desvié y cuando este frena comienza a volcar haciendo que el auto comience a rodar mientras se destrozaba hasta chocar contra el marco de la autopista — Lo tenemos — Los agentes se acercan para ver como la puerta cae sola y ver que solo había los agentes de Wesker pero el jefe no esta , Leon ve que el conductor estaba muerto y el agente solo llevaba una maleta de metal con el emblema de Post-Umbrella quien estaba mal herido , Leon se acerca para ver como el agente de pelo negro y ojos café toma su pistola y se da un tiro en la cabeza dejando a los agentes sorprendidos , pero Chris se comunica con su hermana — Claire , la limusina esta vacía ..—

— Recibido ..— El helicóptero baja para dejar ver a Claire quien estaba seria y se acerca a su hermano para abrazarlo , Helena baja pero ve al agente abrir la maleta — Leon ¿ Que es.. ? —

— ¡ Es una bomba ! — El agente sale corriendo pero a pocos metros explota llevándose a Leon contra Claire mientras que Chris estaba enfadado — Los malditos destruyeron la muestra —

— Quizás no había muestra — Leon se levanta y ayuda a su amiga quien se sacude su chaqueta — Leon no creo que se arriesguen tanto para llevar muestras del virus Morpho en el —

— ¿ Como estas tan segura ? — La agente de la C.I.A. se acerca mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho — Varios agentes de mi unidad fueron asesinados y no como los demas , sino con una especie de bacteria —

— ¿ Estas segura ? —

— Si lo notaron por el compuestos de ácido nucleico, que no tienen metabolismo propio y para replicarse necesitan habitar en las células de otro organismo vivo, las cuales se denominan células huésped .Los virus no respiran, no se mueven ni crecen. Sin embargo, sí se reproducen y mutan y se pueden adaptar a nuevos hué tamaño es realmente muy pequeño, generalmente se encuentra entre los 20 a 300 nm —

— Entonces si no es un virus ¿ que demonios es ? —

— Chris , es una bacteria. Las bacterias tienen toda la estructura celular necesaria para su crecimiento y reproducción. En general, se reproducen de forma asexuada, aunque existen casos en los que el material genético necesario para la reproducción se transmite de una bacteria a otra — La agente dejaba asombrado a los presentes por sus declaraciones sobre la guerra bacteriológica — Además, las bacterias no son necesariamente nocivas para el organismo; de hecho, determinadas partes de nuestro cuerpo, como por ejemplo los intestinos, necesitan mantener un determinado equilibrio en la cantidad de bacterias para funcionar correctamente. Si esas bacterias son eliminadas, por ejemplo cuando tomamos antibióticos para otras afecciones —

— ¿ Tienen una cura ? — Claire ve como la agente niega con la cabeza — Ire a ver a los agentes de Terra Save para darles las muestras , Leon llevaselas a la D.S.O. y Chris ve si la B.S.A.A. puede darnos una mano — La pelirroja ve como el Jeep de Chris aun servia y este le lanza las llaves — Chris llámame en cuando tengas noticias —

— Yo también me voy — El agente sube al helicóptero mientras este se encendía — Ojala que tengan cambio para el autobus — Los agentes ven como el terreno estaba completamente destruido pero los agentes comienzan a caminar para ver a la policía de nueva york para que los lleven — Ellos encontraran la cura , pero necesito ver a una vieja amiga en la central —

Las horas habían pasado y en la central subterránea de la Post-Umbrella mientras que estaba sentado con cortaduras en su cara y en su brazo , mientras los monitores mostraban como las células dañadas se regeneraban a una velocidad impresionante , Wesker ve como las células comienzan a multiplicarse pero con ganas de ingerir carne humana , el simplemente soportaba el hambre de carne — Intenta ganarme — Wesker ve la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba con una pistola jeringa con un extraño liquido morado — El virus se esta volviendo agresivo — Wesker solo reprimía el hambre mientras que el liquido entraba en su torrente sanguíneo

— Si caes bajo el efecto del hambre de carne , te perderás en una cólera salvaje y empezaras a alimentarte — La extraña mujer deja la jeringa mientras que sacaba una muestra de la plaga — Es increible que estos insignificantes insectos puedan servir para tanto — Wesker solo miraba en su pantalla a los agente pero en el centro estaban todos los datos de Leon Kennedy en su ultimo operativo contra la Post-Umbrella — Es muy guapo ¿ Un viejo amigo ? —

— Quizás... —

— Es idea mia o te noto inquieto —

— Ya puedes irte — La extraña mujer solo guarda su pistola y desaparece entre las sombras mientras que Wesker controlaba sus instintos primarios de alimentarse — Kennedy ... Resultaste ser una verdadera plaga ...—

 _Flash Back_

Spencer estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas mientras varios tubos estaban conectados a su cuerpo , delante de el aparece el ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. pero este ya vestía sus clásicas ropas negras — Tu eres la prueba ... Una raza superior a la humana ... Un mundo nuevo ... Gracias al virus progenitor ...¡ Tu ! eres el ultimo de los supervivientes del experimento Wesker original ... Tu me ibas a convertir en un dios — El ser de gafas negras apretaba los puños mientras sus ojos se volvian rojos por la ira

— Ahora ... Ese derecho es mio — Con un fuerte golpe logra atravesar el pecho del anciano con su mano y al soltarlo lo deja rodando en el suelo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Supongo que es cierto Spencer ...— El simplemente conecta unos aparatos para revelar el mapa de misiles cargados con el virus Morpho — Y debo darte las gracias Excella ...— El ve en la pantalla como la mujer bella se transformaba en una criatura y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña pero maligna sonrisa — Gracias a ti , pude crear el virus Morpho , gracias a Umbrella y Tricell mi plan puede comenzar —

En Washington Leon y Helena llegan a la central comienzan a ver varios agentes movilizados , los dos ven en las pantallas como las B.O.W. atacaban diferentes puntos , varios agentes estaban retrocediendo con la ayuda de la B.S.A.A. la C.I.A. y el servicio del FOS — Hunnigan ¿ que demonios esta pasando ? —

— Es un caos Leon , tenemos que enviarlos a donde se inicio todo — El agente estaba serio pero Helena no entendia nada de lo que decían — Deberán ir a Raccon City —

— ¿ Racoon City ? — Helena ve un vídeo donde era que todo había empezado y como fue borrado por tres misiles que destruyeron a los muertos vivientes — Es imposible solo deben ser escombros —

— Vamos ya — El agente pide un auto para ir mientras que Helena seguía confundida , el agente de ojos azules saca una especie de botella pequeña de metal mientras lo destapaba y bebía — ¿ Quieres ? — Helena sin pensarlo da un trago y este lo guarda en su bolsillo detrás de su chaqueta — Se que crees que nos mandaron a unas ruinas radiactivas pero tenemos que llegar para saber un par de cosas —

— Ok ¿ que demonios paso en Racoon City ? —

— Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar — El agente acelera mientras que el colocaba su celular para ver el rastreador de Mia quien estaba en la academia lo que tranquilizo al agente — Por lo menos algo bueno paso en este dia —

— ¿ Te preocupa Mía verdad ? — El agente no dijo nada pero ella solo mira al frente — Dije una estupidez , lo siento pero me preocupa tanto como a ti Leon y a pesar de quien sea la madre , siempre te apoyare ... Compañero —

 **Continuara**


	9. Recuerdos de una era pasada parte I

**Recuerdos de una Era pasada Parte I**

Leon conducía en silencio para ver un cartel de bienvenida sobre Racoon City , pero no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de Helena

 _Flash Back_

Tras su misión a Rusia , el agente de la D.S.O. llegaba de otro día aburrido de papeleo para darse cuenta que Ada seguía ahí como la noche anterior y la anterior desde hace tres meses , el agente se acerca por detrás mientras miraba a la espía quien estaba con la cabeza agachada — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Ella no responde y solo toma las manos de Leon quien estaba nervioso por la respuesta de ella — ¿ Ada ..? —

— Ya son tres meses Leon — La de ojos esmeraldas le coloca la mano en el vientre mientras el notaba que ya empezaba a agrandarse , por alguna razón el agente suelta una pequeña sonrisa y coloca su cabeza en su espalda mientras escuchaba los latidos de la asiática — En seis meses tendremos un niño o una niña —

— Sabes , siempre quise tener un niño — El la lleva al sofá pero Ada estaba muy callada mientras que Leon preparaba dos taza de te que le gustaban a ella , mientras que con sus ojos verdes veía un papel — Poder hacer todo lo que no hice con un verdadero padre — El agente coloca las taza en la mesa de centro pero ve que Ada estaba mas frió que de costumbre — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Que es eso que tienes en la mano ? — El agente le toma el papel para ver que era una clínica de abortos y sus manos lo apretaron con fuerzas para que sus ojos azules se cristalizaran casi partiéndose el alma así mismo — Dime que no lo hiciste —

— No lo hice , pero desde que me entere tuve presentado esta opción — Ada aprieta la mano de Leon quien sentía su sufrimiento — Lo dijeron con tanta tranquilidad — Ella se empezaba a alterar pero el agente la toma en brazos mientras los cálidos brazos del rubio la cubrían con suma sinceridad — Matar a un niño ¿ a esto llega esos malditos infelices ? Me repugna —

— Lo se Ada , lo se — Leon la suelta y va al armario para sacar un paquete color blanco con un listón dorado — Te tengo una sorpresa para ti Ada —

— Es un sombrero ya lo se , lo abrí cuando te fuiste a trabajar — Ada lo mira y lo abre para ver al sombrero blanco con una cinta y una rosa blanca — Leon es un hermoso detalle por que sabes que no pueden vernos juntos — El agente se pone de pie para empujarla y abrazar a su amada y comenzar a bailar — No Leon , no iremos a ningún lado —

— Solo iremos a tu cita medica , es todo — La espía no estaba segura por lo que decide tratar de separarse de el pero Leon no la dejaba — Por favor , solo deja que te acompañe ya que después de todo es el hijo de nosotros dos Ada —

— Es a las tres , solo iremos a la cita medica y nos regresaremos ¿ ok ? — Leon se hace una cruz en el corazón con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le muestra la palma — Espero no arrepentirme de esto — Ada decide ir a darse un baño mientras que el agente estaba sonriendo mirándose al espejo con dos papeleas escondidos en su mano derecha — Bien guapo , es hora de irnos —

— Ok yo conduzco — Los dos se suben mientras que Ada llevaba un vestido blanco con unos zapatos celestes y el enorme sombrero en sus piernas — Te vez muy hermosa — Ella solo suelta una risa y sigue mirando por la ventana para ver el hospital — Bien llegamos —

— Si eso parece — Los dos se bajan mientras que ella comienza a buscar en su bolso el fax de confirmación de la cita medica — Oye guapo ¿ por que tan feliz ? —

— Ada , esto es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida — El agente coloca su brazo sobre su hombro y ella lo retira con una sonrisa — Quiero preguntarte algo —

— ¿ Que quieres preguntar ? —

— ¿ No tienes deseos de ser madre verdad ? — Ada se detiene en seco en frente de la puerta de cristal pero no mira al agente de ojos azules — ¿ Ada ? —

— Calla — Ella ingresa mientras que Leon la sigue por detrás mientras que ella se presenta en la recepción y espera a ser llamada pero el agente se sienta junto a ella colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros — ¿ Que haces ? — El agente quita la mano para tomarla de la mano con firmeza y calidez — No seas ridículo Leon , no tienes que fingir interés —

— No finjo interés Ada — Ella lo mira a los ojos y nota la sinceridad del agente — Siento verdadera alegría y jamas imagine que este momento llegaría ... Es uno de los momentos mas maravillosos de mi vida — El agente comienza a besarla pero ellos se separan con una sonrisa para ver como la doctora los hace pasar para empezar y ella se acuesta tranquila en la camilla

— Bueno señora Kenendy ...— Leon suelta una sonrisa pero ella solo rueda los ojos al mirar al rubio — Le haremos una ecografia y por fin sabremos el momento mas esperado — Ella comienza a trabajar y Leon tomaba fotos pero el flash molestaba a la espía y a la doctora — Señor Kennedy ... ¿ Le molesta ? —

— Si , lo siento — El agente guarda la cámara mientras miraba las fotos que marcaba la fecha del año 2004 pero eran fotos muy claras — Vaya ya me imagino que clases de cámara tendremos para los años siguientes — La doctora le muestra como se se vería como una niña — ¿ Es una niña ? —

— Si , felicidades tiene una niña — El agente le aprieta la mano a la espía quien estaba asombrada — Bueno señor y Sra Kennedy los veré en dos semanas —

— Si , muchas gracias — Los dos salen para que Leon la tome en brazos y comienza a besarla con gran facilidad pero ella cuando se se para le acaricia la cara — Gracias guapo pero aun quedan seis meses mas — El agente la carga en brazos y comienza a caminar a su auto pero Ada se baja — Por favor guapo , estamos en publico —

— Es increíble Ada , tendremos una hija — El agente tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras paraba en un restaurante — Bueno ya llegamos Ada , ven —

— Teníamos un trato —

— Es una celebración Ada — Los dos bajan y ella ve un restaurante muy fino por lo que ve como Leon tenia una reservacion y ella pasa para ver como la mesa estaba sumamente decorada — Eh planeado esta cena hace semanas —

— Eres muy dulce guapo pero sabes que ...—

— Ada , solo comeremos algo y nos iremos ... Es todo — Los dos llegan a su mesa mientras que el le corre la silla y la ajusta a la mesa para ver la sonrisa de la mujer de ojos verdes — Sabes , este es el momento mas especial de mi vida — El agente toma una copa de gaseosa y la levanta en frente de ella — Descuida es de dieta — La espía de Umbrella levanta la copa y brindan por la celebración — Eres tan hermosa Ada —

— Lo se guapo , me lo haz repetido toda la tarde — El almuerzo llega , era una especie de pieza de pescado acompañada con verduras crudas — Sabes esto se bebe con vino blanco al tener verduras —

— ¿ Enserio ? Muy interesante —

— No finjas sorpresa Leon , no tienes que forzar la charla — El celular de Ada para ver un mensaje — ¿ Umh ? —

 _Srta Wong , se les solicita sus servicios para un trabajo_

 _Queremos que usted nos traiga cierta información_

 _y a raíz de eso le prometemos buena remuneración_

La de vestido blanco ve el mensaje y cuando mira a Leon quien había dejado de comer pero ella no dijo nada solo aprieta el botón de borrado y comienza a comer su almuerzo — No te preocupes , no tengo intenciones de llevar a la niña a mi trabajo —

— Ada yo ...—

— No Leon , no iré a ningún lado en este estado — Ella solo bebió su gaseosa y termino de comer para ver como el mozo les trae el postre que era un trozo de chocolate fino — Vaya que lo pensaste todo muy bien ¿ verdad Sr Kenendy ? —

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por que me diste lo que mas deseaba — Ada no miraba al agente quien estaba feliz con los ojos luminosos — Tendremos una gran familia feliz Ada — El agente había terminado su postre y solo contemplaba a la mujer asiática quien miraba la orquesta — Ada quiero hacerte otra pregunta —

— ¿ Que quieres saber ahora ? —

— ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo ? — Ella lo mira congelada , sus dedos no le respondían y su voz no salia por su garganta — Se que es una pregunta un poco apresurada pero de verdad quiero que nos casemos — El agente saca una caja de terciopelo azul y al abrirlo un anillo dorado con un diamante — Te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz de este mundo — Ella miraba el anillo y lo acariciaba con su dedo mirando el diamante que parecía del tamaño de una frutilla de las que les gustaba a ella — Siempre estaré para ti , para contenerte , para escucharte y para no dejarte ir nunca —

— Leon...— La espía mira al agente quien tragaba saliva y con una sonrisa forzada se coloca el anillo en el dedo y no dijo mas nada , el agente suelta una sonrisa para ayudar a levantar a su amada quien no mostraba ninguna emoción , Ada estaba sentada en el auto mirando el anillo mientras que Leon buscaba las llaves , la espía se toca el vientre mientras tomaba un poco de agua para calmar su ardiente garganta por los nervios — Vamos guapo , aun estamos en peligro —

 **Continuara**


	10. Relatos de una era pasada parte II

**Recuerdos de una Era pasada Parte II**

Tras regresar de una misión en Grecia , Leon llegaba agotado mientras que llegaba a su casa ve a su amada espia acomodada en el sofá de la sala , sus pues descalzos mientras su cuerpo bello llevaba un vestido suelto y sus manos delicadas sostenían un libro que estaba por la mitad — Hola Ada — Leon se acerca mientras se quitaba el chaleco todo sucio y lo deja caer en el suelo — ¿ Me extrañaste princesa ? —

— SI pero antes...— Ella toma un pañuelo y lo usa para alejar al agente de ojos azules — Date un baño , afeitate y ponte un poco de desodorante —

— ¿ Enserio ? — El agente toma el espejo de Ada y se ve con una barba crecida , su cara toda sucia y el olor se hizo notar — De acuerdo , solo espero que no pierdas tu deseo cuando salga —

— Créeme que lo estoy perdiendo mientras mas tiempo estas sucio — El agente se da vuelta mientras ve como las pisadas se hicieron notar con grandes huellas de barro y tierra — No te levantes yo lo limpiare cuando salga de la ducha —

— Eso espero por que no pienso limpiar tu desastre Sr Kennedy — El agente se dedica a hundirse bajo el agua caliente mientras que escuchaba como las puertas de la alacena se abrían — Puedo deducir que que no haz comido nada en varios días —

— ¿ Pido una pizza ? —

— La comida chatarra te matara mas rápido que una bala — Mientras que Leon salia de la ducha para vestirse con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros y sus zapatos casuales — Ven , la sopa se enfriara —

— Ada no tienes que esforzarte — El agente se acerca y ve el caldo de pollo con fideos pero el sirve en dos platos mientras que va a la nevera para sacar el queso y echarlo a los platos — Hey de verdad no tienes que hacer esfuerzo ya se que es una etapa difícil —

— ¿ Crees que por que este embarazada soy una inútil ? —

— No digo eso Ada solo quiero que no se dañe en bebe ni tu — El agente de ojos azules toma una jarra de jugo de frutas para servirle a su espía quien lo miraba con mirada sera pero el traga saliva — Ada solo quiero que todo salga bien — El almuerzo trascurría en silencio pero Leon ve a su amada quien estaba pensativa — Sabes Ada conozco a un amigo que es abogado y a otro que es juez — Ella la mira con la ceja levantada — Podemos casarnos para que todo sea legal y nuestra hija tenga una familia normal —

— Eso es muy tierno guapo — Ella se pone de pie pero Leon se apresura a levantar los platos y cuando la espía comienza a caminar siente las manos de del agente quien la sostenía para acompañarla a la cama — Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo aprecio tus cuidados y tus atenciones —

— Lo hago con gusto pero quiero que todo salga bien —

— ¿ Señor y Señora Kennedy ? Me gusta como suena — Ella se recuesta mientras que Leon le regresa su libro mientras se sienta a su lado mientras cierra los ojos pero Ada ve su celular que le había llegado otro mensaje de trabajo que ella rechazo de nuevo — _Leon , no se que pensar pero eres un gran hombre que merece ser feliz —_ Ella se dedica a acariciar la cabellera de su amado agente quien dormía tomando su mano , Ada intenta levantarse pero el vientre de seis meses le impedía moverse — _Lamento decir esto pero llegaste en un mal momento baby —_ Mientras cerraba sus ojos sentía como en su vientre pateaba su bebe y ella de manera instintiva la acaricia con suma suavidad — _¿ Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una familia que puede estar en peligro ?_ — Al abrir los ojos ve como su celular con el 24% de batería , marcaba las 02:23 de la madrugada por lo que toma la frazada con sus manos para cubrir al agente que dormía como una piedra , ella se acuesta mientras trataba de moverse lo menos posible y al cerrar los ojos , el rubio se pega a su cuerpo tan cerca que sentía su respiración — Dulces sueños guapo —

Mientras que Ada abría los ojos ve llegar a su agente quien traía una especie de charola con su desayuno y unas tres rosas rojas decorando la charola — Buenos días princesa — Ella se sienta mientras que Leon le entrega una almoahada para sostener su espalda y ella ve como el agente estaba bastante contento — Bueno hoy no tengo que trabajar ¿ que dices ? ¿ Quieres ir a dar un paseo lejos de este lugar ? —

— Sabes por que no podemos salir — El agente la carga en sus brazos mientras que Ada estaba tratando de soltarse — Olvídalo Leon , no estoy de humor — El agente la lleva a la sala mientras se sentaba y Ada ve como dos entradas para una especie de obra — ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ El barbero de Sevilla ? Pero tu odias estas obras —

— Pero tu no — Ella mira las entradas de primera fila mientras que ella mira a Leon y ve la hora de la función y trata de decidir sobre ir al teatro — Oye pase varias horas para conseguir las entradas — Ada le da un beso en la mejilla mientras que el decide empezar a organizar su papeleo pero Ada seguía sentada leyendo como si nada — Ada quiero decirte que te amo —

— Yo también te amo Leon — La espía ve como su celular suena de nuevo y con suma tranquilidad lo lanza contra la pared — Ups , creo que se me rompió mi celular —

— No te preocupes Ada , siempre hay muchos modelos para elegir — Tras ver la hora se levanta por una tasa de café pero ve que los almacenes estaban vacíos — ¿ Quieres que vallamos de compras ? — Ella con una sonrisa se pone de pie mientras que el agente se agachaba para ponerle los zapatos mientras que el rubio toma sus llaves para ayudarla a bajar — Créeme que no compraremos esos panes integrales por que son horribles —

— Debes cuidar tu dieta guapo — Ada se sienta mientras se abrochaba el cinturón — Ademas es bueno para tu colesterol y tu presión arterial , ademas no tiene nada de malo —

— Esta bien , pero yo elegiré la cena esta noche cuando salgamos de la obra —

— No comeré pizza ni hamburguesas —

— Bueno plan B —

— Tampoco filetes con papas fritas

— Plan C — El viaje se hizo corto mientras ambos bajaban para sacar los carritos y entran para ver la lista que Ada había armado — Bueno te lo tomaste muy enserio —

— Descuida guapo , aun deje el café que te gusta por mas que sea fuerte — El de ojos azules toma una botella de leche de litro y medio — ¿ No es mucha leche para dos personas ? —

— Lo siento Ada pero créeme que me lo agradecerás — Los dos seguían con sus compras mientras que llegaban a la caja , Leon se acerca a pagar con su tarjeta mientras empacaba todo en unas bolsas de papel — Bueno tenemos todo lo que necesitamos — El agente ve una jugueteria junto al mercado — Espera aquí un segundo Ada —

— ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ viste a una chica soltera , joven y hermosa ? —

— Si y esta en mi auto , ahora espera un segundo — Ella se coloca un sombrero para cubrirse la cara y que nadie la viera pero cuando ve a Leon entrar a la tienda de nuevo — Solo unos minutos —

— Es tiernamente estúpido — Ella solo se dedica a su lectura pero cuando siente algo en el porta equipaje lo que lo alerta — ¿ Leon ? — Ella no escucha respuesta por lo que con sumo cuidado saca una pistola de abajo de su asiento para echar el percutor hacia atrás — ¿ Leon ? ¿ Eres tu ? — Mientras subía el arma ve al agente entrar por la puerta — Oye guapo casi te meto un tiro en la cabeza —

— Si lo haces tendrás que cuidar y criar a la niña tu sola — Ella no podía voltear para ver que era pero no podía ya que el vientre le molestaba — Vamos a casa tengo una sorpresa para ti — Mientras el agente sonreía , Ada lo miraba con un poco de extrañes — Bueno , bajare todo — El de ojos azules ayuda a su amada para dejarla en el sofá que ella tanto quería , mientras ve como Leon traía algo entre manos — Tengo algo para ti —

— ¿ Algo para mi ? ¿ Un traje de baño negro y ajustado ? —

— No , eso no aunque me tente — El agente saca una especie de paquete ya que ve un oso de peluche blanco con ojos verdes y un sombrerito azul en su cabeza — Se que no es el mejor regalo pero quiero que te sientas bien —

— Yo... Yo...— Las lagrimas de Ada comienzan a caer de sus ojos pero los dos se abrazan mientras que Ada acomodaba su cabeza en su cuerpo — Cuando nazca la bebé nos casaremos y seremos felices juntos —

— Si Ada te prometo que seremos felices y no nos separaremos —

 **Continuara**


	11. Relatos de una Era Pasada parte III

**Recuerdos de una Era pasada Parte III**

Otra noche en la que llegaba tarde , Leon como siempre llegaba casi pisando las 12 de la noche y al abrir la puerta encuentra a Helena y Sherry cuidando a la pequeña Mía quien dormía con el dedo en la boca , Helena le hace seña que mantenga silencio para no despertarla y el se va a su cuarto

— ¿ Que le sucede a Leon ahora ? — Helena levanta a la pequeña Kennedy y la lleva a la cuna de su cuarto para volver a la cocina y encontrar a la agente de cabellos rubios sirviendo café y las dos ven a León salir de la ducha con una actitud muy negativa — ¿ Como te fue hoy ? —

— Terrible , todos en mi maldito escuadrón justificaron en sus informes mi exceso de violencia y demás pendejadas — De manera muy rustica toma el café y le da un sorbo — Ya me hacia falta algo caliente — Con sus manos sin guantes se acerca a una de las rosquillas — ¿ Como se ha portado Mía ? —

— Leon , ya sabemos que es hija tuya y de Ada — Sherry se da cuenta de que las dos compañeras habían deducido fácilmente — También sabemos que ella escapo como siempre —

— Deja de fastidiar Sherry —

— Las dos estuvimos pensando que ... Quizás puedas darla en adopción — El agente deja caer su taza y la pequeña Kennedy y el sale a su cuarto para tomarla en sus brazos y comenzar a mecerla — Quizás no sea una buena idea —

— ¿ Por que lo dices ? —

— Leon me estuvo criando hasta los 18 años y me ingresaron a la agencia de seguridad nacional — Con un modo delicado le da un sorbo a su café y deja salir el aire caliente — Es un gran padre sin duda alguna , es mas me atrevería a decir que fue mejor padre que mi propio padre ... Ellos nunca estaban y bueno ...—

— Te entiendo... — Helena mira como el agente hacia dormir a su hija — Yo tenia una hermana a la que perdí pero se que no es lo mismo pero ...—

— Es difícil perder a un ser querido — Las dos miran a Leon quien se acercaba para acostarse en el sofá — Recuerden cerrar cuando salgan y ... ya saben — El agente se va a su cuarto para echarse a la cama a descansar mientras que las chicas se retiran , Leon escucha como se cierra la puerta y se dedica a cerrar sus ojos pero al escuchar los llantos de Mía los abre y ve que eran las 3 de la mañana a lo que el agente se levanta y ve a su hija para llevarla a la cocina y darle una botella de leche caliente — Bueno Mía , solo somos tu y yo — Con su dedo le toca el estomago para escuchar como ella se empieza a reír lo que hace que Leon sonría — Ya veo , te gustan las cosquillas — Con toques ligeros la hace reír mientras que Leon la hacia dormir — Dulces sueños princesa — Mientras la cargaba se acerca a la cuna y con un suave beso en su cabeza para salir de su cuarto — _Quizás sea un alivio que Mía este en casa_ — Tras acostarse , Leon cierra los ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos eran las 10:30 de la mañana y sale corriendo para ver a la pequeña Mia quien estaba sentada llorando — Demonios me dormí — Con una buena velocidad comienza a preparar su comida mientras que se preparaba un café y unas tostadas , al escuchar como el teléfono suena lo pone en altavoz — Diga —

— Leon , tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo sucedido en Rusia — Hunnigan estaba molesta por los informes que recibió de sus compañeros — Debes relajarte , considérate en vacaciones una semana hasta que te bajes un poco la testosterona —

— Echo — La llamada se termina y Leon se dedica a cambiar y limpiar a su hija quien parecía muy contenta de tenerlo para el , mientras el día pasaba lento decide salir a un parque cercano con Mía quien estaba bastante contenta — ¿ Te gusta el parque verdad Mía ? — La niña arroja un juegue de goma al suelo pero una chica de vestido azul y cuerpo de ángel la toma — Oh muchas gracias , Mía tiende a arrojar sus cosas —

— No te preocupes , los niños son así — La mujer quien tenia un rostro bellicimo con una melena larga rubia y unos ojos hermosos — Que gusto ... Leon —

— Ahsley — El le sonríe y la mujer de melena rubia lo abraza con fuerza mientras el Leon colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la Graham — Ha pasado tiempo —

— Si es cierto , aunque jamas me imagine que fueras un padre verdaderamente serio — Los dos comienzan a caminar mientras la rubia se sienta en una banca — ¿ Y que haz echo de tu vida hasta ahora ? —

— Lo de siempre — El agente saca una botella de agua para dar un par de sorbos — Trabajar , ser padre y traer el pan a la mesa de mi hija —

— ¿ No prefieres ir a comer algo ? — Ambos comienzan a caminar hasta un café mientras que Ashley se sienta delante de el con las piernas cruzadas — Me encanta venir a esta fonda —

— ¿ Y tu que haz echo ? —

— Soy una de las pocas super modelos que usan el cerebro — La rubia le cierra el ojo mientras que Leon sonreía pero al cruzarse de piernas se da cuenta de lo que estaba escondiendo — Te la debía por salvarme en España —

— No era necesario — La sonrisa de los dos se hizo notar mientras que la rubia cerraba los ojos de forma tan atrevida que le estaba haciendo insinuaciones sexuales con sus ojos pero Mía se puso a llorar por lo que Leon la levanta — Parece que no quiere dormir —

— Déjame a mi Leon , siempre quise un bebe — Ella la toma en sus brazos mientras la mecía y la pequeña Mia empieza a reirse y soltar una burbuja de saliva — Eres tan linda — Las dos rubias comienzan a frotarse las narices — Tienes los ojos tan bellos como los de tu padre —

— Ashley , créeme que desearía que esto no fuera así — Tras una tarde caminando deciden ir al departamento de Leon y al llegar , la rubia cierra la puerta y empuja a Leon comenzando a besar su boca mientras que el agente la tocaba y sentía sus pechos en su cuerpo — Ashley... —

— Sabia que este día llegaría para nosotros dos Leon — Ella se suelta el vestido quedando con sus bellos pechos al descubiertos — Me reserve para ti solo Leon , ahora me tienes y acepto todo lo que quieres hacer —

Las horas pasaron y la rubia estaba en los brazos de su amado agente quien sentía su bella y cálida piel en la suya mientras que Ashley aun soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer pero ella abre sus ojos para notar al agente como si fuera un extraño en otro cuerpo — Ashley disculpa pero no eh dormido bien en un tiempo —

— No te preocupes ... Sabes nada calma los problemas de un hombre como un buen desayuno caliente —

— Oye yo puedo hacer mi desayuno —

— Siempre y cuando no sea café y rosquillas — Leon se pone a pensar con su mano en el mentón — Te prometo que sera lo mas delicioso que haz probado ... Tienes mi palabra — Ambos se levantan pero la rubia toma una camisa del agente quien se coloca sus pantalones para ir a su baño que estaba un poco desordenado por las toallas blancas no tan blancas y la ropa del agente tirada por todos lados , Mientras Ashley cocinaba se da cuenta que la niña aun seguía durmiendo por lo que vuelve su cara a la estufa y ver a su amigo quien salia estirándose mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla de mano — ¿ No eres muy ordenado verdad ? —

— Y eso que no viste mi primer departamento — Ella suelta una sonrisa pero siente los brazos del agente quien la rodea por la cintura — ¿ Por que nunca me llamaste o escribiste ? — El le da un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia no dice nada — ¿ Ashley ? —

— Espero que tengas cuidado , esta caliente — Al ver que solo había huevos , carne y queso , jugo de naranja y pan tostado deciden sentarse mientras que ella escucha como la pequeña Mía empieza a llorar — Déjame a mi Leon y te enseñare un par de trucos — Con sumo cuidado la levanta para abrazarla mientras que Leon se acercaba para observar como ella le hablaba y Mia parecía entenderle — Observa esto — Con unos pequeños arrullo logro volver a dormir a la niña — ¿ Que tal eh ? ¿ Seria una buena madre ? —

— Y muy sexy — Los dos se vuelven a abrazar pero Leon la vuelve a separar y la mira a los ojos — ¿ Que fue lo que paso en realidad Ashley ? —

— Nada .. ¿ Por que crees que paso algo ? ¿ Que tendría que pasar ? — Ella se vuelve a abrazar pero el agente siente las uñas de la rubia en su piel — No digo que mi vida es perfecta pero ...—

— Ashley — Ella se separa lentamente de Leon y al darle la espalda comienza a sollozar — Puedes decirme lo que quieras ... Solo quiero ayudarte —

— Esta bien tu ganas — El agente voltea la silla mientras que se sienta cargando sus brazos en el respalda de la silla para cargar su cabeza y mirar a la rubia quien se sienta juntando las mientras que recibía un pañuelo para sus lagrimas — Veras Leon... Soy casada hace 5 años ... Matt ...—

— ¿ Matt ? —

— Mi marido ...— El asiente con la cabeza — Cuando lo conocí pensé que era un hombre como tu , te confieso que deseaba que tu interrumpas mi boda confesándome tu amor — El agente se sorprende levantando la ceja derecha pero ella vuelve a llorar — Veras ... El echo es que nunca consumamos nuestro matrimonio ... Y no tuvimos luna de miel ya que cree que los negocios son mas importantes que su esposa —

— Ashley ¿ por que te casaste con ese idiota ? —

— Por que ... No lo se ... Cuando le dije que formaríamos una familia ... El me dijo que no quería tener hijos y la verdad ...—

— Tu creíste que teniendo sexo conmigo podrías tener un hijo — Ella le evita la mirada mientras derramaba lagrimas por sus ojos — No tienes que mentirme Ashley —

— Tu no sabes lo que se siente , para un hombre es fácil rechazar una familia pero para una mujer es mas complicado — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza — ¿ Por que quiero sentirlo ? Por que es algo que todas las mujeres queremos vivir alguna vez —

— Lo se Asley ... Lo se ...—

— ¿ Puedo dormir esta noche de nuevo aquí ? — El agente la mira desconfianza pero los dos se vuelven a abrazar mientras ella sonreía — Te prometo ser la mejor esposa y madre del mundo —

— Ashley ... Estas casada y no por eso puedes vivir otra vida —

— ¿ Por que eres tan amable y noble ? —

— Créeme que no quiero hacerlo ahora — Con una sonrisa , la rubia se aleja desabrochando la camisa de color celeste y la deja caer quedando desnuda contra la pared — Eres tan hermosa —

— Ven Leon ... te haré olvidar tus problemas — Sin perder mas tiempo comienza a besar a la rubia para tomarla de la cintura y levantarla empezando a besar y morder sus pechos haciendo que ella suelte gemidos de placer mientras retenía su cabeza en su cuerpo pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo , los llantos de Mía los interrumpen — Hay Leon ... Parece que te necesitan mas que yo ...—

— ¿ Te volverás a poner el vestido ? — Ella toma la camisa y se trata de cubrir con ella parecido a la pintura de Afrodita — Ok pero necesitamos traerte un poco mas de ropa — El agente se coloca una chaqueta para ir a la cuna de su hija y levantarla en sus brazos — ¿ Quien tiene hambre ? Tu... Si tu ... ¿ quien es la niña mas tierna del mundo ? Tu ... eres la princesa de papi ... Te quiero Mía — La niña comienza a reírse mientras que Leon le sonreía mientras que Ashley estaba cargada en el marco de la puerta — Te quiero mucho Mía —

— Eres un gran padre Leon ...— El voltea para ver a la rubia quien estaba de brazos cruzados mientras le sonreía , el comienza a acariciar a su hija — Ojala que ustedes sean felices con todo y todos los problemas que tengan como familia —

— Ashley ... Créeme que si tu te divorcias para mi seguirás siendo la misma persona —

 **Continuara**


	12. Orígenes Ocultos parte I

**Orígenes Ocultos Parte I**

Los dos agentes llegaban a donde eran las famosas ruinas de Raccoon City , solo había una pequeña ciudad desierta rodeada por la nada absoluta , el desastre de los misiles nucleares destruyeron la ciudad con la única prueba del virus T que se podía observar a simple vista

— ¿ Y luego que paso contigo y con Ashley ? —

— Regreso con su esposo y no volvió a escribir hasta ahora — Tras ver el cartel de bienvenida , al agente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tras recordar como la causa de sus pesadillas pero mas al recordar como el se había encontrado con aquella espía que decía buscar a su novio Jonh pero que a raíz de esa mentira surgió algo verdadero entre ellos — Bien , supongo que aquí es donde se supone que deberían estar las instalaciones de Umbrella — La agente saca su pistola y enciende su linterna para bajar antes que su compañero quien saca su Silver Gosht para saltar pero la compuerta se cierra a sus espaldas , al mirar su teléfono se da cuenta que no tiene señal alguna — Si esto es nuevo para ti créeme que aun hay mas — Los dos comienzan a correr por el pasillo para escuchar caer un tubo de metal oxidado cae al suelo derramando una especie de liquido espeso pero el agente se arrodilla pero Helena le llama la atención y los dos comienzan a correr buscando pistas para encontrar al terrorista pero al seguir avanzando solo se veia un pasillo interminable y el goteo sin cesar — ¿ Quisiera saber cuando se dejara de escuchar esa maldita porquería ? —

— Leon ...— El agente voltea a ver a su compañera quien ve el mismo goteo detrás de ellos — No creo que se trate de un tubo oxidado — Los dos levantan la vista para para ver una especie de criatura echa con con tripas descompuestas y los dos salen corriendo para escuchar el grito de la cosa que se lanza contra los agentes quienes le disparan para entrar por una puerta y ver un grupo de muertos vivientes refugiados pero estos eran diferentes — ¿ Que demonios ? — Solo se distinguían dos muertos vivientes pero uno de ellos que tenia aspecto de hombre da un salto y aparece delante de Helena , Leon sin pensarlo le dispara pero esta solo rebota en su cuerpo y la criatura da un grito de ira que su compañera escucha y con su lengua decide atacar al agente que lo esquiva y ve como la punta de la extremidad se clava en la puerta de acero — Leon corre — Sin perder mas tiempo , el rubio se levanta deslizándose por debajo de la mesa de laboratorio para salir corriendo pero el alfa da un grito que se escucha por toda la ruina mientras que al correr doblando a la izquierda ven un conjunto de material radiactivo que estaba muriendo — Leon...—

— Creo que se lo que paso aquí — Los pasos acelerados de las criaturas se escucharon por todos lados mientras que los agentes corrían por el pasillo de la derecha para ver que el nivel 2 del laboratorio estaba a pocos metros , al entrar , el agente sostiene la puerta mientras que Helena decide encender el sistema de seguridad — ¿ Hunnigan ? ¿ Me recibes ? ...¡¿ Hunnigan ?! Demonios —

— Leon mira esto — Tras voltear , ambos ven una pizarra blanca con varios dibujos de los virus , el virus T , el virus G y el virus Progenitor — ¿ Es lo que creo que es ? —

— Si , aquí jugaban a ser dios — Con su celular decide tomar varias fotos como pruebas pero el flash hizo que un objeto metálico le llamara la atención , con sumo cuidado se acercan para ver el logotipo de Umbrella — Umbrella ... ¿ Cuando dejaran de joder al mundo ? — El agente quita cuidadosamente el seguro para abrirlo y ver que eran tubos de ensayos vacíos pero una de las agujas estaba manchada de sangre — ¿ Que demonios paso aquí ? —

 _Flash Back_

El equipo Alpha de la U.S.S liderado por Hunk llegaron al laboratorio antes que ellos para poder recuperar el trabajo del doctor William Birkin , Cuando está por terminar su trabajo, los comandos de Alpha llegan y rodean a Birkin. A pesar de que contaba con una pistola cargada, Birkin estaba superado en número y en armamento ya que sus atacantes contaban con una Heckler & Koch MP5 cada uno. Los nervios y la tensión se apoderan del ambiente y en ese momento, Birkin deja caer accidentalmente un termo de café, lo que provoca que uno de los comando le dispare todo su cargador dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Su investigación del virus fue tomada y se le dejó morir. Con su último aliento, se inyectó una muestra del Virus-G y sobrevivió, aunque terminó mutando en un horrible monstruo conocido como "G". Después de su mutación en G, Birkin fue tras el equipo del U.S.S. que le robó sus muestras y los persiguió por las alcantarillas

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Helena...— Ella asiente con la cabeza para acercarse a la puerta y apoyar la oreja con sumo cuidado pero al hacerlo , una garra la atraviesa y por ese agujero una cabeza de una criatura parecida a los regeneradores que Leon vio en España sin pensarlo toma su pistola y le dispara a la cabeza haciendo que el monstruo se retire soltando una especie de sangre que corroía el metal — Helena ven , salgamos de ese chiquero — Tras tomar los documentos comienzan a caminar pero se detienen en la esquina y con sumo cuidado acerca su cabeza para ver a un Licker comiendo un cuerpo descompuesto de otro mas pequeño , el coloca sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos y la joven agente asiente con la cabeza mientras retrocedía , con un vuelo silencioso corre para que el agente le cargue el pie y la lance hasta el otro lado del pasillo , la agente cae con las manos mientras evitaba hacer ruido con sus botas , mientras que Leon retroceda y comienza a correr para ver el limite entre la sombra y la luz saltando en silencio y caer como un experto con el cuerpo , la agente levanta su pulgar y le señala el camino por lo que ellos lo siguen para ver una ventana las ruinas de la ciudad — Debemos estar dos pisos abajo de la planta baja —

— ¿ Donde están las escaleras ? — Tras comenzar a correr por el pasillo escuchan de nueva forma en goteo de la tubería y al mirar arriba , la masa de carne da un grito y salta contra los agentes pero estos lo esquivan para salir corriendo ya que sus balas eran inútiles y al ver el ascensor abrirse , varios de los mutados salen tras ellos haciendo que ellos frenen de golpe y queden completamente rodeados.

En Washington , la pequeña Kennedy estaba mirando por la ventana , algo le preocupaba ya que sentía un pequeño sudor recorrer su frente , mientras la maestra explicaba el concepto del arte medieval decide escaparse a los pasillo para mirar su teléfono , hundida en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada por alguien — ¿ No se supone que deberías estar en clases ? — Su cara se lleno de alegría al ver a una mujer asiática con un elegante vestido pantalón rojo y unas botas negras — Creí que no podías salir en horarios de clases —

— Ada ¿ que haces aquí ? —

— Estaba un tanto aburrida así que decidí venir a ver como te iba en tus clases pero te noto preocupada ¿ que te sucede ? —

— Es mi papá — Al ver su teléfono y que pasaron tres horas del medio día lo vuelve a guardar — Dijo que llamaría a las 12 del medio día pero nunca lo hizo —

— Te preocupas demasiado , deberías volver a clases — La chica de ojos verdes simplemente la ignora y se dispone a llamar a su padre pero solo la llevaba nuevamente al buzón de voz — Oye no debes preocuparte , tu padre es un profesional —

— Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán peor de lo que parece — Tras buscar el localizador por GPS se da cuenta que su señal estaba perdida lo que la lleva a pensar que no esta en la zona de red — Que extraño — Ada toma el celular para ver las coordenadas del celular del agente — ¿ Sabes donde esta mi padre ? —

— Si , no te preocupes lo traeré de vuelta — Con un pequeño beso en la cabeza se despide de la niña para adentrarse en los pasillos y salir del edificio con un ceño fruncido — Racoon City — Mientras pedía su transporte aéreo logra captar una débil señal de pulso proveniente del celular de su agente dándole el indicio que estaba bajo tierra — Bueno hora de llamar a un taxi — Los minutos se hacían lentos para ella por que cada instante su amado podía estar en apuros pero confiaba que el sabría defenderse hasta que llegaran los refuerzos , mientras veía como las ruinas de Racoon le traía malos recuerdos pero uno de ellos era el mejor que le podía dar por lo que decide saltar del avión justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino abre el paracaídas y aterriza literalmente en la entrada de los laboratorios Umbrella — Bueno señor Kennedy espero que me des las gracias por esto — Con una especie de frasco plateado del tamaño de una píldora lo arroja contra la puerta para hacerla volar y dejar el paso libre — Bien eso rompió el hierro ... ¿ Por que a nadie se le ocurrió ese chiste antes ? — Los disparos se hacían notar por lo que ella saca su pistola y comienza a correr pero se detiene a ver los zombis mutados por los desperdicios nucleares del misil que no lograron eliminar toda la amenaza del virus T , con una vista rápida se trepa por los tubos de agua para caminar sobre ellos en cuclillas para ver que la estaban buscando por el olor pero algo le llama la atención , uno de ellos no se movia era como si estuviera pensando en algo — _Los muertos ¿ piensan ? es imposible —_ Con pasos silenciosos decide bajar con sumo cuidado pero la criatura levanta la cabeza y de un salto llega a las espaldas de Ada quien se agacha esquivando un zarpazo de la criatura y con su pistola le dispara en la cabeza pero se rehusaba a caer por la bala — Esto no esta bien , nada bien — Con gran puntería logra disparar seis veces a la cabeza pero no le hace nada a lo que ella se preocupa y al tratar de correr el ser salta delante de ella pero Ada lo ataca con un puñetazo y para su sorpresa la criatura le atrapa el puño para golpearla con un codazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder — Esto es imposible , los muertos no piensan y no reaccionan —

Dos pisos mas abajo , Leon y Helena retenían con sus armas a la masa de carne viva pero esta no cedía , el agente toma una granada de su bolsillo para arrojarla a la cosa haciendo que la atrape con la boca pero para su sorpresa la escupe de vuelta a Leon quien esquiva ganada que detona llevándose su cuerpo contra la pared — ¿ Sabia que era una granada ? ¿ Como es posible ? — El agente toma la segunda y la arroja pero la masa la esquiva para usar lo que parecía ser su mano toda deforme y la arroja a los agentes por lo que Leon y Helena le disparan haciéndola detonar cerca de la cosa que da un grito de dolor — Helena , corre — Los agentes aprovechan a salir corriendo mientras que la cosa se retorcia de dolor por lo que suben al ascensor para subir a la planta baja y salir de ese lugar pero una sombra golpea a Helena tan fuerte que la deja fuera de combate — Helena... ¡ Wesker ! —

— Viejos recuerdos ¿ verdad Sr Kennedy ? — El terrorista tenia en su mano una especie de tubo de laboratorio con una rara flor recién nacida — Tal vez te preguntes que es todo esto ... La respuesta es simple —

— El virus progenitor —

— Correcto , fue el primer virus mutágeno jamás descubierto y se convirtió en la base de la investigación bio-orgánica más acertada de las armas biológicas de la Corporación Umbrella — El de gafas negras saca su arma y le apunta al agente quien estaba contra la pared — El Dr Ashford, que tenía altas esperanzas de logros médicos y científicos dramáticos con el estudio del virus pero murió debido a una infección con el Progenitor en 1968 —

— Spencer lo mato por el virus — Wesker sonríe ante la respuesta acertada del agente — Si el desarrollaba una arma de ese virus , Ashford lo hubiera delatado y lo mas probable es que lo encerraran como a un criminal corriente , si se enteraban que tenían un arma tan poderosa se podrían a disposición del gobierno para usarla contra sus enemigos Rusos , Musulmanes y sus enemigos en china —

— Efectivamente —

— Que..— Wesker echa el percutor para atras mientras apuntaba al agente quien respiraba un poco acelerado por la amenaza del hombre vestido de negro — Tu le hiciste a Spencer lo que el le hizo a Ashford —

— ¿ Lo que le hice a Spencer ? Irónico ... Dos hombres muertos por un virus — Una de las criaturas se acercaba silenciosamente por detras de Wesker sin que este se diera cuenta — Oswell E. Spencer. Quien lo tenia todo. Manejaba riqueza y poder con la punta de sus dedos, pero no le bastaba con eso. No, quería más. Pensaba que este mundo estaba arruinado, y que la humanidad caminaba hacia la destrucción final. Pretendía crear un nuevo mundo, un nuevo orden — El ser quien no emitia ningun ruido saca sus garras y abre su boca saboreando a su futura presa — En dicho mundo no habría espacio para las masas débiles e ignorantes. Pretendía crear una raza de humanos avanzados, una utopía perfecta, para gobernarlos como si fuera una deidad —

— ¿ Como planeas hacer tu ? —

— No , no , no ... Yo soy un dios — Antes de tirar del gatillo siente como la bestia se le clava en la espalda y con su potente mordida le atraviesa y desgarra el hombro haciendo que el le pierda la vista a Leon quien toma el cuerpo de Helena y se desliza por el conducto de aire pero Wesker toma a la bestia de la cabeza y con su arma la ejecuta a disparos mientras sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera , el ex Stars cae con una rodilla al suelo mientras se tomaba el corazón que parecía latir de manera errática — Nos volveremos a encontrar Sr Kennedy —

 **Continuara**


	13. Origenes Ocultos parte II

**Orígenes Ocultos Parte II**

La criatura que había mordido a Wesker miraba al agente quien cargaba su arma apuntando a su cabeza pero la cosa comienza a mutar en una especie de perro grande de piel carnosa y unos grandes dientes manchados de negros pero sus ojos no estaban mas , era completamente ciego — Es una lastima que tenga que exterminarte por que adoro a los perros — La bestia salta contra Leon pero una bala disparada de una escopeta recortada la arroja contra la pared — Helena —

— ¿ Que esperas ? ¿ una solicitud ? — Los dos comienzan a correr mientras que unas explosiones en el sótano derrumban el suelo haciendo caer a los agentes , el animal mutado comienza a oler el aire para buscar a su presa para ver el los escombros y las llamas , al abrir los parpados se da cuenta que el incendio es muy grande por lo decide tomar otra ruta , los agentes estaban sostenidos de unos hierros grasosos y sucios mientras que Leon sostenía a su compañera de los brazos pero estaba a punto de perder la consciencia

 _Flash Back_

Otro día había pasado mientras que Ada estaba sentada abrazando su vientre ya de 9 meses y Leon entrando por la puerta con un regalo para la futuro madre , su sonrisa se borra cuando nota la tristeza de la asiática , el agente entra con sumo cuidado para empezar a escuchar sus llantos y ver como sostenía su ojo con su mano , sus pies estaban sobre el sofá y el agente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna solo se quedo en la sombra mirando las lagrimas de Ada que caían de su rostro , en su mente y en su corazón sabia que esto no era lo que quería para su vida — ¿ Por que demonios caí en esto ? — La espía estaba mirando su celular y ver los mensajes de trabajo — Ojala lo hubiera pensado dos veces — La mirada de Leon se rompió como cristal al escuchar las palabras de Ada por lo que simplemente se apoya contra la pared para deslizarse por ella mientras se tomaba la cara mientras apretaba sus ojos — ¿ Leon ...? — Ada no podía hacer nada en su estado solo podía rezar a que sea Leon quien este del otro lado — ¿ Leon ? ¿ Eres tu ? —

— Si Ada... Soy yo — Simplemente se seca las pocas lagrimas que tenia y se pone de pie — Lamento haber tardado tanto es que ...—

— No te preocupes , estaba aquí viendo por la ventana el bello paisaje — El agente se acerca para abrazarla con fuerza mientras que el la besaba con suma suavidad — ¿ Leon ? ¿ que te pasa ? —

— Nada solo pensaba — Con suma tranquilidad se acerca a su amada quien parecía estar muy distante pero con las manos sobre su vientre mientras que este trata de colocar su palma pero no podía ya que ella lo evita tomando su mano — Sabes estuve pensando en los nombres — La asiática simplemente miraba por la ventana apenas escuchando su agente rubio — Ya que es niña ... Pensé en llamarla ... Mía — Sin pensarlo Ada asiente con la cabeza pero el agente simplemente saca el regalo para ponerlo delante de ella y al mirarlo lo abre para darse cuenta que era un regalo lo abre y se da cuenta que era un oso de peluche blanco con ojos azules y un moño rojo en su cuello que dejaba a la espía asombrada por tal bello regalo — Espero que te haya gustado —

— Leon es perfecto ... Yo no puedo creer que hayas echo algo asi por mi —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Leon — El agente comienza abrir los ojos para reconocer a su amiga tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero el rubio sacude su cabeza y con su fuerza impulsa a Helena quien se sostiene de los escombros y comienza a trepar pero al intentar salvar a su compañero le falla y Leon comienza a caer chocando su cuerpo contra los escombros , el se intenta sostener de las rocas calientes pero se resbalaba hasta caer al suelo — ¡ Leon ! ¡ LEON ! — El agente de ojos azules comienza a levantarse mientras miraba como unas pesadas piedras caían pero el las esquivaba y comienza a correr mientras que el humo estaba llenando el sótano — Leon ¿ Me escuchas ? ¿ Leon ? —

— Helena , sal de aquí — El agente comienza a ver las escaleras comenzaban a temblar por que no soportarían mucho tiempo — Te veré afuera — Sin pensarlo se dispone a correr pero cuando un trozo del piso superior cae sobre las escaleras pero el agente lo esquiva saltando al lado izquierdo para ver un pasillo donde ve al Licker que lo estaba esperando con su lengua oliendo el aire pero este retrocede lentamente y saca su pistola apuntando a su cabeza — Maldita sea solo queda una bala — Sin perder mas tiempo saca su cuchillo para ponerlo como arma defensiva — Si no quieres morir vete de este maldito edificio — El Licker lanza su lengua como látigo que corta el hombro del agente quien corre por la pared esquivando al ser quien sale corriendo detrás de el pero con su cuchillo corta los cables que sostenían la pared justo cuando pasa debajo de ella obstruyendo el paso de la cosa quien salta por encima y atravesando el pesado material para atrapar al agente quien esquiva al zombi de enfrente pero el Licker salta sobre el muerto y con sus dientes lo parte por la mitad para tragarlo entero y sigue corriendo al agente quien llevaba buena ventaja para ver una ventana y arrojarse para salir del edificio pero se da cuenta que había subido hasta el primer piso y al caer aterriza junto a Helena quien ayuda a levantarse pero el Licker salta con un trozo de muerto quien tenia un collar de granadas y el agente saca su arma para disparar — Hasta luego — La bala logra atravesar la granada haciendo volar medio cuerpo que se estaba moviendo de manera errónea

— Leon , salgamos de aquí — Los dos se suben a su vehículo pero el Licker comienza a regenerarse y sale corriendo detrás de los agentes pero Leon toma el arma de su compañera para salir por la ventanilla y comenzar a disparar al Licker que seguía corriendo detrás de ellos pero un helicóptero logra ponerse entre los dos y con poderosas balas comienza a herir a la criatura quien salta sobre el tanque alado pero este resistía y el soldado de la ametralladora quita el seguro y al abrir fuego heria al Licker quien con sus dientes comienza a morder las hélices haciendo caer al helicóptero y los dos soldados salen rodando antes de que explotara en cientos de pedazos , Leon supe por la abertura del techo con su lanzacohetes — ¿ Llevas eso a todas partes ? —

— Como todo el mundo — Con la mira apuntando a la cabeza y con una punteria extraordinaria lanza el misil que impacta en el cuerpo de la criatura lanzando su desmembrado cuerpo contra un camion incendiandose haciendo que ambos se volteen y la explosion lo envuelve en llamas — Espero que con eso tenga — La bestia sale de un salto para caer en frente de y Helena abre fuego con su arma mientras que Leon cargaba un segundo misil — Helena acelera —

— Claro — Al pisar el pedal con fuerza haciendo que el agente casi pierda su arma , los agentes estaban disparando contra el Lickers y Helena frena de golpe para que ellos suban y ayuden resistiendo — Agarrense fuerte — Al girar a gran velocidad Leon ve que el edificio estaba debilitado por lo que dispara y destruye el lugar haciendo que los escombros caigan sobre la B.O.W. quien los esquivaba pero una pesada columna de piedra cae sobre el dejando a la bestia inmovilizada pero al levantar la cabeza todos los demas escombros caen sobre ella acabando con su vida

— Vamos a casa — Los soldados comunicaron todo por sus radios mientras que Leon miraba por la ventana del copiloto para mirar y perder su vista en el vacio del cielo — _Mia ... Voy para casa no te preocupes —_

Mientras que al abrir los ojos estaban llegando al aeropuerto y los soldados estaban abordando un helicoptero de nuevo a sus bases — Oye dormilon , bienvenido — Leon se levanta con toda la flojera del mundo para acercarse al aeropuerto donde llegan para comprar sus boletos pero el agente de cabellera rubia se desvia para comprar algo de comer — Mis tacos sin picante —

— Lo se — Tras llegar al puesto pide media docena de tacos de carne para llevarlos a sentarse con su compañera mientras que tomaba una salsa para volcarlo en sus tacos — Oye ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta ? — La morena lo mira de manera sorpresiva — ¿ Crees que pueda dejar ir a Mia ? Digo crees que este bien que la deje sin proteccion en esa academia ? —

— Leon , le haz dado de todo a Mia , le diste un hogar , le diste cariño y compresion ... Fuiste lo mejor para ella — El agente solo reflexiona mientras da una ultima mordida a su taco para ver que ya salia su vuelo — Bueno ya comimos y que bueno la comida del avion es terrible , el filete es apenas una hamburgesa —

— Jamas vi alguien tan pequeña comer tanto —

— Sucede que si no como bien — Con sus manos aprieta el plato de papel y desde una distancia de 15 metros acierta en el basurero — Me enloquesco un poco —

El viaje acababa de empezar , Helena solo dormia placidamente mientras que Leon miraba por la ventana , era un vuelo de no mas de 7 horas pero ya se hacia la nesecidad de estar con su hija

 **Continuara**


	14. Volver a Casa

**Volver a Casa**

Tras llegar a casa , Leon se acerca a la puerta de su departamento para abrirlo y encontrar a su hija dormida en el sofá por lo que se quita la chaqueta para colgarlo en el perchero y ella abre sus pequeños ojos verdes mirando a su padre quien estaba cansado y ojeroso — ¿ Te quedaste dormida en el sofá otra vez ? — Ella se levanta para abrazar a su padre quien le abraza con fuerza — Espera ...¡¿ Quien te trájo a casa ?! — Una mujer de cabellos rubios y vestida con un vestido de copa rojo con corte en la pierna , unos zapatos color fresa brillante y con una gargantilla en su cuello — ¿ Ashley ? —

— ¿ Te sorprendí verdad ? —

— ¿ Cu-cu-cuando llegaste ? —

— Es una historia graciosa —

 _Flash Back_

Mía estaba en la cabademia con una bata blanca y una placa de colores mientras su maestra hablaba — Bueno hoy aprenderemos a detallar la anatomia humana — La puerta se abre donde se ve a Ashley quien estaba cubierta con una bata blanca — Ahora , la joven super modelo Ashley Graham — Ella se sube al estrado donde estaba un asiento de madera — ¿ Lista ? —

— Claro — Con gran sinceridad se quita la bata quedando completamente desnuda — Espero que les sea de inspiracion niñas — La rubia se sienta en el banco de madera mientras cruzaba las piernas — Bueno , espero que las jovenes artistas se inspiren —

— Mía ... ¿ Te diste cuenta de esa mujer ? — La joven morena mira a su compañera de cuarto que pintaba en su cuadro — ¿ De enserio no lo haz notado a la mujer ? —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que tiene ella ? Es una mujer , una modelo ¿ que tiene que ver conmigo ? —

La chica de cabellera oscura mira a Ashley y luego mira a Mía por lo que mira a la modelo y luego a la chica — Son el calco identico — La rubia mira a la modelo quien sonreia mientras las niñas la pintaban por lo que se mira al espejo — Lo vez , rubia , caucasica , ojos verdes , labios rojos y mejillas rosadas ... ¿ No vez ? Son el calco identico — La joven rubia se pone a pensar y al verse al espejo sonrie falsamente para ver que el parecido era extraordinario con la modelo — ¿ No será tu madre Mía ? —

— No lo se ... —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¿ Es una broma ? — Leon estaba confundido y molesto por lo que sucedio en el instituto — Oye entiendo por lo que estas pasando pero creeme que hay una explicación cientifica para ello —

— Vamos Leon ... Ella simplemente quiere conocer sus raices — Con un beso en la mejilla se va a la sala para colocar los platos sobre la mesa — Pueden venir a cenar si quieren —

— ¿ Lo vez ? Tu le gustas ... ¿ Por que no dejas que al menos se quede a cenar ? — El de ojos azules deja salir su aire por lo que se va a dar un baño mientras tiraba la ropa en el suelo del baño y se entra a la ducha para darse un baño caliente mientras escuchaba las risas de las dos feminas por lo que sale y se empieza a secar con la toalla — Es una cena deliciosa ¿ donde aprendiste a cocinar asi ? — Leon sale de la ducha mientras se sujetaba su camisa con los botones — Papá debes probar esta carne —

— Tu hija es una joven muy peculiar — Con sus dedos le peyisca la mejilla derecha y ella sonriendo se la frota con la palma — ¿ Que tal el trabajo ? —

— De la fregada — Al sentarse se da cuenta que el olor de la cena le abria cada vez mas el apetito — ¿ Y como es que ustedes dos llegaron ? — Las dos se empiezan a reir pero el no entendia el motivo de la risa — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que dije ? —

— Papá ... Yo se lo dije — Las dos rubias comienzan a reirse por lo que Leon escucha su celular para sacarlo de su bolsillo , Ashley se lo arrebata de manera coqueta — Creo que alguien se volvió muy maternal —

— De echo es muy descortés usar el celular en la mesa — Tras apretar el botón del lado izquierdo lo apaga — Ademas te vez cansado y lo ultimo que necesitas es estrés — La cena había finalizado mientras que el agente se despedía de su hija para empezar el sábado otra vez — Ah sido una cena muy deliciosa — La rubia se sentaba en el sofá del agente mientras que el preparaba unas taza de café para el y su joven acompañante quien quería uno descafeinado — Por cierto ¿ de verdad no me platicaras de tu empleo o es confidencial ? —

— No te preocupes por mi ... Sino por ti — El agente deja las dos tazas sobre la mesa de centro y ella se sirve una para soplar y darle un sorbo — ¿ Que pasó con tu novio o esposo ? —

— Me dejó — Al decirlo solo sopla nuevamente su taza para darle otros sorbo — No lo soporto por que ya sus negocios me estaban matando ... Ademas tenia una amante — La charla se estaba llevando mas al centro hasta que ambos quedan pegados y Ashley se cruza de piernas apretando mas sus piernas — Leon ... Espero que no te moleste que me quede —

— Por su puesto que no Ashley — Ambos se miran a los ojos como si no hubiera nada mas entre ellos pero Leon se levanta para llevar a su joven invitada a su cuarto pero ella simplemente se quita los zapatos — ¿ Deseas quedarte aquí con Mía ? Por que se ve que le caes bien — Con gracia se quita los brazaletes y la gargantilla por lo que el agente saca unas almohadas y una cobija — Por cierto ... Espero que no te moleste que mis sabanas sean de algodón —

— Claro que no — Al quitarse el nudo del vestido este cae al suelo quedando completamente desnuda — ¿ Quieres venir conmigo guapo ? Te prometo que no muerdo —

— Lo siento preciosa pero no es necesario que te desnudes —

— No tengo nada mas que ponerme y sacarme — Ella simplemente se empieza a exhibir pero el agente cierra la puerta con una sonrisa — Buenas noches guapo —

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tumba en el sofá con las almohadas y la manta para cerrar los ojos y tratar de vaciar su mente pero al abrir los ojos ve a Ashley quien estaba cubierta por las sabanas mientras sus pechos se notaban a través de la tela — No puedo dormir Leon — Ella lo toma y lo arrastra hasta el cuarto para tirarse sobre el — Siempre te espere Leon ... Te espere toda la noche — Ambos comienzan a besarse pero al detenerse ven a Mía espiando por lo que ambos se cubren con las sabanas — No es por nada Mía pero ¿ podríamos darnos un poco de privacidad ? — Al ver que los dos se separan , Mía cierra la puerta mientras se reía por lo que avergonzados se separan y Leon se va a dormir a la sala como tenia planeado por fin logra cerrar los ojos y al abrirlo la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana de la sala y al levantarse ve a Mía quien estaba sentada preparando el desayuno y Ashley con una camisa del agente que le llegaba a media pierna — Buenos días —

— Buenos días Papá —

—¿ Que hora es ? — Al tomar su teléfono se da cuenta que pasaban de las 09:30 de la mañana — Por dios que alguien apague el sol — Al escuchar las carcajadas de las dos rubias se levanta saliendo al baño y mojarse la cara junto con las manos — ¿ Que vamos a desayunar ? — Los platillos estaban sobre la mesa y el día se hacia un poco ligero por lo que el agente vio como las dos féminas se llevaban bien — ¿ Que quieren hacer hoy ? —

— Podemos ir de compras — Ahsley estaba buscando en su cartera hasta sacar la tarjeta de crédito — Necesito un nuevo guardarropas y no creo que a Mía le moleste unas nuevas prendas — Ambos se visten y la rubia se coloca su vestido mientras que sus pequeños pies estaban adoloridos por los zapatos y al llegar comienza en frenesí de compras ; Leon se estaba impacientando un poco de esperar mientras su hija y amiga estaban disfrutando su día — ¿Que opinas papí ? ¿ No se ve hermosa ? — La rubia de ojos claros sale con un pantalón blanco y una camisa suelta celeste claro , unas botas claras — ¿ Que tal ? —

— Así te vez mas normal — Ella suelta una sonrisa y abraza al agente mientras que Mía le hacia seña por detrás con el pulgar levantado — Al menos podremos tener un fin de semana normal —

Han pasado ya tres meses y la familia Kennedy estaba muy feliz , en las noticias se mostraba que la famosa super modelo Ashley Graham estaba emparejada con un nuevo candidato y una joven con su aspecto , todos se habían enterado del noviazgo y la pequeña Mía estaba contento por tener una madre a la que abrazar toda la noche , la escuela de la pequeña Kennedy estaba avanzando en la escuela de arte y los diseños de la novia Kennedy se vendían muy bien pero esos tres meses se le hicieron los mas felices para la rubia quien estaba con el hombre que amaba y una noche

— Claro Hunnigan ... Solo me tomare el fin de semana — La llamada se corta y las primeras hojas de Junio se estaban notando junto a los primeros brotes de las flores , al mirar el camino el semáforo se pone en rojo y su celular suena de nuevo — Diga ... Diga ... —

— ¿ Disfrutando tu novia siliconada ? —

— ¿ Que ? — La llamada se corta y el ve que era un desconocido por lo que no le da importancia y al llegar a su departamento se da cuenta que Ashley estaba llegando con las compras por lo que se baja para ayudarla — ¿ Necesitas ayuda preciosa ? —

— Tu tienes todo lo que de verdad quiero — Mientras subían por el ascensor ella estaba un poco confundida sobre todo lo que pasó esos tres meses — Sabes Leon ... Hay algo que quiero decirte — El agente abre la puerta para dejar entrar a su pareja — Me ha encantado estar contigo y con Mía pero creo que es hora de que tengamos mas espacio —

— ¿ Que quieres decir ? ¿ Mudarnos a una casa ? — Ella sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que el rubio se pone a pensar — Es una buena sugerencia pero a decir verdad ... Si lo haremos y tengo el lugar perfecto — A la mañana siguiente llegan a una enorme casa de clase media alta con un amplio jardín pero la casa parecía estar en mal estado por lo que se veía — Era la casa de mis padres ... Se supone que me haría cargo pero ellos me abandonaron con mis abuelos — Ashley simplemente se abraza y le da un beso en el brazo con suma delicadeza — Me tomare unos días y la remodelare para nosotros — Ambos se abrazan con fuerza y el celular de Leon suena y al ver que solo era un mensaje de texto

 _Te vez genial en la portada de las revista..._

El mensaje es borrado pero Leon se sentía un poco enfadado pero abraza a la rubia como si nada se lo impidiera , ambos vuelven a casa mientras que los ojos de Ashley se iluminaban al imaginar la vida con el hombre que amaba y antes de llegar a su departamento una camioneta negra los embiste con fuerza donde la segunda le cierra el paso haciendo que el agente de ojos azules saque su arma y con una patada destroza la puerta del auto que sale volando y los hombres de traje con gafas abren fuego con ametralladoras cortas pero el rodea por el suelo disparando contra ellos y dos agentes secuestran a Ashley quien estaba inconsciente y siendo arrastrada a la camioneta de atrás — ¡ Ashley ! Malditos — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr para treparse a la camioneta y una escopeta se dispara haciendo caer al agente quien portaba su chaleco blindado debajo de su chaqueta , el rueda por el suelo para ver la patente del vehículo oscuro y se levanta con suma dificultad — ¡ Ashley ! ... Te buscare , te encontrare y te liberare ... lo juro — Varios policías se acercan para socorrer al agente de la D.S.O. se levanta para ver la mancha negra que se pierde en la legania

 **Continuara**


	15. Pistas y la Verdad

**Pistas y La verdad**

Leon estaba armado con un chaleco blindado , una ametralladora con una correa , una Silver Ghost en su costado pero una Glock en su muslo derecho ; Junto al agente estaban dos compañeros quienes estaban fuertemente armados con escopetas y ametralladoras M-16 donde hacen volar una puerta con un poco de C-4 para abrir la puerta y entrar armados — Bien , estamos adentro , Hunnigan ¿ estas segura que es aquí ? —

— Leon , todas las pistas los guiaron a España ... No creo que Saddler este detrás de eso por si lo preguntas —

— Deberías ser comediante — Ambos comienzan a entrar por el bunker para ver el signo de los iluminados lleno de tierra y telaraña — Fantástico ... Otra vez ellos — siguieron avanzando para escuchar como el seguro de una ametralladora lo que hacen que ambos se cubran contra las columnas de metal mientras que las armas disparaban contra ellos — Hal , John ... Manténgase a raya — Ambos comienzan a disparar contra los guerrilleros quienes portaban mascaras de tela , con varios disparos certeros lograro derribar a varios de ellos pero se acerca al guerrillero moribundo — ¿ Donde esta Ashley ? — El hombre con mascara de tela le da un escupitajo a Leon quien enfadado le dispara en la cabeza para comenzar a correr y los perros son soltados por lo que los tres agentes saltan a las cajas y tratan de subirse al segundo piso mientras los perros les ladraban — Tendremos que avanzar por aquí —

— Leon ... Si van por ese pasillo encontraran una puerta que los llevara al pasillo principal — Los agentes obedecen y del techo cae sobre ellos un hombre de dos metros y medio portando una Gatlin Gun muy grande por lo que las balas de grueso calibre comienzan a disparar contra ellos pero se cubren contra las columnas de concreto por lo que ellos disparan pero el chaleco blindado lo protegían — Leon ... ¿ Leon ? ¿ Se encuentran bien ? —

— Si estamos bien — Los agentes le dispara a unas rejas de conducto de aire por lo que los dos se arrastran y Leon le vuelve a disparar en el pecho pero solo lo hace retroceder — Es un maldito ... ¡¿ Chris donde demonios estas ?! — Con su velocidad sale corriendo esquivando los disparos mientras que en su mano portaba la ametralladora en un solo brazo disparando contra el pero una de las balas le hiere la pierna derecha y con su mano saca una poderosa granada que Leon se sorprende al ver el poder de toda la granada y sale corriendo cuando explota se lleva el cuerpo de Leon por una ventana quien sacude su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros — Demonios — El mastodonte traspasa la puerta y con su arma comienza a disparar — Ustedes , busquen a Ashley y nos vemos en el helicóptero — Leon comienza a disparar contra el hombre pero un grito que le vino a la mente su amada rubia lo distrae y el gigante lo golpea con una embestida quien suelta su arma y se coloca dos nudilleras de bronce para golpearlo — Bien , es hora de hacerlo a la antigua — Leon deja caer su arma de lado para colocarse unos guantes con picos de metal en los nudillos

— Te romperé los huesos niño bonito —

— Ya eh peleado con otros mas grandes que tu — El agente sale a una gran velocidad golpeando con fuerza la cara del gigante y gira con un revés de puño pero el lo atrapa y le da un puñetazo en la cara — Bien vamos de nuevo —

— Ja ja ja ja me voy a divertir mucho — El gigante atrapa a Leon y comienza a golpear con puñetazos en cuerpo de Leon quien le atrapa el brazo y en medio del codo lo golpea con fuerza provocando dolor en el gigante quien siente los puñetazos de Leon quien gira golpeando con una patada , al caer le barre las piernas al ser musculoso haciéndolo caer y con un codazo lo golpea en la garganta pero el gigante lo toma del brazo y lo azota contra la pared para darle una patada en el estomago haciéndolo voltear en el aire haciéndolo caer pero se levanta y el gigante lo toma del chaleco y lo azota contra el suelo pero Leon se lo quita y con una patada lo decide atacar en el abdomen pero este lo toma de los hombros para ponerlo contra la pared golpeando con poderosos rodillazos que lo coloca de rodillas pero el se levanta golpeando con un gancho al gigante quien solo se ríe — ¿ Es todo ? Vamos soldadito — El agente se levanta para golpear sus puños contra el hombre quien trata de golpearlo pero Leon lo esquiva para dar un codazo a la espina dorsal para ponerlo de rodillas; enfadado se levanta y lo toma para correr atropellando la pared para ver a Ashley atada a una silla junto con un hombre de traje negro muy elegante , una barba tipo candado apenas formada , una cabellera castaña y unos ojos claros — Lo lamento señor , pero el soldadito es muy resistente —

— ¿ Así que tu eres el novio de Ashley ? Por favor ...— El gigante suelta a Leon y el de negro le invita a sentarse para ver como el de negro se sirve un poco de Borbon en un pequeño vaso de vidrio — Veras " Sr agente " En este mundo uno tiene que trabajar duro para avanzar —

— ¿ Quieres dinero por Ashley ? —

— ¿ Dinero ? ¿ Por ella ? ja ja ja ja ja — La rubia estaba siendo consolada por su pareja quien ve que las esposas tenian una tarjeta pequeña como si fuera la memoria externa de un celular — Solo el poder puede estar en manos de los mejores y si ella no va a ayudarme no la nesecito —

— ¿ Por que te casaste con ella ? ¿ Solo por sus conexiones con la política ? — El soldado lo toma del chaleco y lo lanza con fuerza contra la pared — Maldito — El soldado saca un machete con medio filo dentado — ¿ Quieres pelear enserio verdad grandote ? — Leon saca su cuchillo y el gigante se empieza a reír

— ¿ Que quieres hacer con ese palillo de dientes ? — El agente sale corriendo esquivando el machetazo del gigante pero Leon salta por la espalda de cortando el cuello del hombre quien cae al suelo con la arteria carótida separada en dos por el cuchillo del rubio quien le lanza el cuchillo que se clava en la mano del melenudo negro

— Ahora dime ¿ Por que no debo matarte ? — El rubio saca su pistola y la apoya en la cabeza del corrupto — Quedas arrestado por secuestro , extorsion a un agente de seguridad nacional , trafico de armas de nive , eh intento de homicidio contra un agente de operaciones de seguridad activo —

Los días habían pasado y en la casa Kennedy recién amueblada se encontraba Leon sentado durmiendo en su sillón individual donde se escuchaba el respirar del agente después de una difícil misión pero unas suaves manos le masajeaban las dos cienes a lo que Leon despierta lentamente viendo un escote muy amplio y el borde del brasier de Ashley — ¿ Como dormiste mi héroe ? — Al sentarse sobre el comienza a besarlo lentamente con esos labios perlados y sus dientes mordisqueaba el labio inferior del agente — Nunca terminare de agradecerte por salvarme —

— Papá ... Ashley ya llegue — La joven rubia se quita la mochila para dejarla sobre el mostrador de la entrada mientras que los dos rubios se ponen de pie y Ashley sale corriendo abrazando a la pequeña — ¿ Como han estado ? — Al ver la cara de su padre quien tenia sus ojos cansados y con algunas ojeras — ¿ Aun estas cansado papá ? —

— Si , no eh dormido bien estos días — Al sentir los brazos de su hija el se inclina para corresponderle pero su celular rompe la escena — ¿ Hunnigan ? —

— ¿ Que pasa Leon ? ¿ Haz dormido bien ? —

— No por desgracia — La secretaria suelta una risita que le saca una sonrisa a Leon — ¿ Que quieres ? — El sonido se empieza a escuchar y se descarga un archivo — Lo veré mas tarde — Tras sentarse a almorzar , las rubias contaban divertidas anécdotas mientras se reían y Leon sonreía al ver el cuadro familiar — ¿ Que quieren hacer mañana ? —

— ¿ Podemos ir a la playa ? Por favor — La rubia de ojos azules le acaricia la cabeza a la niña y ella se levanta para ir a su cuarto por lo que Leon después de un baño caliente se tira a su cama para poder dormir pero unos pequeños labios se pegan a los suyos , el simplemente toma esas cálidas mejillas pero la lengua de la mujer comienza a rozar la suya pero al posar su mano en su parte pero al escuchar ese gemido tan particular se sienta y la ve , Ada sentada casi desnuda con un vestido transparente negro con los labios pintados de rojo

— Ada... —

— ¿ No te da gusto verme guapo ? — Ella se sienta mientras se quita la ropa quedando completamente desnuda debajo de ese vestido — Te vez genial en las revistas —

— Ashley y Mía están en la casa ... Quiero que te retires por favor — Ella se sorprende y comienza a respirar de manera enojada — Estoy comprometido con Ashley y formare una familia ... Lo siento pero la fidelidad prevalecerá en mi vida con ella Ada , perdona —

— Ya veo — La espía escarlata le da una bofetada y los ojos de Leon atestiguaron como se cristalizan y una leve lagrima sale de su ojo derecho — Hasta nunca — Con su ropa en mano sale por la ventana y mira al agente — Libia , 38 grados noreste sección 13 — La mujer se pierde en la noche mientras que Ashley salia del baño completamente desnuda pero se detiene en seco al sentir una fragancia femenina

 **Continuara**


	16. La Nueva Estrella

**La Nueva Estrella**

Ashley se encontraba como siempre en la sala recostada sobre el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos mientras que sus pies descalzos se acomodaban mientras escuchaba el auto de Leon y al bajar su libro Mía sale corriendo a sus brazos haciendo que las dos se abracen pero el cansado agente de la D.S.O. cae rendido en su sillón — Por tu aspecto me doy cuenta que la fiesta fue divertida —

— ¿ Bromeas verdad ? Es la ultima vez que llevo adolescentes a un concierto de música latina — La joven Kennedy le trae una taza con jugo exprimido a su cansado padre — Gracias princesa —

— ¿ Por que le pusiste Mía ? Espero que no sea por Mía Kalifla —

— Fue por Mía de Rápido y Furioso —

Ashley comienza a reírse — Y si hubiera sido hombre ¿ Le hubieras llamado Braian ? — El rubio asiente con la cabeza dejando a la modelo sorprendida — ¿ Es enserio ? ¿ Le hubieras puesto Braian O'conner ? —

— Por su puesto — Las risas no se hicieron esperar pero la cena estaba lista , cuando Leon se sienta su celular comienza a sonar — Maldita sea — Al levantarse se da cuenta que era Hunnigan — ¿ Que sucede Hunnigan ? —

— Leon la dirección que me diste es verdad es una planta de energía nuclear inactiva — Los planos son enviados al agente a su celular — Me temo que esto se esta poniendo feo , Leon debes ir a Estocolmo en el próximo vuelo que sera mañana a primera hora Leon —

— Recibido — Al mirar a su familia apaga su celular para sentarse a cenar — Conclusion ... No volvere a llevarlas —

— Leon lo prometiste ...— Ashley simplemente corta la porciòn y la sirve en los platos — Debiste aguantarte un poco mas —

— ¿ Por que no la llevas tu ? ¿ Temes que te pidan autografos ? —

La rubia soltaba una carcajada — Sabes que me retire del modelaje , con 26 años ya me tendria que retirar — El rubio traia un poco de hielo en una especie de plato de metal — Ademas es mejor retirarse y disfrutar la fama de ser una modelo mas cotizada —

— Si claro , apuesto que si tuvieras la oportunidad volverias a ser modelo —

— La verdad no — La rubia de ojos claros saca su celular buscando unas fotos — Este es mi unico objetivo despues del modelaje — Los dos se acercan a ver como una especie de universidad de fisica — Estudie durante 7 años fisica cuantica antes y despues del problema con los iluminados —

— ¿ Iluminados ? — Mia estab confundida por lo que hablaban sus padres — ¿ Que son los iluminados ? —

— Los Iluminados son una secta religiosa liderada por Osmund Saddler — La pequeña Kennedy mira su padre quien lo hablaba con tal naturalidad un tema que fue casi como el exterminio de la humanidad — De todos modos acabe con ellos hace como unos 14 años — La carne y las ensaldas se habian acabado y la pareja simplemente lavaba los platos mirando por la ventan

— Es una hermosa noche Leon — El rubio mira la mujer de camisa blanca — Sabes , desde que tu llegaste a mi vida solo soñe con esto ... Sentar en una relacion y formar una familia — El solo le sonrie con esos ojos claros y calídos que se conectaron con los de ela — Leon ... Estoy embarazada —

— ¿ Es enserio ? —

— Si... Hace dos semanas lo se — La rubia se abraza al agente quien simplemente la toma y la abraza con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos — Leon , sabes lo que yo siento por ti ... ¿ Que sientes tu por mi ? —

— Te amo Ashley ... Y quiero que sepas que nosotros viviremos juntos y criaremos a nuestra familia juntos — Los dos se vuelven a abrazar y al besarse escuchan la voz de Mia — ¿ No deberias estar durmiendo ? —

— Tenemos que agradecer que mamá tendra un hijo ... Es raro saber que tendre un hermano o hermana — Los tres se abrazan con fuerza mientras que el rubio miraba al cielo como una estrella blanca parecia brillarle a el exclusivamente por lo que la familia se separa lentamente y la puerta explota volando en mil pedazos por lo que Leon voltea y varios soldados le disparan con una especie de balas electricas que lo hacen caer al suelo pero Ashley toma uno de los platos para atacar al soldado quien le pega con la culata de su rifle en la frente con tal fuerza que la arroja contra la nevera haciendola caer

— ¿ Quienes son ustedes ? — El jefe de los soldados saca una barra electrica aturdiendo a la chica quien cae al suelo pero alcanza a ver un signo de color rojo y blanco lo que usa sus ultimas fuerzas toma un trozo de vidrio para cortarle la cara al soldado quien le da un puñetazo para cargar su cuerpo a una camioneta color negra a lo que Leon se levantaba un tanto aturdido pero los dos guardias le disparaban con las balas electricas noqueando a Leon

— ¿ Leon ? ... ¿ Leon te encuentras bien ? — Al abrir los ojos lentamente ve que Chris estab con su uniforme y al tratar de levantarse este lo acuesta con su mano nuevamente — Calmado Kennedy sufriste varios colapsos —

— ¿ Que ...? ¿ Que demonios me paso ? —

— Te atacaron ... Tu hija... —

— ¡ Mìa ! — Al intentar levantarse las agujas le lastiman los brazos por lo que se las quita — Esos malditos se la llevaron ... Tengo ... Tengo que encontrar... A Mìa ...—

— Olvidas a Ashley — Con las pocas fuerzas comienza a caminar hasta el cuarto de enfrente para ver a su novia en la cama con esa bata verde y los ojos cerrados — Descuida ... Su embarazo no tiene complicaciones y ella tambien esta a salvo —

— Umbrella — Al salir a su cuarto toma su chaqueta por lo que la enfermera entra con los medicamentos del agente quien aun estaba adolorido y mareado — Quieren que vaya una sede de Umbrella — El capìtan lo mira extrañado a su compañero — Si nos quisieran muertos nos hubieran matado apenas entraron en mi casa —

— ¿ Planeas ir en tu condicion ? — Con su mano toma un puñado de anaalgesicos y un vaso de agua — Carajo Leon , estas casi muerto y drogado par ir —

— ¿ Vas a detenerme ? — Al cruzar el cuarto de Ashley le da un beso en sus labios y ella abre los ojos para verlo como siempre habia soñado — Ashley... — Con su mano apretada a la de el — Ire por nuestra hija Ashley ... Tu solo espera aqui que volveremos los dos — Con un suave beso se despiden mientras que el dolor se empezaba a sentir nuevamente pero no le importaba — Las ultimas coordenadas marcan Estocolmo ... Apuesto a que ahi estara Mìa —

— ¿ Por que estas tan seguro ? ¿ Crees que Umbrella quiere tendernos una trampa ? —

— Hay algo que nesecito averiguar — Tambaleandose se dirigue a la salida para ver los vehículos de la B.S.A.A sin pensarlo dos veces " toma prestado " uno de los autos y Chris lo persigue para llegar al aeropuerto y al llegar se sube con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y le arroja las llaves a su compañero — Cuida a Ashley Chris te lo encargo — La puerta se cierra y Leon comienza a caminar a su asiento mientras que una de los contactos le hablaba — Por favor dame algo de beber —

— ¿ Le sucede algo agente Kennedy ? —

— Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —

— Espere aqui — La joven morena de pelo negro se levanta mientras que el avion despegaba — Tome una aspirina para su dolor de cabeza —

— Creeme ya eh tomado varias —

Ada habia escuchado todo por su microfono por lo que usa su lanzagarfios para engancharse en la torre de control y subir a un vuelo con una credencial falsa de la B.S.A.A. lo que le permitió viajar de inmediato , el pensamiento de la azabche solo se concentrab en encontrar a Mía a pesar de desafiar al mismo Albert Wesker quien esperaba a matar a Leon — ¿ Puedo ofrecerle un café ? —

— No muchas gracias — Con su computadora comienza hackear el sistema de seguridad de la central pero no lograba ingresar — _¿ Por que tantas molestias Wesker ? ¿ Acaso planeas usar una niña inocente para tus juegos ? —_ Ada comienza a mirar cada sección de los archivos pero no lograba decodificar sus archivos — Parece que esta vez tendre que ir personalmente —

 **Continuara**


	17. El Código Orion

**El** **Código** **Orion**

Tras llegar al aeropuerto , Leon se encontraba con un grupo de agentes de avanzada listo para socorrerlo , con su traje de combate puesto y su arma cargada sube a un porta cargas de la B.S.A.A. que lo llevaría a su destino , los pocos agentes en servicio mostraban cierto desagrado contra el agente quien a pesar de su reputación mostraba un estado casi al borde de la perdida de consciencia que pondría en riesgo a todos en la linea , los 3 agentes a cargo de custodiarlos estaban fuertemente armados aunque no se le notaba las cara mas que al líder de escuadrón quien tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho producto de una pelea con una B.O.W. en Europa del este — Oye amigo ...¿ Te sientes bien ? — Leon no dijo nada y cierra los ojos — Si te mareas vuelve a tu casa niño bonito , esto es la B.S.A.A. no somos exploradores — El de negro no dijo nada por lo que el jefe saca una botella de agua para darle un trago y se la arroja a Leon quien la bebe pero aun la sed no se saciaba — Tienes problemas eh viejo — Las horas habían pasado y Leon seguía dormido — A ver tengo otra — El de la cicatriz retira sus guantes y se sienta para ver a sus colegas — ¿ Que prefieren ? ¿ Ser un oficinista que pueda vivir hasta los 100 años o un rico que solo vivirá hasta los 30 ? —

— ¿ Rico o millonario ? —

— Rico , tienes dinero y puedes alquilar cosas de ricos como autos , ropa y muebles —

— ¿ Cuanto gana un oficinista ? —

— Unos 7 o quizás 8 mil dolares al mes , lo suficiente para tu departamento y unos 7 mil al mes cuando te retiras pero te vas con un reloj de oro —

— 100 años de perfecta salud ¿ Oh tendré alguna enfermedad ? —

— De casi perfecta , te dolerán los huesos , las articulaciones de vez en cuando y no podrás beber como antes —

— Oigan — Los soldados se acercan para ver que estaban cerca por lo que dejan su discusión para después y descienden en unas sogas donde los agentes se adentran en unas viejas ruinas en medio de una antigua planta nuclear — Amigos ¿ que hacemos con este tipo ? —

Al descender saca su arma y comienza a caminar mientras usaba su celular como un GPS pero este se queda sin señal volviéndose estática — Diablos — Con su arma en mano enciende la linterna para caminar lentamente viendo el enorme basural que había , al pasar por un cuarto ve varios litros de una sustancia toxica pero estaba sellada por lo que era seguro seguir adelante — Hunnigan ¿ Me recibes ? ... ¿ Hunnigan ? —

— Oye vaquero — El de antiparras negras se acerca a Leon quien se coloca su mascarilla de aire — Tenemos un problema con esto ... Tengo lectura de radiactividad —

— Entonces no bajaremos — Tras caminar un buen rato encuentran solo un reguero de cuerpos por todas partes , algunos calcinados , otros simplemente descompuestos — Este lugar ... Esta vació ...¡ Es una trampa ! —

Todos salen corriendo mientras que las explosiones comienzan a sonar a lo lejos acercándose hasta Leon y su grupo de combatientes quienes salen para ver como el edificio se destroza por las cargas puesta en los pilares

— El ataque ya empezó ... En Whashington —

En la capital se comenzaban a levantar los muertos vivientes a lo que Chris decide defender el hospital mientras que los oficiales disparaban a los muertos vivientes , las calles eran un caos completo mientras que la B.S.A.A. trataba de poner orden hasta que llegara un equipo de S.W.A.T. quienes estaban fuertemente armados con ametralladoras y escudos anti impacto para ayudar a los pocos miembros que trataban de detener la infección , las cámaras de las noticias estaban tomando la nota y Chris de un golpe le saca el micrófono al presentador — ¡ Atención a todos los tele videntes ! Esto no es un simulacro , encierrence en sus casas en silencio con las luces apagadas , es una emergencia y protocolo de seguridad nacional — Los oficiales de policía trataban de hacer detener el avance de los pocos infectados pero Chris sabia de experiencia propia que si la enfermedad se esparcía pronto habría otro Raccoon City lo que provoca que todo miembro del ejercito regional llegue con armas de grueso calibre matando al pequeño ejercito de muertos vivientes — ¿ Que fue eso ? ¿ Una escaramuza ? — Los soldados no dudaron en rematar a los muertos vivientes y a los canes que habían participado en la rápida acción — ¿ Leon me escuchas ? — La estática — Aquí Bravo 1 llamando a despachador ... ¿ Me escuchas despachador ? ... Repito que Bravo 1 llamando a despachador ¿ Me recibes ? cambio —

— Fuerte y claro Bravo 1 , nos iremos a casa en unas horas —

— Leon temo que hubo otro brote pero esta vez la rápida acción fue de ayuda — El rubio se pone a pensar mientras que la respiración del agente — También sospechas ¿ verdad ? —

— Si ... Fue muy oportuno que ellos aparecieran ... Manten los ojos abiertos , llegaremos en 6 horas —

— Recibido ...— Tras el primer encuentro decide ir a las oficinas de la B.S.A.A. para encontrar una posible solución al problema pero era evidente que cualquier intento de rastreo era en vano pero hay algo que le llama poderosamente la atención y sin pensarlo dos veces saca su celular para marcarle a su hermana quien se encontraba en las oficinas de Terra Save , mientras que la pelirroja estaba sentada llenando informes , escucha sonar su teléfono por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se pone los auriculares para contestarle a su hermano — Claire ¿ como estas ? —

— Aburrida ... Se que no llamaste para saludar Chris , me entere del atentado hace rato — Claire seguía enviando y recibiendo información — En cuanto a tu pregunta me temo que si , analizamos muestras y es el mismo virus T de la mansión pero temo que hay un pequeño patrón que no podemos identificar —

— ¿ Patrón ? ¿ a que te refieres ? —

Claire comienza a teclear buscando los archivos originales de una cepa del virus T — En la mansión y en Raccoon Citty se tomaron varias muestras del T original y eran idénticos pero esta nueva cepa del virus es algo raro ... No coincide con el T original —

— ¿ Alterado ? —

— Modificado diría yo — Tras ver como su compañera entra con nuevas carpetas coloca el altavoz para que su hermano mayor escuche — ¿ Haz escuchado lo que sucedió en Chennai , India ? — El mayor suelta un resoplido recordando como fue la misión mas peligrosa que ha vivido y si no fuera por la Interpol sede India no habría salido con vida — Pues Terra Save llegó para ayudar a las victimas y tomamos muestras que luego cortejamos con las tomadas en las montañas Arklay —

— ¿ Y que encontraron ? —

— 90% de compatibilidad ... No se que hicieron pero fue alterado — La pelirroja simplemente no tenia datos del nuevo virus a lo que Chris cuelga la llamada viendo a los oficiales de la B.S.A.A. para guardar su celular mientras que Claire seguía investigando.

Leon por fin había llegado al hospital de Washington donde Ashley estaba sentada en la cama del hospital comiendo un racimo de uvas a lo que el agente de la D.S.O. entra para ver a ella entristecida — Creí que odiabas las uvas —

— ¡ Leon ! — La rubia le abre los brazos y Leon se sujeta a ella para darle un beso en sus labios mientras que la bata verde resaltaba sus curvas al separarse el se sienta a su lado para tomar la mano de su amada — ¿ Aun quieres seguir adelante ? —

— Por su puesto que si Ashley — Al notar su vientre plano ella suelta una carcajada — Solo son dos semanas pero bueno ... Ashley ...—

— ¿ Que sucede Leon ? —

— ¿ Te haz divorciado de ese idiota verdad ? — Ella agacha la cabeza pero Leon la abraza con fuerza — Cuando sea oficial ...— Ella lo mira con los ojos cristalinos y Leon le dedica una sonrisa para abrazarla con fuerza y darle un beso en los labios

— ¿ Tendremos un perrito ? —

— Ni de broma — Responde con un toque de sarcasmo por lo que ella le sonríe para empezar a parpadear coquetamente al agente — Ok ... Veremos —

— Eres el mejor Leon — El doctor llegaba cuando la pareja estaba abrazada y el hombre de bata blanca tose en su mano para separarlo y ella deja el plato sobre la mesa — ¿ Como están mis resultados doctor ? —

— Bueno señorita Graham , afortunadamente sus resultados no hay nada fuera de lo común , salvo que su embarazo esta gestando normal —

— ¿ Cuando podrá salir del hospital Doc ? —

— Si viene conmigo y firma ella podrá salir ahora mismo — El agente le da un beso a la modelo y se va con el doctor para que este empiece a escribir en su libreta — Ademas supongo que querrá el resumen de su cuenta —

— Descuide , el pago sera por tarjeta —

— Eso es rutinario Sr Kennedy — Tras ver como Ashley portaba una falda pantalón , unos zapatos deportivos y una camisa blanca de manga larga , el agente se quita su chaqueta de cuero y se la da a su amada quien se abraza con fuerza de ella pero Leon le acaricia el vientre — Cualquier inconveniente debe llamarme de inmediato — Ambos felices se suben al auto pero Ashley ve que en su brazo derecho tenia un corte

— ¿ Leon ? — El suela un pequeño gemido y siente su suave piel pasar por la herida — ¿ Que harás cuando nazca nuestro hijo ? ¿ Seguirás como agente secreto ? —

— ¿ Tengo otras opciones ? — Ella simplemente se carga en el hombro del rubio quien toma el volante con una mano y la otra le acaricia las mejillas pero sin mirar siente como unas gotas estaban en su cara — ¿ Ashley ? — Este se detiene en seco para mirar a los ojos azules de su amada y notar que estaba llorando , sus lagrimas estaban provocando en su interior un vació , como si al ver esas lagrimas le recordara a su pequeña hija , su voluntad de hierro estaba siendo doblegada por unas simples lagrimas

— Te amo Leon —

— Y yo a ti Ashley —

El motor empieza a rugir de nuevo y tras llegar a su casa , la rubia baja para cerrar la puerta y el agente la toma entre sus brazos para cargarla como si fuera su esposa y Ashley simplemente le sonrie para depositar un beso en sus labios , por lo que al caminar a la entrada, Leon abre lentamente la puerta para ver a Chris y su compañera Dana sentados en su sala — ¿ Visitas ? —

— Si ...— Con sumo cuidado baja a su pareja para que Ashley se de cuenta que la mujer de peinado gotico y ceño fruncido estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados , portaba un traje de combate de la B.S.A.A. el cual era lgual al de Jill pero de color gris con agarraderas de metal y su arma a la altura de la cintura — Están invadiendo propiedad privada ¿ lo sabían ? —

— Tenemos que hablar agente Kennedy — La de melena negra y labios negros se levanta para sacar de una pequeña maleta de cuero unos archivos y se los lanza — Hemos recibido informes que el esposo de la señora Ashley Graham estuvo involucrado en el atentado de Washington —

— Debe creerme que no se por que esta involucrado — Tras servir una charola con café , Chris acepta su pequeña taza y al probarlo se da cuenta del suave sabor — Vaya un Kaffeos ... Hace siglos que no pruebo uno —

— ¿ Eres catador de café ? ¿ que te pasa Redfield ? — Ella saca una fotografía del ex esposo de Ashley — El señor Mattewon Cordell alias Matt Cordell ha tenido tratos ilegales con la Neo Umbrella —

— Lo siento pero no tengo conocimientos de sus negocios ... Solo era una esposa trofeo —

— Srta Graham , me importa un carajo como era su vida ... Esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional ... ¿ Que sabe del proyecto Orion ? — Al escuchar esa frase , Ashley deja caer la charola con las tazas y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada — ¿ Srta Graham ? — Al ponerle la mano encima siente un poderoso apretón por parte de Ashley quien la lanza con fuerza contra la ventana sacando su cuerpo de la casa , Chris se pone de pie sacando su pistola pero ella se mueve con una gran velocidad para desarmarla y con la culata lo golpea tirando su cuerpo al suelo y al retirar el seguro comienza a disparar contra Chris quien rueda por el suelo esquivando los balazos pero la agente Dana saca su pistola para disparar a la rubia pero Leon se pone en el medio tratando de desarmarla

— ¡¿ Que diablos hace ?! —

— ¡ Suélteme idiota ! —

— No la va a lastimar — Con un rodillazo logra hacer retroceder a Leon quien con una patada desarma a la teniente quien saca su cuchillo pero Ashley saca un cuchillo de mantequilla y ataca al agente de la D.S.O. con una patada que lo arroja contra el cuerpo de la B.S.A.A. quien se pone de pie para ver a la enloquecida rubia saltar sobre ella y con su mano derecha trata de enterrar el cuchilllo en su pecho pero la agente apenas podia retenerla con sus dos manos — ¡ Ashley ! —

— ¡ ODIO A LAS RUBIAS , LAS ODIO ! — Con un cabezazo la hace retroceder pero Chris la atrapa en un abrazo de oso pero ella se impulsa hacia adelante deshaciéndose de Chris quien choca contra el suelo , la mujer de cabellera negra salta con una patada pero ella la atrapa con la mano derecha y al ver esos ojos vacíos y sin alma siente como la presión le arrebataba el aire

— Ashley — Al voltear , Leon le dispara con una especie de bala tranquilizadora que detona en su cara liberando un gas narcótico que la comienza a marear hasta caer de rodillas — Eso la detendrá —

— ¿ Te crees mucho verdad ? — Tras apretar su mano derecha le da un golpe dejando inconsciente a la rubia quien parecía no poder moverse — Siempre odie a esas huecas siliconadas —

— Tiene que ser una broma — El capitán toma su arma para sacar el cartucho vació y colocar uno nuevo — Acaba de aventarme 10 metros con una sola mano , ni el maldito Dante puede hacer eso — Leon la carga en sus brazos mientras que Chris llamaba una ambulancia y Dana informaba todo a la B.S.A.A. , el rubio la acuesta en el sofá a lo que su amigo se acerca por su espalda — ¿ Conoces el proyecto MK Ultra ? —

— Si , lo desarrollo mi hermano , Mike Kennedy para la C.I.A. antes de que lo traicionaran —

 **Continuara**


	18. El Virus Máximo

**El Virus Máximo**

Mia se encontraba sentada en una celda echa de acrílicos resistentes , ese espacio cubico solo tenia una cama improvisada y un inodoro de junto , a pesar de todo , ella se mantenía calmada pero inquieta por que no tenia ni idea de lo que buscaban con ella — Pareces muy calmada muchacha — Una figura negra aparece de entre las sombras mientras que ella se ponía de pie , sus perfectos ojos brillaban y se cristalizaban a medida que Wesker avanzaba a ella — ¿ Por que tan calmada ? —

— Por que conozco a mi papá y vendrá por mi —

— Ese hombre fue un dolor de cabeza para Umbrella desde hace mucho tiempo ... Pero nadie se imagino que un solo hombre iba a ser capaz de acabar con Simmons , los Iluminados y Marcos Uther — El terrorista simplemente voltea la mirada para que ella no vea sus ojos rojos por medio de sus anteojos — Tu padre es la razón del retraso de los planes de Umbrella —

— ¿ Duele verdad ? — Wesker simplemente la ignora mientras que se iba por un largo pasillo lleno de sus criaturas quienes lo veían y se alejaban — Será mejor que ...— Las cadenas se sueltan solas y las puertas se abren para darle paso — Bueno — Con sumo cuidado comienza a caminar lentamente pero las paredes explotan en cientos de pedazos haciendo volar trozos de cristales blindados , las sirenas empiezan a sonar y ella comienza a correr escapando de unos Lickers super dotados los cuales tenían púas en su lomo y con gran velocidad comienzan a cazar lo que sea que puedan comer , Mía ve como una especie de reja que cubría los reductos de ventilación se abre pero uno de los Lickers sale corriendo y ella se adentra a gata escapando de las garras del monstruo pero ella simplemente escucha varios disparos y ve caer un cuerpo de uno de esos monstruos — ¿ Que... ? —

— ¿ Te quedaras ahí todo el día ? — Al ver a Ada quien portaba un traje de espía similar al que había usado en España antes de enfrentar a Krauser pero Mía simplemente toma su mano para ponerse de pie y el monstruo se levanta pero la asiática le dispara en la cabeza dos veces haciendo caer al muerto quien comienza a descomponerse — Mucho ruido y pocas nueces —

— ¿ Que ... ? ¿ Es un zombi ? —

— Una B.O.W — La espía comienza a cargar una especie de escopeta recortada calibre 38 y con su arma comienza a abrirse paso entre los muertos pero uno de ellos salta y aterriza sobre su espalda para girar y lanzarla contra los tanques de laboratorio haciendo que uno de los Mr X abra los ojos , la B.O.W se acercaba a Mía quien tropieza y le arroja una especie de botella que comienza a quemar al monstruo por lo que Ada saca su pistola y lo mata de un tiro a la cabeza — Te voy a sacar de aquí —

— Mi papá vendrá a ayudarme — Ella se levanta para ver una vara de una escoba con una punta afilada y comienza a caminar por lo que Ada toma su escopeta para seguir a la chica quien estaba relajada — ¿ Sabes lo que esta pasando ? —

— Digamos que tu padre tiene en su poder un virus muy peligroso y por eso te secuestraron — La asiática comienza a cargar la pequeña pero potente escopeta para revisar su pistola pero ella saca un pequeño cuchillo para ponerlo delante de chica de ojos verdes — ¿ Haz usado uno de estos ? — Ella niega con la cabeza y Ada se lo coloca en la mano — Esto es una herramienta y un arma si lo sabes como usar podrás llegar a la plataforma —

— ¿ Y que harás Ada ? —

— Lo que hacer mejor — Ella guarda su pistola en la funda de su pierna — Es hora de que te vayas Mía — La pequeña Kennedy la toma de la mano por lo que Ada se sorprende de ver los ojos de su padre en ella — Mía...—

— Vendrás conmigo — Ambas comienzan a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a un laboratorio donde una gran pantalla mostrando como los muertos vivientes con bata de laboratorio caminaban y otros atacando a los sobrevivientes quienes no podían hacer nada para defenderse — Esto es una locura total —

— ¿ Crees que la vida humana tiene valor ? — La joven rubia mira a su hija quien estaba asombrado — Mía tipos como los que levantaron Umbrella lo único que les importa un carajo las vidas de los demás , ellos forman organizaciones las cuales acaban con la vida humana , todo lo que veas afuera esta echo con un propósito — Ella se arrodilla delante de su hija — Ellos manipulan y controlan enfermedades para poner en marcha un plan de vacunacion en los países sub desarrollados para ser un centro de laboratorio... El control mundial ya ha empezado pero a ellos no les importa nada la vida de los países como los latinos los cuales los utilizan para que no se desarrollen y no ocupen lugares de privilegio — Las palabras de la asiática le llegaban al fondo — Churchill dijo que todos los países latinos deberían ser pobres para que le sigan comprando a ellos ¿ entiendes ? el mundo es cruel y tu vida no vale nada para ellos —

— Pero... —

— No vale la pena quedarte asi , es mejor que pelees y aunque pierdas la guerra no serás su juguete ni su esclava — Ambas se abrazan y de los ojos de la asiática comienzan a caer lagrimas por lo que Mía la abraza con fuerza — No seas su esclava —

— Ojala mi madre hubiera sido como tu — Ella le abraza con fuerza y con un beso a la mejilla comienza a correr por el pasillo dejando a Ada con lagrimas en los ojos pero se las secas por que no tenia tiempo para debilidades

— Adiós hija mía ... Te quiero — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr en contramano mientras que los cables se quemaban por la sobre carga para ingresar a un centro de comunicación para empezar a mandar un mensaje encriptado a la D.S.O. sobre la localización de los laboratorios secretos de Umbrella Este , Ada logra mandar el mensaje uno de los Mr X que se había liberado lanza un puñetazo pero ella lo esquiva para disparar con la escopeta contra el ser gigante quien avanza a paso lento por lo que Ada comienza a correr en dirección a la puerta pero esta se cierra dejando a la espía con el mutante — Bien esto no salió como lo esperaba — Con un gran puñetazo , el gigante golpea la puerta pero esta no parece ceder a lo que Ada decide empuñar nuevamente su escopeta para comenzar a disparar contra el pero las balas simplemente rebotaban en su cuerpo lo que hace que la espía termine con toda su munición sacando su pistola atacando la cabeza del mutado quien se acercaba como si nada — ¿ Por que tendría que quedarme aquí ? — De su cintura saca su lanzagarfios y con gran precisión comienza a subir hasta llegar a la plataforma superior por lo que comienza a caminar tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que el Mr X de un salto habia llegado a ella quien asombrada sale corriendo seguida por el monstruo quien de un golpe destruye la columna de piedra haciendo ceder lentamente la plataforma por lo que Ada comienza a correr hasta llegar al otro lado y un disparo al lector de tarjetas logra abrir la pequeña puerta y al cruzarla comienza a bajar las escaleras pero una enorme masa destruye la única entrada con su peso y su fuerza provocando que la estructura de metal comience a doblarse por el peso del monstruo — ¿ Por que no usan sus enorme cabezas duras para abrir nueces ? — Ada da un salto para sacar su gancho y de forma ágil lo columpiarse por medio del laboratorio pero con una gran puntería el B.O.W toma un trozo de hierro que golpea la espalda de Ada haciendo que choque contra la computadora y desplomándose en el suelo , con suma dificultad se logra poner de pie y la onda de choque de la masa de carne la hace levantar unos centímetros del suelo — En momentos como estos me hace extrañar a Wesker — Esquivando un agarre del monstruo se mueve aun sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo hasta detras de uno de los tubo de laboratorio donde ve un químico extraño — ¿ HCL ? ¿ Un deposito de ácido clorhídrico ? — El gigante mueve su mano entre los tubos gigantes provocando que estos empiecen a fracturarse — Oye King Kong — El mete su mano agarrando el enorme deposito de acido y ella con gran velocidad sale de su escondite con su pistola en mano disparando contra la garrafa provocando una explosión de acido que baña al Mr X completamente , varias gotas saltan sobre su chaleco por lo que se apresura a quitárselo revelando una camiseta de musculo sin manga de color negro , el monstruo se estaba derritiendo en vida pero al voltear a ver a Ada da varios pasos para caer desplomado delante de ella — Por motivos como esos es que me volví vegetariana — Sin esperar mas , toma con su chaleco un trozo de la garrafa que todavía tenia ácido y lo vuelca en el sistema de seguridad provocando un corto circuito haciendo que la puerta comience a abrirse , lentamente comienza a caminar haciendo un recuento de balas las cuales les quedaba poca pero se da cuenta que el sudor estaba empapando su playera la cual estaba empezando a tomar manchas de sudor — Quizás deba buscar a Mía antes que corra peligro — Con su celular en mano comienza a hackear el sistema de cámaras la cual muestra a su hija escondida en un pasillo mientras que los lamedores estaban comiéndose a uno de los doctores , al separarse se dio cuenta del peligro que la expuso solo para protegerla la puso en un riesgo mayor

 _Flash Back_

Hace 11 años , Ada se encontraba en el cuarto armando su maleta y su bolso de viaje , Leon se acerca aunque ella no mostraba señal de vida — ¿ Aun quieres irte ? Mía solo tiene 1 año — Ella no presta atención a los pedidos del agente quien la encara nuevamente — Ada ...—

— Te dije que no me quedaré Leon ...— Ella coloca su pie en la cama para enfundar su pistola y esconderla detrás de su vestido — Tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía ... No importa lo que digas o hagas no podrás ser el héroe siempre — Ella comienza a caminar por el pasillo del departamento y ve el pequeño cuarto de su hija y se acerca a su cuna para verla dormir con su pequeña ropita y simplemente se va — Te agradecería que no me buscaras Leon , no quiero que intentes localizarme —

— Si sales por esa puerta jamas recuperaras el tiempo perdido —

— Estoy dispuesta a correr el riego —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto — Al cargar su pistola y sale corriendo por el largo pasillo esquivando los escombros que caían al suelo destrozándose en cientos de pedazos pero ella no le importa por que quería ir por su hija , con gran velocidad se desliza por el suelo antes que la puerta se cierre para ver a su hija retrocediendo a punto de ser atacada por un muerto viviente que tenia el cuchillo en el estomago pero se estaba moviendo y con un tiro certero le atraviesa el ojo derecho de un disparo para extenderle la mano — Vamos Mía , te voy a sacar de aqui — Ella con una sonrisa le aprieta la mano para levantarla — Te quiero mucho Mía y no quiero que te pase nada malo , eres tan joven y tan pequeña que necesito estar contigo —

— Puedes venir a casa conmigo , te prometo que la pasaras bien —

— Claro que ire a casa contigo princesa — El laboratorio empieza a temblar haciendo que las dos sean llevada a la pared lo que les da a entender que les quedaba poco tiempo antes de que explote — Cuando salgamos de aquí — Ambas comienzan a correr por lo que Ada ve uno de los soldados muerto con una ametralladora en su cuerpo , un cinturón de granadas que lo corta y se lo da a su hija — ¿ Haz lanzado un globo de agua antes ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza por lo que Ada la toma y le quita para volver a ponerla — Solo quita el seguro y la arrojas contra los enemigos — La joven Kennedy estaba asombrada por el brillo de los ojos verdes de su madre quien estaba muy seria — Confió en ti princesa y quiero que confíes en mi — Ambas se empiezan a abrazar y se miran a los ojos por lo que ella le besa la frente

— Vamos a casa — La espía asiente con la cabeza y comienzan a trotar para salir del laboratorio pero una explosión comienza hundir y las dos comienza a correr en dirección a la compuerta que se estaba cerrando pero el agua ya les llegaba a las rodillas por lo que con suma dificultad cruzan las puertas para ver que el agua se filtraba — ¿ Donde estamos ? —

— En una estación submarina de Umbrella en el océano Indico —

— ¿ Estamos en la India ? —

— Mhm que astuta — Ambas comienzan a correr pero varios de los muertos vivientes comienzan a acercarse y ella comienza a abrir fuego — ! Granada ¡ — Ella recuerda las instrucciones de Ada y comienza a sacar el seguro de una de ellas y la arroja en el medio para derribar a varios muertos que vuelan en pedazos — Bien , serias una gran espia —

— ¿ Por que todos me dicen eso ? — Ambas seguían haciendo camino entre los muertos vivientes para ver como las puertas se abren y al cruzar las puertas ven a Wesker sentado — Tu —

— Que tierno ... Supongo que no todos los días se puede atrapar la hija de Leon S Kennedy y Ada Wong — Mía sorprendida mira a Ada quien apretaba sus puños — ¿ Que ? ¿ No lo sabias ? ... Seria gracioso si no fuera tan patético , pero Ada ... Aun puedes seguir trabajando para Umbrella —

— Tu... ¿ Trabajas ... Para Umbrella ... ? — Ella no dijo nada y al sacar su pistola le dispara a Wesker quien esquiva el disparo y aparece delante de ella para golpearla con la punta de sus dedos en el estomago — ¿ Que quieres ? —

— A tu padre —

 **Continuara**


	19. Regresion de Problemas

**Regresion de Problemas**

Wesker estaba caminando a la niña pero Ada saca su pistola y le dispara a lo que el terrorista lo esquiva con facilidad — Nunca entendere cual es la fascinacion de ustedes por sobreponerse ante la superioridad — Con gran velocidad desenfunda su cuchillo para atacar a Wesker que lo esquiva con velocidad para tomar su cuello y arrojarla contra la pared y Mía se sorprende al ver como su madre era vencida con facilidad — ¿ Ahora entiendes pequeña por que no pueden detenerme ? — Ella toma el cuchillo y apunta a Wesker quien se acercaba de manera seria — Imagina la cara de sufrimiento de tu padre cuando le envie tu cuerpo en una bolsa de plastico — Con una bofetada le arrebata el cuchillo y ella cae al suelo mirando al mostruo quien no mostraba mas que una seriedad en su cara

— Alejate de ella — Con un disparo certero lo trata de matar pero el lo esquiva y con una patada le lanza una trozo de piedra que le arrebata el arma y ella saca su lanzagarfios para disparar pero el lo atrapa con facilidad y con gran ferocidad la lanza contra el y le da un puñetazo tirandola al suelo y aturdida siente como la sangre caia de su nariz — ¡ Mía corre ! — Ella no podia reaccionar y Wesker levanta a Ada del cuello por lo que Mía toma el cuchillo y se acerca por detras de el por lo que el le da una bofetada y al cxaer al suelo la deja inconscietne — ¡ Maldito ! — De su bota sale una hoja de titanio y con un golpe lo apuñala debajo de la axila y el la suelta para comenzar a golpear con puñetazos al cuerpo de la ex de Umbrella quien cae al suelo pero se pone de pie para lanzar un golpe a lo que el lo bloquea y con la punta de sus dedos golpea el vientre de Ada y de una patada la arroja contra el suelo haciendola rodar — No ... No entiendo ... ¿ Que quieres con ella ? —

— Cuando fue concevida estaba expuesta a un virus muy importante ... ¿ Como crees que tiene la habilidad de su padre ? — El se agacha para tomarla del cuello — Ahora imaginate potenciado a la decima potencia para que veas en lo que convertire a la pequeña — Ada estaba siendo estrangulada por la mano de Wesker quien siente el cuchillo entrar por su riñon derecho — Maldita niña —

— Olvidaste algo muy importante ...— La niña mete mas la hoja mas en el cuerpo del terrorista — Que los riñones son una bolsa de infeccion y tu ya fuiste tocado por la herida de tu riñon lastimado —

— Eso fue muy patetico — Ella suelta a Ada y se saca la hoja ensangrentada mostrando su sangre de tono mas oscuro — ¿ Crees que soy humano ? — El terrorista toma la hoja y la parte con suma facilidad — Ahora ... Tu serás la nueva generacion de los poderosos virus que traeran orden a este planeta de primitivos —

— Un demente como tu no puede jamas tener el control de este mundo —

Wesker deja salir el aire y con una bofetada la golpea nuevamente en la cara haciendo que ella caiga al suelo tomando su mejilla mientras miraba como uno de los Lickers se acercaba y ella retrocedia mirando a la bestia quien simplemente se acercaba asechando a Wesker y esperando el momento justo se vuelve hacia atras para ver como la lengua del monstruo se arrastraba por el suelo saboreando a su presa y cuando ella levanta su mano la azota en el suelo a lo que el Licker salta pero como si nada detiene el ataque con su mano — ¿ De verdad creiste que no lo habia sentido antes ? — El monstruo parecia tenerle miedo — Yo soy quien los controla — Ada reacciona y con su arma le dispara a Wesker pero el Licker se lanza contra la bala recibiendo un disparo en las costillas y aterriza para lamer el aire donde la espia escarlata estaba respirando de manera acelerada — Matala —

— ¡ Mía corre ! —

Ella comienza a disparar contra el Lickers quien avanzaba recibiendo disparos en su cara y cuerpo , las balas se terminan y el mostruo muestra sus afilados dientes pero la niña saca una granada de impacto aturdiendo al mosntruo provocando que madre e hija salgan corriendo por la puerta de emergencia y se esconden en un pasillo mientras que los golpes habian aturdido a la mujer escarlata quien estaba sangrando de su nariz , labio y su ojo derecho mientras que la joven Kennedy tomaba el pequeño botiquin del cinturon de su madre para empezar a limpiarla y ella la mira con una sonrisa — Es cierto ...— Ella se sorprende al escuchar las pabras de Ada — Tienes mis ojos —

— Mamá no hables por favor ...— Ella vuvleve a mojar el algodon con desinfectante y le limpia la sangre — Lamento no tener equipo de suturacion —

— Lo lamento mucho Mía — Ella se levanta con suma dificultad mientras que ambas caminaban de manera lenta mientras los agentes de Umbrella las buscaban , ambas logran entrar a un cuarto de limpieza y al arrastrar el cuerpo de Ada quien estaba incosciente producto de los golpes , la pequeña Kennedy simplemente logra cerrar la puerta y destruir el lector de tarjeta con un palo de escoba — Mhm ... Mía ...—

— Tranquila mamá te mantendre a salvo hasta que llegue mi papá — Con las lonas que usaban para crear trajes presurisados los usa como manta para aislar el cuerpo de la asiatica del suelo y al tomar las botas de Ada saca la hoja de titanio para abrir los trajes que le permitiria cubrir el cuerpo herido de Ada mientras ella buscaba algo que le pudiera servir pero no habia nada , botellas de cloro , limpiador , blanqueador — Maldita sea ... ¿ Que haria mi padre ? — Tras pensar varios minutos recuerda algo que pasó cuando tenia 7 años

 _Flash Back_

Mía estaba acostada en el sofa del cuartel de la D.S.O. cubierta por una manta blanca mientras que Hunnigan trataba de contactar con Leon quien se habia perdido rastro de el desde hace dos dias , ella simplemente estaba abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche que su padre le regaló cuando tenia 4 años y no podia cuidarla , Hunnigan intentaba conectar con el pero era dificil — ¿ Hay noticias ? — La castaña simplemente niega con la cabeza mientras que ve a la pequeña rubia — ¿ Que pasara con la niña ? —

— No logré encontrar a Claire , Sherry para que pueda cuidarla ... Por desgracia el agente Kennedy no tiene familia... — Hunnigan se quita los anteojos para fortarse las sejas — Yo ... Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella ...—

— Lo siento preciosa , pero la niña ira a un orfanato — Ella se levanta mientras que la amiga de su padre se acerca a la pequeña quien ya tenia edad suficiente para entender el problema — No te preocupes pequeña , cuando llegue Claire o Sherry te dejaremos bajo su custodia ...— Ella coloca su mano en el hombro de la pequeña quien estaba abrazando su oso — Conozco a tu padre y se que para el siempre serás su tesoro y volverá , no importa como pero te encontrara aunque tenga que mover viento y marea —

— ¿ Viento y maera ? —

— Tu padre sabe como encontrarte , hará hasta lo imposible por tenerte de nuevo — Ambos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que la radio comienza a sonar por lo que ella se sube a su computadora — ¡ Leon ! ¡ Leon ! aqui Hunnigan ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Aqui Leon ... Llevo agentes heridos de la B.S.A.A. en un helicoptero de la corporacion Umbrella —

— ¿ Papá ? — La pequeña de pijama blanco se acerca al microfono — ¿ Papá te en cuentras bien ? — La voz de la pequeña niña le hace sacar una sonrisa al agente de ojos azules — ¿ volveras a casa pronto ? —

— Si princesa ... Ahora escucha , quiero que le des el microfono a Hunnigan — Ella obedece y le entrega el aparato a la mujer de gafas finas para recibir las coordenadas y la identificacion del transporte — Escucha Hunnigan , uno de los agentes esta herido por las garras del virus X asi que preparen las vacunas —

Al aterrizar ve a una niña pequeña con su ropa de dormir y un oso de peluche que corre a abrazarlo y el con la cara manchada de sangre y tierra se inclina para abrazarla y ella se pone a llorar mientras que Leon la cargaba — Vamos a casa papá —

— Es cierto , pero primero debemos ayudar a esos agentes... Es mejor que los curen ahora a que tengan que usar agujas y el hilo de los zapatos —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Mía sacude su cabeza y de su cabellera rubia saca unas aguja pequeña para sujetar su cabello por lo que toma la hoja de titanio y comienza a afilar la aguja hasta dejarla completamente fina y afilada por lo que saca uno de los hilos de los trajes para sacar un spray primeros auxilios — Mamá si me puedes escuchar tratare de suturar tus heridas ... Aunque soy nueva en esto —

 _Flash Back_

Leon estaba sentado en el consultorio medico mientras que Mía se estaba tapando los ojos a lo que Leon mira a su hija tratando de no ver como la aguja entraba en la piel de su padre — Señor Kennedy quizas seria mejor que su hija salga —

— No , me quedo — Al ver como la aguja entraba a la piel de su padre no podia evitar sentir un poco de escalosfrio — ¿ No te duele ? — El le niega con la cabeza y le explica por que no le duele que le cosa — Pues si no te duele no tiene sentido pues tu piel tiene contacto con terminaciones nerviosas —

— De echo si me lo permite — El doctor saca un spray primeros auxilios para mostrarla delante de la niña — Este Spray es un anestesico potente pero por desgracia solo sirve una sola vez —

— ¿ Y lo puede coser asi nomas ? — El asiente con la cabeza por lo que Mía ve como la aguja entra por la piel y se la une con el fino pero resistente hilo de medicina — No tiene dolor con esa medicina —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

La joven de ojos verdes mira las heridas de su mandre y le aprieta la mano para limpiarle las heridas y darle un beso en la frente — Te prometo mamá que voy a cuidarte hasta que mi papá llegue por nosotras — Al terminar de limpiar las heridas saca el delgado hilo y lo sujeta con fuerza de la punta de la aguja y otra al extremo para darle la primera puntada y de los ojos de su madre se ve una pequeña reaccion , por lo que ella con la mano tembloroza da la segunda puntada y comienza a sentir el dolor de su madre y comienza a llorar mientras que ella ni iba por la mitad de la herida que empezaba a sangrar nuevamente — Perdona mamá pero quiero que deje de sangrar — Las lagrimas de la joven no dejaban de caer de su rostro y las manos se le manchaban de la sangre de su progenitora quien sentia el dolor de los pinchasos — Lo siento — La herida se termina de cerrar y ella cae sentada mirando sus manos cubiertas de sangre

— Princesa ...— Ada abre los ojos para ver a Mía llorando en un rincon , solo caian sus lagrimas pero sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre , se veia tan fragil al verla arrinconada — ¿ Mía ? ¿ Vienes ? — La pequeña estaba en shock por ver tanta sangre derramada , al intentar levantarse siente el dolor de los golpes , aun estaba mareada mientras que Mía simplemente estaba mirando la nada oscura — Por favor reacciona princesa ...— La casi inaudible voz de Ada logra sacar del shock a su hija quien se acerca al cuerpo de su madre — ¿ Por que no te fuiste ? —

— No voy a dejarte mamá ...— Las dos se toman de la mano y Ada con su brazo adolorido y morado la cubre , ella le da un beso en la mejilla y la espia cierra sus ojos — ¿ Mamá ? ¿ Mamá ? ...— La respiracion de la agente la vuelve a tranquilizar y al ver su sonrisa se recuesta junto a ella pero recuerda como su padre la habia adiestrado para calmar el estres — Tengo una idea mami , si vamos a estar aqui encerradas por lo menos trataré de que tu tengas algo de comer — Al buscar entre medio de las cajas logra dar con la reja de ventilacion — Tengo una idea pero quiero que estes tranquila por que volveré madre te lo prometo — Sin esperar mas se adentra y Ada cierra sus ojos para volver a abrirlo ve como Mía estaba preparando un calentador casero — ¿ Ya despertaste ? Cuanto me alegro —

— ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— Preparo algo para comer — Al haber cortado dos latas las une y usa un pegamento inflamable como combustible — Por suerte aun quedaban proviciones en la cocina — Ella decide usar un casco de metal como olla y al vaciar una botella de agua y unos macarrones de caja — Se que no es un manjar pero al menos tendras algo que comer —

— Seguro será deliciosa —

— Bueno siempre decidí cocinar — Al ver como ella lo agitaba y usaca unos frascos de metal para servirlo — Ahora tendre que acomodarte , te dolera pero podras comer — Al tomar a su madre la empuja contra unas cajas apiladas cubiertas por el cuero de los trajes — Se que no es un bufet pero al menos podras comer en paz —

— Seguro que es delicioso — Al tomar un cubierto de plastico comienza a comer sus macarrones de queso derretido — Sip , es delicioso ... Seguramente no es de mi parte — Ella la mira confundida — Verás nunca fui buena cocinera ... Tu padre era el que siempre cocinaba , aunque su filete sabe a suela de zapato — Las dos comienzan a comer mientras que Mía estaba pensativa — ¿ Que piensas ? —

— ¡ EL COLLAR ! —

— ¿ Que collar ? —

— ¡ El collar ! —

— ¿ Pero que collar ? —

— Asi es la forma en la que vendra mi padre — Mía comienza a buscar por todos lados pero no sabia donde lo habia dejado — El collar tiene un chip de rastreo asi lo llamaremos —

— Brillante ...— Ada vuelve a caer incosciente y ella decide tomar el cuchillo para sujetarlo a una vara en forma de lanza , al voltear ve a su madre incosciente por lo que se pone seria y decide salvarle la vida

 **Continuara**


	20. Sintomas de Valor

**Síntomas** **de Valor**

Mía estaba preparada para salir pero al ver el arma de Ada decide tomarla para guardarla en su cintura sostenida por su cinturón — No te preocupes mamá volveré por ti tan pronto consiga el collar — Con sus sucias manos saca la reja para meterse en el ducto y volver a cerrarla para evitar que un muerto se cuele al cuarto donde descansaba su madre y con sumo cuidado comienza a arrastrarse por los cilindros metálicos y se detiene en seco al escuchar tres gruñidos y al acercarse ve como dos científicos convertidos en zombis estaban dándose la cabeza contra la pared mientras que de su hocico caía una mezcla de vomito , saliva y sangre al suelo mientras que ella tragaba saliva y se empezaba a arrastrar hasta llegar al limite y saca el cuchillo para usarlo como espejo y darse cuenta que estaba todo despejado por lo que con cuidado sale de su escondite — De acuerdo ... Con cuidado ...— Ella comienza a salir y ve el mando de la cámaras de seguridad y mostrar donde era su cuarto de encierro pero por las manchas de sangre que había no podía distinguir nada — Rayos ... Tendré que ir para allá — Con sus manos comienza a revisar los cajones para encontrar una especie de tableta — Quizás pueda usar esto par ...— Al ver que requería contraseña comienza a conectarla a la computadora para tratar de hackear la contraseña pero al hacerlo esta se abre revelando un aparato mas pequeño de bolsillo por lo que comienza a revisar que estaba a kilómetros — No se de donde saco tanto valor — La joven comienza a caminar con sumo cuidado para abrir una puerta que estaba en frente de ella y notar varias latas de ácido clorhídrico en envases de plásticos por lo que toma unos de ellos que solo tenían poco mas de 100 centímetros cúbicos y empieza a caminar pegada a la pared viendo como las luces de las cámaras de seguridad estaban apagadas — Solo necesito llegar por el collar ... Solo necesito llegar por el collar ...— Con sumo cuidado camina pero uno de los muertos sale destruyendo la puerta y ella se asombra al ver que había una especie de pulpo con una cola de escorpión que le abre el pecho y comienza a caminar metiéndose dentro de el y los ojos del muerto viviente explotan mirando a Mía quien sin pensarlo dos veces le acuchilla la cabeza cual Leonidas a un Persa pero con su fuerza mínima logra cortar su cuello haciendo que su cabeza cuelgue por su espalda y el monstruo se seguía moviendo — Papá ...— La pequeña retrocedía mientras que el monstruo iba perdiendo lentamente su cabeza la cual cae al suelo y ella le apuñala la pierna pero el monstruo seguía caminando por lo que ella decide correr hasta el cuarto y de un solo golpe destruye la puerta por lo que Mía comienza a trepar sobre las cajas de metal y con la lanza improvisada comienza a empujar con toda su fuerza hasta que una caja cae contra el muerto y las mismas comienzan a desplomarse sobre el muerto viviente quien deja de moverse , la pequeña cae al suelo y ve que una de las cajas se abren revelando una caja de tornillos , clavos y tuercas pero una barra de chocolate cae a sus pies y ella la levanta para ver que le faltaban meses para echarse a perder — Apuesto a que así se hace en los vídeo juegos — Ella lo abre y comienza a comer mientras que sentía el cosquilleo del azúcar en su nuca y recorriendo su espina dorsal , su respiración comienza a acelerar ya que el mismo postre le había abierto los vasos sanguíneos y un cosquilleo en su cabeza siente como la pesadez de sus ojos se deshace, La joven empieza a escuchar como las cajas se movian y el muerto sin cabeza se levanta encaminandose a Mía quien toma la lanza y le atraviesa el estomago pero con sus garras le arrebata su lanza para atrapar a la pequeña del cuello quien sentia la presión y del agujero comienza a salir una cola de escorpion y ella toma las muñecas del monstruo y comienza a subir por el pecho del monstruo para inclinarse levantando a la criatura por los aires y la deja caer a pocos centimetros de ellla quien se levanta y toma la lanza para atacar a la criatura quien simplemente seguia avanzando , con una puñalada en el vientre lo trata de retener pero no lograba nada y ella simplemente sale corriendo cerrando la puerta detras de ella — Espero que se quede encerrado — Los golpes del monstruo se hicieron notar y el lamento de los muertos vivientes que se acercaban por lo que la pequeña Kennedy comienza a correr hasta llegar a las escaleras donde la primera puerta estaba bloqueada por una maquina de sodas , ella comienza a subir nuevamente para ver como el humo salia de las aberturas y al cometer el error de abrirla esta estalla empujando a la joven contra la pared y el calor por fin se puiede escapar , con una patada logra cerrar la puerta y sentir como los muertos se lamentaban y comenzaban a asechar a Mía quien comienzaq a subir para abrir la tercera puerta notando el largo pasillo pero oscuro por lo que decide adentrarse con cuidado y ver varios muertos pero con una gran velocidad comienza a correr hasta ver a uno de ellos le daba la espalda y con un corte le hiere la columna vertebral haciendo caer al muerto viviente — Mi papá me va a castigar despues de todo esto — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr pero no se fija que habia un charco de sangre y resbala haciendo que la pistola caiga en el suelo haciendo que la masa de metal haga ruido y los muertos comienzan a caminar en direccion a ella quien se levanta y comienza a correr hasta el mostrador y al saltar detras de el , con la fuerza del golpe tira todo al suelo , lapices , plumas , el telefono de linea , una tijera , reglas y una trincheta cae al suelo , ella la toma para salir corriendo a un cuarto donde cierra las puertas trancando con la silla de oficina y los golpes se hacen sentir en la puerta de madera — Ahora debo irme antes de que rompan la puerta — Ella comienza a mirar para todos lados mientras que las ventanas estaban enrrejadas por lo que ve como el techo tenia una reja del aire acondicionado — Ya se... — Ella toma el estante y comienza a tirar todo al suelo para arrastrar el estante de aluminio pero una voz suena por una radio escondido

— ¿ Hola ? ¿ Alguien me escucha ? ... ¿ Hay alguien ahi ? —

— Hola ... ¡ Hola ! —

— ¿ Quien eres tu ? ¿ Trabajas para Umbrella ? —

— ¡ No ! ... Yo desperte aqui ... Me ... Me trajeron secuestrada — Mía sacude la radio que vuelve a sonar — ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Trabajas para ellos ? —

— Soy Charly ... ¿ Eres la unica superviviente ? —

— Mi madre ...— Mía estaba indesisa por decir lo de su madre pero por fin decide hablar — Mi madre esta golpeada ... Parece tener heridas internas y temo que nesecita ayuda —

— De acuerdo ... Si puedes llegar a la camara de seguridad quizas puedas usar el desbloqueo de las puertas y pueda ayudarlas — Mía estaba desconfiando sobre el soldado y su palabra — Debes usar tu RAM para llegar al centro de seguridad y ahi podremos llegar a donde esta tu madre , tengo un botiquin y medicina —

— Recibido... — La joven de ojos verdes sale trepando hasta llegar a la ventilacion y lo abre para empezar a trepar y deslizarse por lo que ve como una rata pasa junto a ella y al cerrar sus ojos escuchando como la rata se va y ella comienza a arrastrarse mientras que los muertos vivientes estiraban sus manos para alcanzarla por lo que se apresura hasta encontrar como un cuarto estaba vacio y ella cae enfundando su lanza para ver que no habia nada decide respirar y al acarse a la puerta saca su RAM para ver donde estaba y darse cuenta que estaba muy lejos de la camara de seguridad hasta que su radio comienza a sonar — ¿ Charly ? —

— ¿ Que quieres mujer ? — Los disparos no se hicieron esperar mientras que el soldado se escuchaba agitado — ¿ Que tan lejos estas ? —

— No lo se , no se ni donde estoy —

— ¡ Usa tu RAM mujer ! — La joven saca su tarjeta digital y ve que estaba a 2 kilometros — ¿ Que tan lejos ? — El soldado recarga su arma y le dispara nuevamente

— 2 Kilometros —

— Te veré allá —

La chica de cabellera rubia comienza a correr hasta el cuarto donde ingresa su RAM en el lector de tarjetas , al acercarlos al lector digital y la luz pasa de rojo a verde — Charly ... Charly estoy aqui —

— Yo tambien... — Con un planchazo lanza al muerto fuera de la puerta , la joven queda asombrada al ver como un soldado de pelo negro y ojos claros se quitaba el casco y deja caer el cargador vacío para caer sentado — ¿ Tu eres la persona con la que hablé ? —

— Soy Mía ... Tenemos que ayudar a mi madre —

— A ver a ver , estaba esperando una mujer que sepa usar un arma... — El soldado comienza a revisar las armas pero estaban vacías y el toma una escopeta que tenia un cartucho —... No una niña de guarderia — El carga otra vez la escopeta pero saca los cargadores de su pistola pero se detiene a ver su pequeño y fragil cuerpo , sus ojos verdes y melena rubia con mejillas rosas le hacen que el comience a ser mas amable — ¿ Dijiste que tenias una madre ? —

— ¿ Estas sordo ? Esta herida y nesecita ayuda —

— Quedate detras de mi — El soldado sale del cuarto mientras ella le contaba todo lo sucedido y como es que ella estaba al borde de la muerte , el soldado simplemente escuchaba y compartia su opinion pero los muertos vivientes se estaban alejando y ellos avanzaban , Mía habia tomado confianza a Charly quien ahora parecia ser muy amable — Entonces por lo que me haz dicho muchacha es que tu madre esta a salvo y tu padre debe llegar —

— Asi es , el es el experto en matar muertos vivientes — El soldado apaga la luz y comienza a caminar apuntando con su escopeta para doblar por el pasillo — ¿ Hay un atajo para llegar al nivel inferior ? Es que mi madre me preocupa —

— El ascensor sabionda — Los dos comienzan a trotar hasta llegar a la puerta del ascensor y ella ve al soldado que le apunta a la puerta y ella abre la puerta para ver a un soldado con una criatura similar a un pulpo y cola de escorpion que se mete en el pecho del soldado y este revienta sus ojos y sale contra el soldado quien le dispara con la escopeta volando su cabeza pero el cuerpo lo toma del cuello y de la herida de la cabeza comienza a salir una cola con una especie de aguijon pero Mía usa su lanza para cortar la cola de un solo golpe y una especie de sangre viscoza comienza a brotar y a caer como si fuera una especie de pasta aguada o algo — Gracias sabelotodo —

— Rápido tenemos que ayudar a mi madre — El soldado quita el cuerpo y aprieta el botón del ascensor y ellos caen a la planta baja , la joven Kennedy sale corriendo para abrir la puerta de golpe y encontrar a su madre herida — Mamá ...— Ella se arrodilla abrazando a su madre quien abre los ojos para respirar aceleradamente y la puerta se cierra para escuchar la escopeta detras de ellas dos — ¿ Que ... ? —

— Vaya vaya ... pero si eres la zorrita vestida de rojo ...— El soldado toma a Mía y la arroja contra la pared para poner su bota en la cara de Ada quien sentia un profundo dolor — Me pregunto si ahora tienes deseos de cortarme las manos — Ella comienza a soltar lagrimas por el dolor y con una patada en el estomago la hace agonizar de dolor

— Dejala ...— Con un puñetazo la arturde y ve como el soldado saca su cuchillo para cortar la tira de la ropa de Ada revelando parte de su pecho izquierdo mientras que Mía saca su pistola — Dejala o te mato —

— Baja el arma o te juro que le cortare la garganta — El soldado habia apoyado contra su cuello y ella deja caer el arma por lo que el soldado sin esperar mas le coloca el cuchillo en el cuello acorralando a la chica contra la pared — Primero haré que sufra viendo como su hija se convierte en mi perra y luego las matare a ambas — Con su mano comienza a apretar uno de los pequeños pechos de la chica — Eres una perra con senos pequeños pero no importa — Con el cuchillo le arranca la camisa mostrando su pequeño brasier blanco — Jajaja , eres una pequeñña perra virgen y me gustaria ver el sufriemiento de tu madre — Ada no podia moverse viendo como el le apretaba tan fuerte su intimidad que la lastimaba y ella no podia hacer nada por lo que desciende con su cuchillo hasta el pantalón de la pequeña — No se si lo disfrutaras perrita pero yo si — La puerta se abre para mostrar a un agente de la D.S.O. y antes que el tome su escopeta pero el agente le dispara en la cabeza con su M-16 haciendo que Mía comience a llorar de alegria y tratando de cubrirse con su ropa y corre a los brazos de su padre

— Mía ... Mía ... Mía ...— El agente le comienza a besar la cabeza y se quita su chaqueta de cuero tactico para ponersela a su hija quien estaba llorando pero la vista de Leon cambia de vista a Ada y los dos se arrodillan — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Eh estado mejor ... Ya era hora de que llegaras guapo —

— Tardaron mucho en activar el rastreador — El le da un beso a la cabeza de Ada pero Mía estaba palida por lo que voltea a ver a su hija — ¿ Que sucede princesa ? —

— Jamas... Active el colgante padre ...— El pitido del rastreador sonaba detras de ellos y los tres voltean para ver el collar con forma de sol y el otro de luna con una piedra roja en el centro que brillaba de manera parpadenate para ver que un guante negro lo sostenia — Tu...—

— ¡ Wesker ! —

— Hola ... Sr Kennedy ...—

 **Continuara**


	21. El Escape Definitivo

**El Escape Definitivo**

Los tres estaban presente frente al terrorista quien tenia una sonrisa y con su mano destruye el material revelando un pequeño chip con una pequeña luz roja — Patético — Con su dedo destruye el chip a lo que Leon saca su arma para disparar contra Wesker quien esquiva los disparos

— Mía saca a tu madre de aquí — Leon carga su arma mientras que su hija la detiene — ¿ Que haces ? — Al ver como su hija saca el arma de su madre y la carga — No Mía tu debes cuidar a tu madre y si es posible salgan de aquí —

— Papá ... ¿ Si no vuelves ? Si no puedo salir —

— Eres una Kennedy Mía ... Se que lo harás — Ambos sonríen mientras que Leon quita el seguro de su arma derribando a uno de los muertos de un disparo a la cabeza — Ve Mía ... Ve y salva a tu madre — El agente sale corriendo detrás de Wesker quien había desaparecido por el pasillo — Chris todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan , te espero en el punto A-13 — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr hasta llegar a un cruce — ¡ Wesker ! —

— Parece extraviado Sr Kennedy ...— El agente de ojos azules se pone de rodillas para sacar un bloque de C-4 por lo que esperanzado de que su hija empiece a sacar su madre para ver al final del pasillo para ver como Ada le estaba costando caminar — Aunque salve a esa manipuladora no creo que la niña tenga la fortaleza para salvar a su querida madre — La niña comenzaba a arrastrar a su madre quien toma la pistola — Salgan de aquí ahora —

— Cuídate papá ... Cuídate mucho —

— Espero que salgas pronto guapo ...— Ambas comienzan a caminar por el largo pasillo mientras apuntaba con su arma para todos lados , apenas podia ver por donde iba y sin la ayuda de Mía no podría ni escaparse — ¿ Por que me ayudas ? — La pregunta no le hizo extrañar a ella y simplemente la ayuda a caminar por lo que cruzan la puerta para ver un agujero por donde entró el agente con la D.S.O. y al escuchar el sonido del helicóptero de la B.S.A.A. y los agentes estaban entrando — Mía no puedo ... No puedo estar con ellos ...—

— ¿ Que ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

— ¡ Mía ! — El capitán de las fuerzas ve a la joven con Ada sobre sus hombros — Déjame ayudarte — Ella niega con la cabeza y uno de los Lickers salta sobre el capitán y este pierde su arma por lo que el usaba sus brazos para retener las mandíbulas de la bestia pero el disparo de una pistola lo libera de la bestia quien rueda por el suelo y Chris de un lance de cuchillo logra apuñalar el cráneo de la bestia quien lo ataca con su lengua abriendo una herida en el cuerpo de Chris pero Ada le dispara seis veces en el cuerpo haciendo que caiga al suelo , al voltear ve el arma humeante en la mano de la agente escarlata — No sabia que tenia balas — El capitán levanta su arma y los agente de la B.S.A.A. miran a Ada quien cae al suelo y la niña la ayuda a levantarse

— Vamos mamá ... te ayudaré a levantarte — Chris no podía olvidar lo sucedido en Europa del este al ver morir a todos sus compañeros — Ponte de pie — El capitán de la B.S.A.A. le extiende la mano y Ada con su poca fuerza se pone de pie pero el decide cargarla sobre sus hombros para empezar a correr

— Oye gorila , mas despacio que me sacudieron toda desde adentro —

— ¿ Que te sucede ? ¿ Tu y Leon volvieron a comer cerezas eróticas ? —

— Maldito bocon — Al llegar al primer cruce el equipo Delta la descarga — Cuidado ... Ese maldito es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta ... Se ha mejorado con el pasar de los tiempos —

— Entiendo ... ¡ Medico ! — Una explosión comienza a hacer temblar toda la estructura comienza a temblar haciendo que el polvo comience a caer de los pisos superiores — ¿ Puedes caminar ? —

— Si muero aquí , créeme que no te darán una medalla por esto — La joven se apoya con su madre y comienza a caminar pero uno de los muertos sale delante de ellas y Ada le dispara una vez en la cabeza haciendo caer su cuerpo al suelo — Mía espero que tengas los ojos abiertos — Una explosión las empuja contra la pared y la espía escarlata comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda mientras que Mía miraba para todos lados quien estaba aturdida por el golpe — Tenemos que salir de aquí — La pequeña se pone de pie para ayudar a su madre y los disparos sonaban y los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por lo que la joven Kennedy saca su RAM para ver el camino que llevaba al ascensor

— Animo mamá podemos salir de aquí —

Leon estaba corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al centro del laboratorio donde Wesker estaba mirando las pantallas — Se acabó Wesker — El apuntando con su arma a la nuca del terrorista — Vivo o muerto vendrás conmigo Wesker —

— Mhm ... Inténtalo — Con varios disparos trata de acertar las balas en el cuerpo del terrorista quien los esquivaba con facilidad , con una gran velocidad y agilidad esquivaba los muebles para acertar una patada en el pecho de Leon quien pierde su rifle para intentar golpear con sus puños a Wesker quien lo esquivaba y bloqueaba pero el lo toma del cuello y lo arroja contra la pantalla que estalla con la fuerza del impacto — No entiendo su afán de detener lo inevitable —

— Lo trato de detener para salvar cientos de vidas — El agente se levanta y lanza una patada contra el terrorista de negro quien le atrapa el puño y con un codazo lo golpea en la cara pero Leon saca su cuchillo y le hace un corte debajo del brazo y el lo golpea con un puñetazo en el pecho para lanzarlo contra un escritorio , el de negro se acerca y con una patada ascendente lo trata de golpear pero el agente lo esquiva y ve como el parte la mesa y con una gran velocidad se acerca a el para golpearlo con puñetazos para acorralarlo con sus puños , aunque el chaleco y su ropa le resistía los golpes , la fuerza con la que golpeaba era muy fuerte , tanto que sentía como sus huesos se sacudían — Maldito — El rubio saca su pistola pero Wesker la patea y con un talón de mano lo golpea en el pecho y lo arroja al suelo — Aun hay 40 agentes de la B.S.A.A. ahi afuera —

— Tengo una sorpresa para ellos — Al sacar una especie de RAM y colocar un código de tres dígitos y las compuertas se abren — Pasa algo curioso cuando el virus G es liberado con una carga de azufre y amoniaco en el aire — Los muertos vivientes comienzan a azotarse en loas jaulas y el acrilico de diamante estaba siendo quebrado producto de los golpes — Aquí podremos ver el banquete Sr Kennedy — Leon se vuelve a poner de pie pero el ex S.T.A.R.S esquivaba los golpes para tomarlo de la cara y le aplica un feroz codazo en la cara y con un planchazo lo arroja al suelo — No entiendo por que te pones de pie —

— Por que mi hija esta dentro de este maldito lugar — Con su mano saca su pistola disparando contra su antiguo enemigo quien patea una carpeta de documentos y golpea la mano del agente quien pierde su pistola y con gran velocidad sale corriendo para golpear a Leon quien es lanzando contra la pared y con un rodillazo lo golpea en el estomago — Solo tengo que detenerte —

— ¿ Y por que tardas tanto en hacerlo Sr Kennedy ? — Wesker lo toma del cuello y comienza a levantarlo por el aire hasta que sus pies quedan suspendidos — ¿ Crees que una simple alimaña como tu me detendrá ? — El disparo de un rifle le hace reaccionar y suelta al agente para esquivar el disparo proveniente de un agente de la B.S.A.A. quien le quita el seguro y con gran velocidad comienza a lanzar una ráfaga de balas contra Wesker quien con un puñetazo lo golpea y el rueda para sacar una granada y arrojarla contra Wesker por lo que Leon toma su rifle y le dispara varias veces pero el simplemente los esquivaba para tomar ambos cañones y patea al agente y al soldado quien saca un cuchillo para atentar contra el pero con un rodillazo lo golpea en el estomago y lo arroja contra la pared a lo que Leon toma su pistola y dispara contra Wesker pero se mueve a gran velocidad para pisar el pecho de Leon — ¿ Nunca te das por vencido ? —

— Mientras estés vivo... Jamas me daré por vencido — El agente toma el cuerpo de Wesker con sus piernas y lo hace caer de espalda pero este rueda por el suelo y ve como Leon se impulsa hacia adelante y sale corriendo para tomar al soldado para escapar de ahí puesto que el estaba herido por una pieza de metal en su costado derecho — Vete , yo me encargaré de este maldito — El soldado sale corriendo mientras se sostenía la herida y con un disparo a las cadenas que sostenían la pesada puerta por lo que el hombre de negro seguía hacia el y con un disparo certero destroza una de las cadenas que provoca que la poderosa puerta caiga pero Wesker la esquiva y la honda de choque lo lanza para adelante y Leon toma le dispara nuevamente pero como un ente sobre natural salta llegando al techo y cae con una patada pero Leon lo esquiva y sale corriendo pero un helicóptero le hace frente al agente

— ¡ Leon agáchate ! — El agente obedece y la lluvia de balas golpea el cuerpo de Wesker y con un misil que explota y lo lanza varios metros hacia atrás pero el agente comienza a salir corriendo hasta llegar a una soga que colgaba del helicóptero mientras que este descendía hasta que Leon toca el suelo y los muertos vivientes caían ante las balas de la B.S.A.A. mientras que Mía salia al patio con su madre cubierta de sangre — Leon ... Aquí Chris ... ¿ Leon me recibes ? —

— Fuerte y claro — Todos son subidos a los helicópteros pero Ada no podía ir al hospital por lo que es llevada a la casa de Leon mientras que Ashley estaba sorprendida de ver un cuerpo manchado de sangre y con gran velocidad le tiende la cama para recostarla , Ada apenas podía respirar por lo que Chris seguía dudando de las intenciones de Leon — No podemos hacer mucho , los golpes que recibió son muy fuertes —

— No creo que pueda sobrevivir ... Leon , lo siento —

— Lo se — El capitán de la B.S.A.A. se retira de la casa Kennedy mientras que el agente de la D.S.O. le envolvía las heridas mientras que Chris moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado le toma el brazo derecho para insertar una aguja con suero para que la ex de Umbrella recibiera medicina — Gracias amigo —

— Ni lo menciones — Tras varias horas de atender a Ada Wong quien por fin abre los ojos para ver a Ashley doblando unas mantas junto a ella y ambos ojos se cruzan

— ¿ Por que haces esto ? —

— Por que antes ... Tu también nos salvaste — Ada comienza a hacer memoria pero no lograba recordarla hasta que por fin le cae el recuerdo de cuando la encontró en España hace tiempo

 _Flash Back_

Leon entraba por una pesada puerta de metal y al ver el cuerpo de Ashley dentro de una capsula se apresura a rescatarla pero la voz de Saddler lo detiene — Aunque dentro de poco obtendrás un gran poder parece que sigues prefiriendo la muerte —

— Me llevaré a Ashley lo quieras o no —

— Ah ... La osadía de los jóvenes ... — Con una gran velocidad se lanza golpeando el pecho de Leon quien es lanzado contra la capsula viendo como el líder de los iluminados se acercaba a el con una sonrisa y su mano extendida pero varios disparos impactan en su cuerpo deteniendo su avance , Leon se levanta para ver que las balas provenían de la ametralladora de Ada

— Leon ... Ahora — El rubio simplemente golpea el interruptor haciendo caer el cuerpo de Ashley y lo toma para escapar pero Saddler comienza a extraer las balas de su cuerpo y estas caían al suelo por sus manos — ¡ Váyanse ! — Los dos comienzan a correr mientras que el jefe caminaba a ellos y los disparos de Ada se introducían por su espalda pero no detenía el avance de Saddler quien seguía como si nada , Ada cambia la vista a los tanques de combustibles para disparar a ellos creando una gran explosión que le impedía el paso al jefe

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Ada sonríe y se hunde en el pensamiento vació de su cabeza por lo que empieza a escuchar el tarareo de Ashley — Nunca pude agradecerte por salvarme ... Por eso quiero cuidarte Ada —

— Vaya , gracias —

Mientras que Leon y Chris estaban en la cocina tomando un café pero Chris y varios soldados de la B.S.A.A. estaban en la casa del agente por lo que varios soldados se fueron dejando al capitán de las fuerzas quien le coloca un poco de tequila al café mientras que Leon lo rechaza lo que le extraña al capitán — Ha Ashley no le gusta que beba — El se ríe del agente mientras que la rubia estaba dentro del cuarto acariciando el brazo de Ada mientras le cantaba en voz baja pero de repente la voz de Ashley se apaga y ella se levanta a lo que la ex de Umbrella abre los ojos para notar los ojos completamente rojos de la chica quien va hasta la mesa del cuarto para sacar un escalpelo y ella se sorprende pero no se podía defender por lo que voltea para ver la botella de medicina que era de vidrio pero con su poca fuerza empuja la manguera y con suavidad hace caer el frasco que estalla en mil pedazos y los dos hombres salen corriendo para ver como Ashley tenia del cuello a Ada pero la Voz de Leon la detiene pero ella con una gran velocidad le barre las piernas y Chris trata de detenerla pero con un solo gancho a la quijada logra dejarlo fuera de combate y aturdido le lanza su pistola a Leon quien ve como el taco de Ashley lo detiene y con un movimiento rápido la patea y la arroja por la ventana por lo que toma a Leon con su mano y lo arroja contra la pared

— La maldita esta poseída — Con gran velocidad ella toma a Chris de la pierna y el capital le patea la cara haciéndola retroceder pero ella simplemente toma una botella de desinfectante la cual era de vidrio y la parte en la mesa para atentar contra Chris — ¡ Leon ! — El rubio seguía inconsciente pero no reaccionaba con las palabras de el — ¿ Quien diablos eres ? —

 **Continuara**


	22. La Orden 66

**El Orden 66**

Ashley tenia a Chris mientras que Leon estaba inconsciente mientras que con un solo brazo trata de hundir los cristales en el pecho de Chris — ¿ Como una rubia de 60 kilos tiene tanta fuerza ? — El capitán evita golpearla en el vientre por lo que la impulsa hacia arriba y Ada estaba consciente pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Chris quien se rueda por el suelo para esquivar la botella rota que se destruye al golpear el suelo de madera alfombrado pero Chris gira y le patea la cara a la rubia quien rueda por el suelo y se levanta impulsándose hacia adelante — ¿ Quien eres mujer ? — Con una gran velocidad comienza a caminar hacia el pero Chris la mira — Jamas golpee a una mujer ... No me obligues a hacerlo ahora por que va en contra de ...— Ashley lo toma del cuello con su mano y la levanta pero uno de sus agentes le golpea con la culata de su rifle por la nuca y ella lo suelta para voltear a ver a la mujer quien con una patada en el pecho lo lanza fuera del cuarto atravesando la puerta de madera

— ¿ Quien es esta bruja ? — El soldado ve a Leon y este comienza a sacudirlo — Agente kennedy ... Despierte — El rubio comienza a abrir los ojos ve que su esposa se acercaba — No podemos dispararle a una mujer embarazada — Los ojos oscuros de Ashley le hace que Leon dude sobre la veracidad de su persona y sale corriendo pero ella con gran velocidad gira en el suelo barriendo las piernas del agente y con un canto de mano a la nuca bien colocado lo deja fuera de combate por lo que el soldado sale corriendo con su cuchillo pero de una patada lo golpea y lo lanza contra el aparador destrozando el mueble y dejando su cuerpo enterrado en maderas y pedazos de vidrio

— Oye ...— La rubia mira al de la BSAA quien estaba con los puños levantados — ¿ Eres un maldito Terminator ? — Con sus puños comienza a golpear a la rubia quien esquivaba los golpes para tomarlo de la mano y darle un contragolpe con el reves de la mano al cuello de Chris quien retrocede y le lanza una patada a la que ella bloquea y con sus manos en cruz detiene una de las patadas para darle un golpe al menton y con velocidad la toma del hombro para darle poderosos rodillazos en el abdomen del capitan hasta caer de rodillas pero para su sorpresa , Ada le aparece por detras y le inyecta un narcotico para calmarla pero Ashley voltea para darle un codazo a la cara y con su mano la toma para lanzarla con fuerza contra el mueble donde el espejo se destroza en cientos de pedazos

— Son ... siete años de mala suerte ...— Ada ve como ella se acercaba para sacarse la aguja y empuñándola como cuchillo — hay no ...— Ashley comienza a sentirse mareada y suelta la jeringa para caer de rodillas y desmayada al suelo mientras que la espía escarlata caía inconsciente para abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el mismo cuarto mientras que Leon estaba limpiando los destrozos a lo que ella voltea para ver a Ashley quien estaba dormida a su lado — Oye ...— El agente voltea para ver a Ada — ¿ Que hace Circe en mi cama ? —

— Para empezar es mi cama — Leon aun estaba dolorido por el golpe — Y en segunda ella aun esta adormilada por la anestesia — La rubia simplemente suelta un leve gemido y abraza con el brazo derecho para acercarse a ella, Ada le coloca su mano entre la intimidad de su cuerpo — ¿ Quieres dejar de manosear a mi esposa ? —

— No creo — Con su otra mano comienza a apretar uno de los pechos de la rubia mientras que ella se movía — Vaya le gusta que le aprieten ...—

— Ya ..—

— No sabia que eres celoso — Ella se trata de mover pero el dolor era muy grande — ¿ Que pasó con el gorila de Redfield ? —

— Deseando llevarte a la cárcel — El agente sale tomando una bolsa de hielo para ponerla en su frente — Por cierto se te acabó el hielo — Con un sorbo se termina de beber el whisky del agente — ¿ Que le pasa a la muñeca de porcelana ? — Al ver a Ashley quien le abrazaba a la ex de Umbrella y este saca su celular para tomarles una foto — Mhm lo subiré a reinas del closet —

— Oye deja las estupideces — El agente ve que Ashley se movía dando la espalda a la ex Umbrella — ¿ Que le pasa a mi esposa ? —

— No lo se ... Pregúntale a ella —

— No se — Ada estira su brazo para tomar un vaso de agua — Jamas supe de personas que eran maquinas de pelea en secreto ... A decir verdad no se mucho del proyecto MK Ultra —

— ¿ Que es el MK Ultra ? —

— Se que es un programa de control mental pero no mas que eso —

Los tres quedaron en silencio mientras que Dana una compañera de Chris entrando al cuarto — Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos — La mujer saca una especie fotos y archivos — Fue el nombre en clave dado a un programa secreto e ilegal diseñado y ejecutado por la Agencia Central de Inteligencia de los Estados Unidos para la experimentación en seres humanos. Estos ensayos en humanos estaban destinados a identificar y desarrollar nuevas sustancias y procedimientos para utilizarlos en interrogatorios y torturas, con el fin de debilitar al individuo y forzarlo a confesar a partir de técnicas de control mental —

— ¿ Le lavaron el cerebro a la señora Kennedy ? —

— Si veras fue organizado por la División de Inteligencia Científica de la CIA en coordinación con el Cuerpo Químico de la Dirección de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos —

Leon sale a la sala y miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza , su esposa era solo una marioneta pero no sabe para que , en su mente solo podía pensar en un ex agente de la C.I.A. que le podía dar respuestas — Quiero que ustedes cuiden a Ashley , Mía y Ada — El se coloca el cinturón para cargar su pistola y tomar una chaqueta de cuero con relleno de kevlar — Solo hay un ex agente que me puede dar respuestas —

El agente toma sus llaves para bajar y encender el auto y salir por la ruta mas aislada que había , pero sabia que solo podía hacer un viaje rápido pero cuando llega al aeropuerto toma un avión privado de 480 dolares por hora pero no le importaba el precio pero mientras volaba mantenía comunicación constante con Chris pero al llegar después de varias horas de viaje a las tierras frías de escocia , Aberdeen donde una casa lujosa donde varios hombres armados estaba custodiado por hombres armados con ametralladoras cortas — ¿ Va a algún lado amigo ? —

— Nesecito ver a Michael Kennedy —

— ¿ Tiene cita con el ? —

— Solo abre la puerta maldito — El guardia llama a su jefe y este le permite el paso para adentrarse en el pequeño palacio , mientras que Leon se sentía cada vez mas frustrado para ver a un hombre alto de melena negra hasta los hombros con un traje blanco mientras se abotonaba una de sus mangas con botones de oro — Veo que haz estado ocupado —

— Vaya vaya vaya ... Leon ... Scott ... Kennedy ¿ y a que se debe tu presencia en mi humilde castillo — El agente de la D.S.O. comienza a caminar hasta la vitrina de licores añejos — Anda sírvete hermano —

— No soy tu maldito hermano —

— Bueno hermanastro ... Aun así mamá y papá te amaron como su hijo biológico , te rescataron de las calles y te dieron un techo y comida — El agente simplemente le da un sorbo a la botella — Ese es un Whisky Chivas Regal Royal Salute, de 50 años de añeja miento — El agente la descorcha y comienza a beber de ella — Es una botella de 10 mil dolares , seguramente te caerá mal puesto que tu estomago solo esta acostumbrado a brebajes ordinarios —

— ¿ Que demonios le hiciste a Ashley ? —

— ¿ Ashley ? ¿ Ashley Graham ? Si te eh visto con ella en las revistas y diarios ... Bien echo —

— Sabes de que hablo — Mike estaba deslizando su mano y Leon le arroja un cuchillo trabando la puerta del cajón de donde sacaría algo — Dime lo que sepas o te disparare en la cara —

— Confía en mi — El ex agente saca el cuchillo para mirarlo y sonreír — Raccoon City — El saca una especie de diario escrito en ingles donde Leon mira confundida al ex agente — Ten — El toma para ver un antiguo diario de los años 50 el cual mostraba como un hombre le había disparado a un senador en latino américa , a pesar de que ni sabia hablar español

— ¿ Que ... ? — Al bajar la hoja ve como su hermanastro le apuntaba con un revolver calibre 38 — Maldito —

— ¿ Crees que puedes venir con esa facha de tipo rudo a mi casa y sacarme información ? — El rubio comienza a beber de la botella — Dame eso — Leon le lanza la botella y Mike desvía la mirada pero el agente saca su arma apuntando a su frente — Eres un bastardo bastante rápido —

— Dime lo que deseo saber o te haré un tercer ojo — El moreno baja el arma y la deja caer al suelo — ¿ Que demonios le hicieron a mi esposa ? —

— No lo se , sabes que no soy de la CIA —

— ¿ Y dime por que debo confiar en ti ? —

— ¿ Te mentiría ? — El agente echa el percutor hacia atrás y el permanecía con la mirada seria — Ok ok escucha , ya sabes todo sobre el MK Ultra pero sabes que esos bastardos me traicionaron después del incidente de ciudad Raccoon y lo sabes bien — El rubio baja lentamente el arma mientras que Mike con sumo cuidado saca un habano muy fino y caro para encenderlo con un fósforo de madera — La ultima vez encontré a unos ex colegas que con un poco ...— El coloca su meñique en la nariz — Me reveló que varios hombres trataron con una nueva version del proyecto —

— ¿ Como lo deshago ? —

— Ni idea , hay una palabra clave o grupo de palabras que activan el lavado cerebral — El mayor de los Kennedy le echa el humo en la cara a su hermanastro mejor quien saca el aire de su nariz — No se como des programar a alguien asi —

— ¿ Que mas puedes decirme ? —

— Lo siento pero mañana tengo una reunión importante por la mañana — El Narco terrorista le da la espalda mientras que Leon enfundaba su arma — No saques tu pequeño salario , mi avión te llevará a casa — Los agentes llegan para escoltar al agente de ojos azules y el de ojos verdes mira a su hermanastro — ¿ Como se vería que el gran agente Leon Kennedy tuviera un hermano criminal ? —

Leon simplemente se sube ignorando a su hermano mientras que Mike fumaba su habano mirando como el avion despegaba por lo que el saca una pistola de su espalda y mira a uno de sus agentes — Prepara mi auto , tengo que visitar a unos bastardos —

 **Continuara**


End file.
